El amor llega con la tristeza de un corazón
by xLuNa.MooNx
Summary: UA.Cómo el amor puede nacer de lo más inesperado. La tristeza trajo a mi tu maravilloso Amor... gracias InuYasha. [Capítulo Final] ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!
1. Lágrimas

Este es el primer fic que hago así que por favor tenganme paciencia '... espero que les guste y ya saben por favor cualquier sugerencia, crítica o reclamo mandenme un review, me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones ...

* * *

**_.Lágrimas._**

Una chica de largo cabello negro estaba sentada en el pasto. Aunque era reconfortante estar en esos momentos bajo la sombra de un árbol, debido al calor que a veces era tan sofocante. Ella no sentía tal sentimiento agradable. Al contrario, si uno se fijaba bien se podría dar cuenta de que no se sentía nada bien. Su miraba estaba dirigida al cielo, totalmente perdida, pero expresando una inmensa tristeza. Sus ojos los tenía un poco rojos y levemente hinchados. La razón… copiosas lágrimas que salían desde hace unas horas.

-¡Já! Niña tonta ¿no deberías estar en clases? –un chico de largo y brillante cabello plateado se detenía a un lado de ella.

-… -el no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La chica parecía seguir perdida en sus pensamientos.

-te estoy hablando tonta… que maleducada eres.

-Deja de molestar InuYasha… no estoy de humor para soportarte –La chica se volteaba y disimuladamente trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que aunque ella quisiera retener, éstas no tenían la intención de reprimirse.

-¡Já!, no es que a mi me importes pero… -InuYasha no pudo continuar ya que con sus grandes ojos ámbar veía a la chica. Él no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorando -¿Qué te sucede? –se acercó hasta sentarse a un lado de ella.

-Eso no te importa… será mejor que te vayas –la chica ahora bajaba la mirada.

-Maleducada… todavía que te preguntó –el chico se cruzaba de brazos.

-Por favor déjame sola… además tu lo dijiste, las clases van a comenzar –la chica no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-Aome… dime qué tienes, bueno no es que me importe pero… (no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer)

InuYasha se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió que Aome se acercó a él, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho masculino y comenzó a llorar. Él no sabía que hacer y su única reacción fue abrazarla.

Así permanecieron un largo tiempo. Ella seguía llorando mientras él la abrazaba. Pasó un grupo de chicas que los vieron y comenzaron a murmurar, en ese momento InuYasha se sonrojó un poco al pensar que la posición en la que estaban era un poco comprometedora.

Lo más extraño era que a él le agradaba estar así. Abrazándola. (¿qué me sucede?... no,no,no… ella solo es… una tonta) pensaba el chico.

-Oye… -InuYasha se comenzaba a sentir nervioso.

-Lamento haber mojado tu camisa –Aome seguía sollozando, pero ahora se sentía mejor.

-¡Aome! ¡InuYasha!, así que aquí estaban –una chica llegaba corriendo y se paraba frente a ellos. Los dos chicos se separaban con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-¡Sango!... ¿q-qué sucede?

-Acuérdense que debemos estar presentes en la conferencia.

-¡Es verdad!, lo había olvidado –Aome se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se paraba rápidamente. Estaba más tranquila.

-Por cierto… te está buscando tu amiguito –Sango señalaba a InuYasha.

-Ahora voy –el chico se acomodaba en su lugar. Parecía que no pensaba moverse de ahí.

-Entonces, nos vemos después… y… gracias –Aome lo veía tiernamente. InuYasha se había sorprendido por la actitud de Aome, normalmente no era tan amable. Siempre se la pasaban peleando, desde que se conocían había sido así.

-¡Já!, no tiene importancia –InuYasha se volteaba. Las chicas se fueron a toda prisa de ahí, dejando al chico que veía fijamente a Aome –tonta –susurro y después se levantó –Veré que es lo que quiere Miroku.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿y qué hacía InuYasha abrazándote? –estas preguntas por parte de Sango habían tomado por sorpresa a su amiga.

-Bueno yo… lo que pasó fue… -Aome no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema.

-Esta bien, si quieres contármelo después no hay problema –Sango ya presentía el motivo de su dolor y tristeza. Aome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza –Aunque me sorprende.

-¿De qué hablas? –Aome no entendía a qué se refería.

-Normalmente cuando InuYasha y tú están cerca no paran de discutir. Siempre ha sido así… -Sango se encogía de hombros.

Aome sabía que Sango tenía razón. InuYasha y ella llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, desde que eran niños, y siempre se peleaban por todo. Rara vez los veían tranquilos. Pero aunque ellos no lo dijeran, se consideraban buenos amigos.

InuYasha la ayudaba cuando se encontraba en situaciones difíciles, como la de ahora, aunque no le haya dicho el motivo de su desdicha.

-Tienes razón… es que aún no lo conoces bien –Aome nunca había hablado de las atenciones que su amigo tenía con ella. Él siempre había tenido la apariencia de un chico rudo, por decirlo de alguna manera, además esas atenciones sucedían de ves en cuando.

-Y supongo que tú si… démonos prisa, la conferencia va a comenzar.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Mi error, tu tristeza

**Capítulo 2.**

**>>.Mi error, tu tristeza.>>**

Las chicas pasaron una hora y media de aburrida conferencia. Matemáticas era el tema. Pero parecía que no le interesaba a muchos ya que la mayoría estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Aome aún seguía manteniendo una gran tristeza dentro de ella. Realmente poca atención prestaba a las palabras que el director decía en aquel momento.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que nunca notó que unos grandes ojos ámbar la habían estado mirando desde hace un rato.

-¿Qué ves con tanto interés querido amigo?

-¿Eh?... n-nada –InuYasha dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar.

-Creo que ves algo interesante, sino no llevarías toda la conferencia viendo hacia allá –Miroku señalaba a donde se encontraban Aome y Sango –no te lo niego, tienes buen gusto.

-¡Cállate Miroku!, yo no estaba viéndola.

-No lo niegues Inu –Miroku le daba una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-¡Já!

La conferencia por fin terminó, el aburrimiento duró dos horas. Sango le propuso a Aome ir a tomar un café a su lugar favorito, pero ella pretextó tener muchas cosas que hacer en su casa.

Lo que Aome realmente quería era estar sola. En ese momento por su mente pasaban demasiados recuerdos..."Aome yo... perdóname... no quería" una voz masculina se escuchaba en sus pensamientos.

Aome solo caminaba por inercia porque realmente no estaba muy atenta por donde iba, tanto así que chocó con un chico.

-Lo siento... perdón, venía distraída –la chica se disculpaba pero aún no veía el rostro de la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Fíjate por dónde vas tonta.

-Inu... InuYasha –Aome estaba un poco asombrada de verlo. Aunque no tenía motivo de estarlo ya que InuYasha vivía tres casas al lado de la suya.

-Creo que no es bueno que camines tan distraída por la calle –el chico de cabello plateado se acomodaba su mochila –vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.

-Ah... no, no es necesario –Aome bajaba la mirada.

-Date prisa o te dejaré –InuYasha ya estaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de Aome. La chica sólo lo vio y dio un suspiro.

-Esta bien, ya voy.

Ya habían caminado bastante, pero en todo el camino no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Aome sólo veía de frente e InuYasha de vez en cuando la miraba.  
Estaban por llegar a la casa de Aome.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué estás así? –el chico se paró frente a ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No... no me pasa nada

-Vamos Higurashi, dime por qué estás así, no creo que sea nada tan malo... además tu siempre lloras por todo –Aome bajó la mirada y con cada palabra que él decía apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-¡Lo que me pasa a ti no te importa!, pero además no lloró por todo... ¿¡Quieres saber por qué estoy así!?...bien –Aome estaba muy molesta y exaltada -... ¡fue por que Hojo me engaño y acabamos de terminar!, ¿CONTENTO? –de los ojos de Aome volvían a salir lágrimas. InuYasha se quedó paralizado y sorprendido, no había sido su intención lastimarla, pero ahora ella estaba enfadada y cuando estaba así era peligroso hablarle.

-Yo... –el chico no pudo decir nada más ya que ella se dio media vuelta y entró rápidamente a su casa dando un portazo.

InuYasha tardó varios minutos en moverse de su lugar, se sentía muy mal, culpable e intranquilo. No le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer y justo ahora había sido el causante de las lágrimas de una, y no de cualquier mujer, si no de Aome.

Llegó a su casa sin mucho ánimo. Él y su hermano vivían solos desde hace un tiempo, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente. Ahora Sesshomaru, su hermano mayor, iba en la universidad y se hacía cargo de todo, afortunadamente sus padres les habían dejado una gran fortuna y eso les facilitaba las cosas.

InuYasha subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Llegó, aventó sus cosas y se tiró en su cama.

-Aome –susurró el chico –no fue mi intención lastimarla... además yo no sabía que...Hojo maldito... como se atrevió a... engañarla –InuYasha apretaba fuertemente su puño- ... tendré que pedirle una disculpa... ¿pero por qué?, yo no hice nada –en la mente de InuYasha se escuchó su propia voz decir: "¿No hiciste nada?, tal vez pudiste usar otras palabras, eres demasiado agresivo" -¡Já!, eso no es verdad.

-Aome, hija, baja el desayuno está listo.

-Ya voy mamá –Aome contestaba desde su habitación –otro día más –la chica suspiraba.

Media hora después Aome iba camino a su escuela, todo era un poco distinto, ahora iba en primer año de preparatoria.

-Como cambian las cosas –la chica se había detenido frente a una tienda de regalos. Ahí se quedó observando un osito de peluche, muy parecido a uno que ella tenía –Hojo.

Aome y Hojo se habían conocido en la secundaria. Él siempre trataba de conquistarla, hasta que por fin el tercer año ella lo había aceptado como su novio. Desde entonces llevaban una relación hasta hace unos días que había terminado.

Las clases de ese día habían estado tranquilas o al menos así las sentía Aome, pero tal vez se debió a que les prestó muy poca atención. Se sentía tan mal que no tenía ánimos de hacer nada y mucho menos de poner atención en clases.

Sango se estaba preocupando, veía a su amiga muy decaída. Trató de distraerla muchas veces, pero de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos. Su último intento fue a la hora de la salida, proponiéndole a Aome que fueran al cine, a tomar un helado o simplemente caminar un rato. "No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mejor vamos otro día" fue la respuesta de Aome y comenzó su camino de regreso a casa.

-Aome –la chica se sorprendió. Esa voz era conocida y la que menos tenía ganas de escuchar –yo... lamento lo que hice ayer.

-InuYasha –realmente sus actitud a veces la sorprendía.

-Sólo quería decirte que no fue mi intención lastimarte –el chico volteaba su mirada a otro lado.

-Esta bien InuYasha, no te preocupes –Aome lo veía a los ojos -¿te gustaría acompañarme a caminar un rato?, es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa todavía –InuYasha asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos caminaron, pero fue como el día anterior, no decían una palabra. Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaba a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Lamento haberte gritado ayer –Aome rompió el silencio que llevaba varios minutos.

-No hay problema, creo que me lo gané –InuYasha se encogía de hombros -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor... la verdad... no sé que hacer... no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, no tengo ganas de hacer algo –Aome veía la fuente circular que estaba frente a ellos.

-Creí que eras más fuerte.

-¿Qué? –la chica volteaba a verlo con una expresión de desconcierto.

-Te vas a dejar vencer por alguien que no lo merece –InuYasha veía hacia el frente.

-Yo... sé que tienes razón, pero no sé que hacer para dejar de sentir esta tristeza –la voz de Aome se escuchaba entrecortada. InuYasha volteó a verla, temía que empezara a llorar, pero para su sorpresa ella no lo hizo.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos era de sakuras y una de esas hermosas flores había caído sobre las piernas de InuYasha.

-Sé que eres una chica muy fuerte y no estas sola –Aome no supo que le sorprendió más, si las palabras de InuYasha o el que le hubiera dado esa flor que había caído sobre sus piernas.

-G-gracias –ella sonrió.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... por favor después de leer me gusatría que me dejaran un review, dándome sus comentarios o sus sugerencias, diganme "si, me gustó, sigue así" o "no me gustó, mejor dedicate a otra cosa", lo que sea pero me gustaría saber si voy bien o cambio algunas cosas o de plano seré una escritora frustada xD 

Y muchas gracias a**kitsune saki** y **negrita-san**por tomarse la molestía de dejar un review, no saben lo feliz que me puse cuando llegué y vi que había alguien que le gustaba el comienzo de esta historia, en serio muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando.

Se despide su amiga **_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter_**...


	3. Una cita desconocida

_Holas a todos!! soy yo de nuevo, aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 que espero que también sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir solamente que les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo lleno de paz, amor y armonía en compañia de esas personasespeciales para ustedes..._

_**Nota**... InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación de Rumiko-sama_

**

* * *

**

>>.Una cita desconocida.>>

-¡Buenos días Aome!

-Buenos días Sango –decía Aome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.

-Eh... sí, un poco... lamento mi comportamiento de estos días –Aome se sentaba en su banca.

-¿Y a qué se debe? –Sango veía a su amiga con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, que a qué se debe que estés mejor.

-No sé, supongo que aun amigo –Aome se encogía de hombros.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-en ese momento entraba el maestro, por lo que Sango no pudo hacer más preguntas.

El día pasó rápidamente y bastante tranquilo. Al parecer los estudiantes del grupo doce de primer año de preparatoria (el grupo de Aome) iban a tener un fin de semana relajado ya que los profesores no habían dejado tareas.

-¡Por fin! –Sango lanzaba un suspiro y estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba –viernes por fin y lo mejor es que no hay tareas que hacer –las dos chicas caminaban hacia la salida del colegio.

-Es verdad, se me hace extraño que tengamos un fin de semana libre –Aome y Sango iban muy distraídas y por eso no se percataron de dos chicos que iban corriendo, así que terminaron chocando.

-Lo siento –decía el chico mientras ayudaba a Aome a recoger unos libros que se habían caído por haber chocado -¡Higurashi! –un chico de cabello castaño la miraba con sorpresa.

-Ho-Hojo –la chica del cabello azabache levantaba la vista- lo siento venía distraída.

-Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa… Higurashi yo… -el chico comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Era cierto que la quería mucho, pero cuando entraron en la preparatoria todo había cambiado. Nunca quiso lastimarla pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

-No digas nada –la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, cuando Aome buscó a Sango la vio unos metros alejada, unas chicas la habían llamado, y la presencia de aquella chica detrás de Hojo no ayudaba mucho, al contrario, Aome volvía a sentir aquella decepción y tristeza.

-Aome –la chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó esa varonil voz pronunciar su nombre –debemos irnos, se hace tarde.

-InuYasha –Aome se sintió aliviada al ver a su amigo ahí, por fortuna había llegado en el momento justo. InuYasha veía con cierto rencor y frialdad al joven que estaba frente a Aome, algo que Hojo notó inmediatamente e hizo que bajara la mirada, se sentía culpable.

-Apresúrate, recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer –Aome se sorprendió ¿tenía que hacer algo con él?... no, al menos que lo haya olvidado. Aún así ella fue a su lado.

-Adiós –fue lo único que Aome le dijo a Hojo mientras avanzaba junto a InuYasha.

-Adiós –susurró Hojo mientras veía como Aome, la chica que una vez amó tanto y que ahora por su culpa tenía un semblante triste, se iba junto a ese chico, del que siempre tuvo celos por la gran cercanía que tenía con ella.

Los ojos color chocolate miraban hacia abajo, parecía nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos. InuYasha sabía perfectamente que le pasaba y por más que quiso decirle algo para no verla así, no pudo, las palabras no venían a su mente. Así que lo único que hizo fue seguir caminando en silencio.

-Gracias –había dicho Aome pero aún mantenía su vista viendo hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por llegar en el momento apropiado –la chica volteaba a verlo y él al ver su mirada se sintió extraño.

-Eh… no hay problema.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Aome algo confundida ya que InuYasha había tomado un rumbo distinto.

-Te dije que teníamos algo que hacer.

-… -Aome no dijo nada, solo lo veía con sorpresa y confusión.

-Primero vamos a mi casa a recoger unas cosas y después nos vamos.

-E-esta… bien.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa del chico. InuYasha le dijo que lo esperara en la sala, no tardaría en bajar.

Realmente la sala era una habitación amplia. Tenía un gran ventanal que dejaba ver hacia la calle, del lado derecho de éste, una chimenea. Al centro tres sillones de diferentes tamaños, en las dos esquinas había pequeñas mesitas de madera, en donde se encontraban: una lámpara, varias fotografías y el teléfono.

Aome se había sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras InuYasha –un chico de mirada fría entraba a la habitación. No se sorprendía al ver a la chica –ah eres tú.

-Sí, a mi también me agrada verte Sesshomaru � -Aome lo veía enfadada.

Nunca había entendido como es que InuYasha y Sesshomaru eran hermanos. Sí, los dos tenían el cabello plateado y esos ojos ámbar, pero fuera de eso no se parecían en nada. Sesshomaru era un poco frío y a veces duro con la gente, había que tomar en cuenta que el accidente de sus padres había ayudado a que su carácter fuera así. Por otra parte no se podía negar que Sesshomaru era un poco más apuesto que su hermano, además ese misterio de su personalidad lo hacía aún más atractivo.

Aome sacudió su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Qué te sucede? –había preguntado él al no entender la actitud de la chica.

-N-nada

-¿Dónde esta InuYasha?

-Fue a recoger unas cosas, dijo que no tardaría en bajar –Aome desviaba su mirada hacia el ventanal. Sesshomaru no entendía por qué aquella chica en ese momento le transmitía melancolía. No parecía ser la misma de siempre.

-Hora de irnos Aome –era InuYasha que tenía dos papeles en la mano.

-Sí –la chica se levantaba rápidamente, se sorprendió cuando vio que Sesshomaru ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, creo que tu hermano te estaba esperando.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya –InuYasha tomaba de la mano a Aome y la jalaba para que salieran de la casa.

Cuando estaban afuera, los dos se percataron del contacto de sus manos y rápidamente se soltaron y siguieron su camino.

Aome solo seguía a InuYasha porque realmente no sabía a donde se dirigían y él no se había tomado la molestia de decirle.

Repentinamente el chico se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una casa de color oscuro. Tocó una puerta negra y después los dos entraron.

No era un simple casa. Aome se sorprendió un poco cuando se percató lo que había. En el lugar habían muchas mesitas con varias sillas alrededor de cada una, del lado derecho estaba la barra donde se servían las bebidas. Frente a ellos un pequeño escenario con varios instrumentos musicales. Aome veía todo con cierta curiosidad y a InuYasha le divertía ver la expresión de la chica.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto querido amigo? –Miroku le daba una palmada en la espalda a InuYasha.

-Tuve que pasar a mi casa por los boletos.

-Ya veo… mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¡Hola señorita Aome! –decía Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de Aome y la besaba.

-Hola Miroku –en las mejillas de la chica se podía notar un leve color rosado.

-Tu no cambias mujeriego –Miroku sintió un pellizco en su brazo.

-¡Querida Sango!... eh… yo… solo saludaba –el chico sonreía nervioso.

-¡Aome!, que bueno que decidiste venir –Sango abrazaba a su amiga. InuYasha tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba a las personas que estaban en las mesas. Miroku se sobaba el daño que Sango le había hecho.

-En realidad no sabía de este lugar –Aome se desprendía del abrazo.

-¿Ah no? Y cómo es que estás aquí

-InuYasha me trajo, pero nunca me mencionó a dónde nos dirigíamos –Aome se encogía de hombros.

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos –InuYasha iba rápidamente hacia una de las mesas.

El ambiente del lugar era bueno. Aome parecía estar a gusto, le agradaba el lugar. Miroku, Sango y ella platicaban animados. InuYasha casi no hablaba. Miroku decidió ir por unas bebidas y le pidió a Sango que lo acompañara.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? –Aome volteaba a ver al chico que estaba junto a ella.

-El día de hoy tocará un grupo aquí, tenía boletos y creo que a ti no te hace mal salir –InuYasha había dicho todo pero sin voltear a ver a Aome.

-Gracias –Aome tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. InuYasha se sintió bien al verla así, no sabía por qué pero últimamente tenía un instinto de protegerla y cuidarla -¿Y cómo se llama el grupo?

-Si no mal recuerdo, se llama…

* * *

Qué tal estuvo?, espero que me haya quedado bien y que me dejen sus reviews ya que me encanta saber que hay personas a las que les gusta mi loca historia...

**_sesshi23_**... Me da gusto que te guste esta historia y como lo pediste aquí esta otro capítulo, espero ver de nuevo un review tuyo por aquí

**_Haneko Higurashi_**... gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n, no sabes que feliz me hace recibir estos comentarios, espero que la hinchazón de tus ojos por tanto llorar ya se haya quitado n.nU jejejeje, cuidate y te espero por aquí

**_negrita-san_**... que bueno que mi historia sea interesante para ti, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo y espero que también te guste como los anteriores, me halaga saber que te gusta como escribo sobre todo porque soy una principiante en esto y no soy muy buena jejejeje, pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, nos vemos.

**_svr-a9_**... gracias por tu review, y sí, creo que me sale un poco tierna y es que me gustaría que así fuera Inu, pero bueno esta oportunidad de verlo así solo esta en mi imaginación y la de algunas otras escritoras de fics n.n', aquí esta el tercer capítulo espero qye también te agrade

**_NaTsumi-San_**... Muchas gracias por tu review, me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi historia y como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización n.n

Muchas gracias por estos reviews y espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios, ya que son muy valiosos para mi.

Se despide su amiga **_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter_**...


	4. El eterno rival lobo

_Holas gente linda!... soy yo su amiga Saralim aquí actualizando mi historia, no sabenlo feliz que estoyde que les esté gustando y graciaspor sus reviews, pues aquí esta un capítulo más que sale de mi loca imaginación jejeje y que espero que también les agrade n.n... por cierto espero que hayan pasado unos lindos días y que este año sea excelente para todos ustedes, que cumplan todas sus metas, sueños y anhelos, para ustedes mis mejores deseos y sin más que decir, comenzamos..._

_**Nota**... InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_**

* * *

**

**>>.El eterno rival lobo.>>**

-Creo que se llama "El Clan lobo"

-Un nombre bastante peculiar –Aome fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sí, esta es la segunda vez que tocan aquí según me han dicho –InuYasha se cruzaba de brazos.

-Muy bien, aquí están sus bebidas –decía Sango que llegaba con Miroku.

-¿De qué hablan?

-InuYasha me estaba contando del grupo que tocará hoy.

-¡Ah! El Clan Lobo… son cuatro los integrantes –explicaba Miroku –el baterista se llama Hakaku, uno de los guitarristas es Ginta, Ayame es vocalista y la única chica del grupo, por cierto bastante linda –la recompensa que recibió Miroku por su comentario fue un doloroso codazo por parte de Sango –ejem, digo… el último integrante es Kouga, que también es vocalista y guitarrista.

-Veo que sabes mucho de ese grupo –decía con sorpresa Aome.

-Es que ya habían venido una vez, es un buen grupo.

-Ahora me han dado más ganas de verlos –Sango parecía muy animada.

Pasó media hora más en la que los chicos siguieron platicando. Hasta que por fin un chico de aspecto agradable presentaba al grupo El Clan Lobo.

Aome y Sango le dieron la razón a Miroku, el grupo tocaba muy bien. Kouga era un chico bastante apuesto, Ayame resultó en verdad un chica muy linda y con aspecto agradable, y Ginta y Hakaku con aquellos peinados tan raros se veían realmente graciosos. Sus ropas eran de color oscuro y con un toque rebelde. Su género de música era una mezcla de pop y rock.

El espectáculo duró aproximadamente una hora y media.

-Muchas gracias por su atención y lo aplausos –era Kouga el que hablaba y con aquella voz tan varonil logró robar varios suspiros de las chicas presentes.

-Esperamos regresar pronto, gracias –ahora era Ayame la que hablaba y también dejaba flechados a varios chicos de ahí, incluido Miroku. Después de aquellas palabras salieron del escenario.

-Vaya Miroku, tenías razón, es un buen grupo –Aome tenía mejor humor ya que sonreía abiertamente, algo que le dio mucho gusto ver a InuYasha, el cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio porque inmediatamente se apagó para no ser notada.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, ya es un poco tarde –decía Miroku mientras miraba su reloj.

-¡Tienes razón!, tengo que llegar temprano a casa sino mamá se preocupará –Aome parecía preocupada.

-Esta bien, esta bien –InuYasha se levantaba de su asiento.

-Espera, ¿Aome me acompañas? –decía Sango mientras se levantaba.

-Sí –contestaba la chica mientras se acomodaba su mochila.

-Ahora regresamos –las dos chicas se alejaban de la mesa.

-¡Feh! –InuYasha se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento.

----------------------

-¿A dónde vamos? –Aome miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Vamos al tocador, quiero arreglarme un poco.

-Últimamente te arreglas mucho –Aome fruncía el entrecejo y las mejillas de Sango adquirían un leve tono rosado.

-Bueno yo… eso… no es verdad –Sango comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

-Si claro –decía Aome con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Las chicas llegaron al tocador y Aome decidió esperar afuera a Sango.

Cuando uno ha sufrido una decepción amorosa y se encuentra muy lastimado y triste no es muy recomendable quedarse solo, porque empieza a pensar en todos los momentos especiales pasados con esa persona, y regresa el dolor y la melancolía, Aome sintió eso, ahí esperando sola.

Un estruendoso ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. De su lado derecho había una puerta entreabierta y parecía que de ahí provenía. La chica se acercó para ver que había pasado, con su mano empujó la puerta, ahí pudo ver varias sillas y una pequeña mesa tiradas y a su lado un chico. Al fijarse bien Aome reconoció que se trataba de Kouga el vocalista del grupo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntaba Aome mientras se acercaba a él.

-Si… si estoy bien gracias –Kouga había levantado la mirada para verla. Había quedado encantado con esa chica y se perdía en aquellos ojos chocolate. Aome que veía todo el desastre ocasionado se fijó que en la mano del joven había un pequeño corte que sangraba.

-¡Estas herido! –la chica tomaba su mochila y al parecer buscaba algo. Kouga solo la miraba sin decir una palabra. –¡Aquí está! –Aome mostraba un pequeño estuche del cual sacaba una bandita y se la ponía en la herida a Kouga –Creo que con esto bastará, pero debes curártela mejor –Higurashi sonreía.

-S-sí, gracias… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Aome, Aome Higurashi.

-Bueno Aome muchas gracias.

-No es nada.

-¡Aome! –era Sango que llamaba a su amiga.

-Ya debo irme –la chica se levantaba -¡Adiós Kouga!, por cierto me agrada su grupo musical, es muy bueno –Aome tomaba su mochila y se iba.

-Adiós y gracias –Kouga parecía impresionado con ella, y es que Aome era una chica muy linda, de belleza envidiable por varias de sus compañeras de la preparatoria, además de que tenía varios pretendientes. Y no solo era linda por fuera sino también era una persona muy agradable y amigable, el único problema era cuando se enojaba e InuYasha sabía mejor que nadie eso.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntaba Sango con curiosidad.

-Es que escuché un ruido y fui a ver que había pasado –decía mientras caminaban hacia la mesa donde los chicos estaban esperándolas.

-¡Feh! Tardaron demasiado –InuYasha tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía un poco molesto.

-Lo lamentamos… ¿nos vamos?

Los cuatro chicos salieron de aquel lugar. Todavía platicaban animadamente, InuYasha estaba atento a la conversación aunque no participaba mucho en ella.

-¡Espera Aome! –un chico corría hacia ella, como ya se habían alejado un poco del club, él tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Kouga! ¿Qué sucede? –todos se sorprendían mucho debido a la familiaridad con la que se hablaban. Todos, sobre todo InuYasha.

-Es que… dejaste… tu estuche –decía Kouga mientras respiraba con dificultad y se lo enseñaba.

-¡Ah es verdad!... gracias –Aome lo tomaba y sonreía.

-Gracias a ti por lo de hace rato –Kouga tomaba la mano de Aome entre sus manos.

-N-no fue nada –ninguno de los demás decía nada, no entendían que pasaba. InuYasha fulminaba al cantante con la mirada, si las miradas mataran Kouga ya estaría muerto y enterrado.

-Aome debemos irnos y tú suéltala –InuYasha tomaba a la chica del brazo y la jalaba hacia él.

-¿Tú quién eres? –preguntaba Kouga con tono altanero.

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora si nos permites, tenemos prisa.

-Nos vemos Kouga –Aome notaba lo tenso de la situación, así que decidió terminar aquella pelea de miradas.

-Adiós Aome, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto –Kouga besaba la mano de Aome.

-Te dije que la soltaras lobito tonto –decía InuYasha con un dejo de enojo –además no creo que la vuelvas a ver –los cuatro chicos retomaban el camino hacia sus casas.

-Eso lo veremos –decía el chico de los ojos azules –Aome –susurró para luego marcharse.

Después de un rato tuvieron que separase. Sango y Miroku tomaron una dirección, mientras que Aome e InuYasha iban rumbo a la casa de la chica.

-¿Por qué estas molesto? –Aome miraba a InuYasha.

-¡Feh! Yo no estoy molesto –el chico volteaba su mirada.

-No has hablado en todo el camino, te conozco y sé cuando estas enojado.

-Tonterías… dime… qué fue lo que pasó con ese tal Kouga –ahora él se volteaba para verla.

-¡Ah! Entonces es eso, por eso estas molesto.

-¿Q-qué?, ¡claro que no! –Aome se reía por la actitud de InuYasha -¿qué te causa tanta gracia? –decía con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

-Tú… no tienes por qué molestarte, no pasó nada entre Kouga y yo, solo que él tuvo un accidente y yo le ayudé un poco –Aome seguía riendo.

-Yo no estoy molesto por eso… es más no me interesa que pase contigo –la chica se detenía de repente -¿qué pasa?... ¿Aome? –InuYasha por un momento se preocupó de haber dicho algo que la molestara.

-Lo que pasa es que… ya llegamos a mi casa –decía mientras señalaba una casa color durazno. InuYasha suspiró, al parecer no lo había escuchado, venía tan metido en su excusa que no se percató de eso.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Gracias InuYasha.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por ayudarme en esto y por haberme invitado a ese lugar, fue agradable, me divertí.

-¡Já! Solo lo hice porque no tenía a nadie a quien llevar y no quería que se desperdiciaran los boletos.

-¡Eres un tonto! –Aome miró indignada al joven que estaba frente a ella.

-No Aome yo… espera –InuYasha se temía lo peor.

-De todas maneras gracias –ella dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a esa actitud repentina de InuYasha, que no estaba molesta, más bien estaba agradecida con él por estar en esos momentos con ella, ayudándola.

-De verdad es extraña… a veces me sorprende su actitud… niña tonta –InuYasha sonreía, realmente le tranquilizaba que ella estuviera un poco mejor. Desde ese momento se había propuesto cuidarla más, no permitiría que nadie la volviera a lastimar… jamás.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, ¿qué tal quedó?, espero sus reviews para que me den sus opiniones n.n...

**_sesshi23_**... que feliz me hace que te este gustando mucho, mucho n.n y para que tu curiosidad paré un poquito aquí esta un nuevo capítulo que espero que también te guste tanto, gracias por tus palabras, te mando saludos y espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí.

**_Yumiro_**... gracias por tu review, aquí esta como lo pediste la continuación, saludos.

**_Roshio Haneko Higurashi_**... que alegría que te guste y que pienses que va bien n.n, qué tepareció el grupo (no muy original pero fue lo que se me ocurrió para esta época en la que viven jejeje)y bueno con respecto a tus peticiones... este no pudo ser un capítulo muy largo pero te prometo que el próximo si lo será además de que habrá una pequeña sorpresa que a ver que les parece n.n', el primer beso de nuestra querida parejita tendrá que esperar un tiempo más, lamento hacerte un poco larga la espera pero en el próximo capítulo tal vez entiendas por qué, te mando mucho saludos y espero tus comentarios n.n

**_Alejandra_**... en realidad me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia, y tienes razón está un poco romántico (es que creo que vivo en un mundo color rosita xD), la verdad es que me gusta mucho esta pareja y quería ver que pasaba en un universo asi, que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio n.n', cuídate mucho, te mando saludos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen muy feliz y espero sus reviews de este capítulo...

Se despide su amiga **_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter_**...


	5. Amistad fortalecida, extraño acercamient...

_Holas a todos!!... el día de hoy estoy muy feliz gracias a los reviews que me mandaron, muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, y a petición aquí está el siguiente capítulo que como se lo prometí a alguien es un poco más largo y con una pequeña sorpresa n.n, espero que me dejen sus comentarios de cómo me quedó y qué tal les pareció el suceso n.n'... este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi primita **Lima** porque hoy es su boda, Felicidades! y espero que todo salga bien n.n..._

_**Nota**... InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-Sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes, lo cambié porque luego me causaba confusión jejeje n.n'_

**

* * *

**

**>>.Amistad fortalecida, extraño acercamiento.>>**

-¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡despierta! –era el pequeño Souta que trataba de despertarla –mamá dice que te apresures, vamos a salir.

-Souta podrías decirle a mamá que me quedaré a estudiar- Aome se sentaba en su cama.

-¿No irás?, ¿por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que… tengo mucha tarea y… quiero empezarla desde ahora.

-Esta bien hermana, le diré a mamá –el pequeño salía de la recámara y Aome se dejaba caer en su cama.

A los pocos minutos escuchó como su mamá, Souta y el abuelo salían de la casa.

-Será mejor que me quede, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir –se daba media vuelta en su cama para acomodarse.

-Eres una mentirosa –ella se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿¡InuYasha!?... ¿q-q-qué haces aquí? –se levantaba rápidamente para ver a un chico cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta. Llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa azul y un suéter amarrado al frente por las mangas.

-Sabía que te encontraría en tu casa, así que vine por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-Sí, porque eso de que tienes mucha tarea no es verdad, así que tienes mucho tiempo para acompañarme.

-Yo… bueno… -Aome sabía que no tenía alternativa –esta bien –suspiró resignada –pero ahora si me lo permites necesito cambiarme, no pretenderás que me vaya en pijama –ante estas palabras InuYasha reaccionó. Era la primera vez que la veía así, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban de conocerse. En ese momento un gran sonrojo lo invadió y se volteó rápidamente.

-E-esta bien, y-yo te esperaré a-abajo –y salió de la habitación.

------------------

-¿Y a dónde vamos? –preguntaba Aome mientras caminaban. En ese momento pasaban por el parque en que hace unos días InuYasha le regaló la flor de sakura.

-Vamos a ver a Miroku, es que tengo algo que entregarle –InuYasha le mostraba una bolsa de color oscuro.

-Ah… ¿y a dónde lo vamos a ver?, porque por aquí no es su casa –decía Aome mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor.

-Me dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas, así que nos veremos en el centro comercial que está cerca de la escuela.

-Ya veo –Aome volteó la mirada y encontró una heladería -¡mira!, vamos por un helado ¿si? –la chica señalaba animada el lugar.

-Y luego te molestas de que te diga que eres una niña –InuYasha había hecho énfasis en la última palabra.

-Tonto, anda, vamos –Aome lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para ir por su antojo.

-No, tengo prisa… ¡espera! –los intentos de él por no ir fueron inútiles

-Gracias por el helado –Aome se había sorprendido cuando InuYasha lo pagó. A veces era desconcertante la actitud de ese chico, unas veces podía ser todo un caballero y otras era insoportable, así lo veía Aome.

-¡Feh!... comes demasiado ¿lo sabias?

-"era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" –eres un grosero y lo que yo coma a ti no te importa.

-Si sigues así engordarás… mejor yo me comeré eso –InuYasha le quitaba rápidamente el helado de las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eso es mío! –la chica trataba de quitárselo, pero era difícil. Él parecía divertido en hacerla enojar -¡Dámelo!

-No te lo daré, yo me comeré esto, deberías agradecérmelo así te hago un favor –Aome por tratar de quitárselo hizo un movimiento que causó que el helado se cayera de la mano de InuYasha. El codiciado antojo quedó en el piso.

-¡InuYasha tonto! –Aome suspiró. InuYasha estaba esperando la reacción violenta de ella –será mejor que nos apresuremos.

-… -él se desconcertó ante la respuesta.

-Nos esta esperando Miroku.

-¿N-no estas… molesta?

-Claro que lo estoy –Aome lo veía con enfado –pero cuando lleguemos al centro comercial me pagarás mi helado –ella había sonreído al decir esto.

-Glotona –comenzaron el camino.

---------------

-Querido InuYasha por qué tardaste tan… -el chico de los lindos ojos azules no pudo terminar ya que vio a la acompañante de su amigo y eso le causó un poco de sorpresa –Hola señorita Aome.

-Hola Miroku.

-Aquí está lo que necesitabas –InuYasha le daba la bolsa que había estado cargando.

-Oh gracias… por cierto que bueno que vienes acompañado, lo que pasa es que iba a entrar al cine, pero tengo que hacer algo importante, así que les regalo los boletos –Miroku les daba dos pequeños papelitos –debo irme, cuídense y luego me cuentan que tal estuvo la película –decía mientras se alejaba.

-¡Espera Miroku! –fue inútil. Los gritos de InuYasha no hicieron que su amigo se detuviera.

-¿Por qué compraría dos boletos si solo estaba él? –decía Aome mientras los observaba.

-No lo sé –él se encogía de hombros –pero creo que no hay opción, hay que entrar rápido al parecer esa película no tarda en empezar –InuYasha la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para entrar al cine.

Al entrar buscaron unos asientos en las fila de en medio. Claro después de haber comprado palomitas de maíz, algunas golosinas y por su puesto el helado de Aome.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se percataron que se trataba de una película de terror. Aome no se asustaba con facilidad, aunque había algunas escenas que causaban sobresalto a la chica, a InuYasha le divertía cuando eso pasaba. El chico del cabello plateado se sorprendió cuando Aome recargó la cabeza en su hombro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, así que permanecieron en esa postura unos minutos.

Una escena a mitad de la película causó que ella hundiera su cara en el pecho masculino y abrazara con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante, él solo la abrazó con un gran color rojo en las mejillas.

Así permanecieron el resto de la película.

-No me gustó mucho la película –decía InuYasha mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.

-Pues a mi tampoco me agradó del todo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, debes ir a tu casa, tienes mucha tarea que hacer –decía el chico con un dejo de sarcasmo. Aome lo veía enfadada.

-Esta bien.

Desde aquel día pasaron unos meses. InuYasha y Aome eran mejores amigos, sobre todo inseparables. Al principio InuYasha trataba de que Aome se distrajera para que no pensara en la traición de Hojo, pero después el salir juntos se hizo una linda costumbre. Pretextos eran los que sobraban: idas al museo, obras de teatro, excursiones que dejaban en el colegio, ir al cine, al club, a pasear, a centros comerciales (esto último no era muy agradable para InuYasha), lo que fuera era un buen pretexto. A Aome le gustaba mucho la compañía de InuYasha, aunque su actitud no cambiaba del todo, de vez en cuando seguía siendo molesto pero ahora eran pocas las ocasiones en que era así, normalmente era caballeroso y atento pero nada más con ella porque con los demás seguía teniendo esa apariencia de chico rudo, ella lo veía como un gran amigo, casi como su hermano mayor.

Por su parte InuYasha había cumplido su promesa: cuidar mucho a Aome, trataba de no dejarla sola y cualquier chico que se acercaba a ella, era muy bien inspeccionado por él y eso incluía a Kouga, que desde aquella vez en el club había frecuentado a Aome. La relación de InuYasha y el cantante era pésima, siempre que se veían peleaban y es que a InuYasha no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Aome. En realidad no le gustaba que ningún chico se acercara a ella, tenía que cuidarla, aunque algunas veces una voz interior en la cabeza del chico le hacía cuestionarse si era porque quería proteger a su amiga o porque no quería que le quitaran a su Aome.

Por otra parte se descubrió que Miroku y Sango ya eran novios y hasta ahora llevaban una bonita relación, claro exceptuando los momentos en que Miroku coqueteaba con alguna chica.

-Que día tan aburrido –decía Sango mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. En el rostro de Aome se veía preocupación y un poco de confusión -¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que no entendí nada de la clase de matemáticas –respondía dejándose caer en la silla.

-¿Por qué ese comentario no me extraña? –era InuYasha que entraba al salón de las chicas junto con Miroku.

-Que gracioso –Aome lo miraba enojada.

-¡Hola! –saludaba Miroku mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Sango y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-¡Feh! Empalagosos.

-Tú lo dices porque no tienes a nadie a quien abrazar así –contestaba Sango divertida.

-¡Já!

-Bueno debo irme, tengo que pasar a la biblioteca por unos libros –Aome tomaba su mochila y se la colocaba en su hombro.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego –se despedían la parejita de novios.

-Sí, adiós –la chica salía del salón seguida por InuYasha.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaba él mirándola con sus ojos ámbar.

-Ya dije, no entendí mucho en la clase y mañana tenemos examen… creo que me quedaré en la biblioteca, en mi casa no podré estudiar –suspiraba resignada.

-Vamos –InuYasha la tomaba de la mano.

-¿A dónde?

-Iremos a mi casa, yo te ayudaré a estudiar –decía mientras caminaban.

-I-InuYasha… esta bien… gracias.

-¡Feh!

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa del chico. Al parecer Sesshomaru aún no llegaba de la universidad. Los dos subieron a la habitación de InuYasha para que pudieran estudiar.

-Aquí podré ayudarte, nunca hay ruido y aunque esté mi hermano pareciera que no hay nadie –decía el chico mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Gracias.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, empezaba a oscurecer. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que estudiaban que no se percataron de la hora.

-¡Es muy tarde!, debo avisarle a mi mamá –decía Aome muy preocupada mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

-Háblale por teléfono, mientras yo voy por algo de comer.

-Esta bien –decía mientras tomaba el aparato telefónico.

-Casa de la familia Higurashi.

-¿Mamá?

-Aome, ¿dónde estas hija?, estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento, es que estoy en la casa de InuYasha, me esta ayudando a estudiar, no me di cuenta de la hora que era, perdón.

-Esta bien hija, me da gusto saber que estas bien y que InuYasha te cuida.

-Eh… sí mamá, en un rato llegaré a la casa.

-Sí hija, cuídate.

-Adiós.

-Entonces eres tú la que hace tanto escándalo –un chico estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento –Aome dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba con el mismo semblante frío de siempre.

-Siempre tan lindo –murmuraba por lo bajo la chica –vine porque InuYasha me esta ayudando a estudiar –Sesshomaru se acercaba hasta los cuadernos que estaban sobre la cama -¿qué pasa?

-Veo que nunca serás buena en matemáticas –Aome se había molestado por el comentario.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo de esa manera tan fría –Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual provocó sorpresa en la chica. El hermano mayor de InuYasha no era una persona a la cual se le viera sonreír, siempre tenía un semblante frío y parecía que no se inmutaba ante nada. Sesshomaru tomó uno de los cuadernos y lo comenzó a observar.

-Esta mal en este ejercicio, así no se factoriza –Aome se acercaba a él y también observaba –en este sistema de ecuaciones tienes que cambiar los signos de una de ellas, para poder eliminarla y así poder sacar el valor de "x"… -el chico explicaba con tanta naturalidad y facilidad que Aome pudo entenderle rápidamente.

-Creo que ya está –Higurashi mostraba el ejercicio resuelto. Después de la explicación, lo había conseguido hacer fácilmente, sin ningún problema.

-Bien, ves que no es tan difícil –decía mirándola a los ojos, lo cual provocó ponerla nerviosa. Nunca había soportado esa mirada.

-Gracias… es que eres buen maestro –Aome le sonreía. Sesshomaru se levantaba y con paso rápido y seguro se dirigía a la puerta -¿Ya te vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo estarle explicando a una niña cosas tan fáciles –contestaba sin voltear a mirarla. Aome se había molestado una vez más por el comentario, pero trató de no darle importancia ya que él la había ayudado.

-De todas formas gracias –Sesshomaru solo levantó una mano y salió de la habitación –Creo que eso debo entenderlo como un "de nada"… que extraño es –Aome fruncía el entrecejo.

-"Esa chica… me provoca algo extraño el estar con ella… ni siquiera sé por qué la ayudé" –pensaba el hermano de InuYasha mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Aome aquí está la comida –era InuYasha que entraba con dos charolas en las manos -¿Aome? –la chica estaba muy concentrada con los ejercicios que resolvía -¡hey! Te estoy hablando.

-¿Qué?... Ah perdón

-¿Qué te pasa? –decía mientras dejaba la comida sobre una mesita.

-Nada, es que… mira ya pude resolverlos –le mostraba el cuaderno sobre el que trabajaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, si hace poco seguías sin entender.

-Es que… Sesshomaru me ayudó.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yo tampoco sé por qué lo hizo –se encogía de hombros.

-Será mejor que comamos –decía InuYasha muy sorprendido "¿será verdad lo que me dijo?"

Unos minutos después InuYasha bajaba con las charolas vacías. Encontró a su hermano leyendo un libro sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¿Desde cuando ayudas a la gente?

-Déjame en paz –el chico se paraba y subía las escaleras, dejando a InuYasha parado con las charolas en las manos.

Se dirigía a su habitación pero al pasar frente a la de su hermano, vio a una Aome sentada en el piso y con la cabeza recargada en la cama. Estaba dormida.

-Creo que fue demasiado estudio para ella –nadie hubiera creído si le contaran que Sesshomaru cargó en brazos a Aome y la recostó en la cama. Se quedó observándola un momento. Dormía plácidamente. Al cubrirla con una cobija, su rostro quedó muy cercano al de la chica "se ve tan inofensiva así… ahora sé por qué mi hermano siempre la cuida… además…" Sesshomaru acarició la mejilla de Aome y apartó unos cuantos cabellos que caían en el rostro de la chica "¿Qué me pasa?... no es bueno que me acerque tanto a ti Higurashi" el chico de larga cabellera plateada salía de la habitación olvidando su libro junto a Aome.

* * *

Y aquí está!, un capítulo más salido de mi loca imaginación jejejeje, un poco raro y ya mezclando algunos sucesos ¿Qué le pasará a Sesshomaru?... no sé, tal vez ustedes si n.n', espero que les haya gustado como los anteriores y esperaré ansiosa sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo... 

_**ShioryAsuka**_... muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, que alegría que te gustemi historia sobre todo porque no es muy buena ya que estoy empezando en esto, pero la hago de todo corazón para ustedes, las lindas personas que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leerla n.n, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y que me dejes un review con tus comentarios, saludos, nos vemos.

_**Alejandra**_... que bueno que te siga gustando esta historia n.n, y como lo pediste aquí esta el nuevo cap, respecto a lo de Kikyo, lamentablemente para ti si saldrá y creo que será en el sig cap, lo siento, pero es que como me dijeron en otro review ella es la que puede hacer la relación de InuKag más interesante, yo sé que muchos llegamos a detestarla pero es que ella es la que puede hacer esa relación más fuerte n.n'jejeje, espero que con esta confesión no te deje de gustar mi historia n.n', espero tus comentarios, cuidate mucho, saludos!

_**Itnuzi Desli**_... gracias por tu review, que bueno que gustó el nombre del grupo, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para esta época en la que estan n.n', como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización y espero que te guste, saludos.

**_Roshio Haneko Higurashi_**... que bueno que te gustó a pesar de que no pude cumplir tus peticiones, pero este cap si fue más largo y aquí esta la sorpresa que te mencionaba, alguien más que se meterá en la relación de Inu y Aome, eso creo n.n'jejeje, el beso tendrá que esperar solo un poquito más, exactamente no sé cuando, todo depende de como se porten Kikyo, Kouga y Sesshomaru xD, bueno chica curiosa espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y uq eme dejes un review con tus comentarios, te mando saludos!

_**Hally777**_... muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que alegría que te guste mi loca historia n.n'jejeje, con respecto a lo de Kikyo ella si saldrá, ya lo había pensado pero creo que se prestó que saliera antes Kouga que ella... tienes razón Kikyo es la que puede hacer la relación InuKag más interesante, aunque aquí Aome es un poco más despistada y no entenderá mucho sus sentimientos n.n', pero eso ya lo verás en los próximos caps, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que me sigas dejando tus comentarios n.n, saludos desde México n.n

**_Dejiko (Lima) Oniwabanchu_**... primita!!! muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, que gusto que te haya gustado la historia y para que no estes con la intriga aquí esta un nuevo cap n.n jejeje, y es dedicado a ti por tu boda como lo dije arriba, Felicidades! y ya nos estaremos viendo al rato en la ceremonia n.n, cuidate y suerte!!

Se despide su amiga **_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter_**...


	6. Promesa de media noche

Holas a todos!!... aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo!!, espero que también les guste ya que lo he hecho con mucho cariño y sobre todo mucha loca imaginación n.n'jejeje... este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermanito **_Cygnus_** ya que hoy es su cumpleaños n.n, felicidades hermanito! n.n...

**_Nota..._** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertencen son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-san.

"..." lo que piensan

**

* * *

**

**>>.Promesa de media noche.>>**

Una gran habitación, solo iluminada por los débiles rayos de luz de luna que se colaban por las persianas entreabiertas. Un par de ojos oscuros se abrían lentamente, entre sus brazos tenía un libro y junto a ella se encontraba un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados, dormía tranquilamente.

Aome Higurashi comenzaba a despertar, era de noche y parecía que no estaba precisamente en su casa. A su lado había un buró con una lámpara y un pequeño reloj encima: 12:00am.

-"¿Qué?... ¿pero qué pasó?... ¡Ay no!, me quedé dormida" –pensaba la chica con una gran preocupación –"InuYasha… está… dormido… se ve tan tranquilo… ojalá así fuera siempre" –Aome esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica notó que ella estaba cubierta por una cobija, pero él no y estaba haciendo frío. Ella lo cubrió también a él. En ese momento unos ojos ámbar se abrían y veían el momento en que ella lo cubría con mucho cuidado y ternura para no despertarlo, aunque su objetivo no pudo cumplirse.

-Aome –susurraba InuYasha mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte, es que hace frío y no tenías una cobija.

-Recuerda que yo no soy tan débil como tú y no necesito una cobija –Aome retiraba su mano del contacto con la de él.

-Yo no soy débil… todavía que me preocupo por ti.

-Por cierto, hablé con tu mamá para avisarle que te quedarías aquí.

-¿En serio? –InuYasha asentía con la cabeza -¡Gracias!, la verdad no sé que haría sin ti –el chico no entendía por qué decía eso –me has ayudado bastante y te lo agradezco mucho InuYasha… creo que… te veo como un hermano mayor.

-Será mejor que duermas, mañana hay que levantarse temprano –InuYasha daba media vuelta quedando espaldas a la chica. No entendía por qué, pero no le habían gustado mucho las palabras de Aome, era bueno saber que lo apreciaba tanto pero aún así parecía que eso no era lo que quería escuchar. Aome estaba desconcertada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿InuYasha a qué le tienes miedo? –era extraña esa pregunta en un momento como ese, pero a él no le sorprendía tanto, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que sabía muy bien como era.

-Supongo… que a perder a la persona que más quiero… o ver sufrir a una persona especial.

-¿Quién es la persona que más quieres? –esta pregunta por parte de la chica hizo reflexionar a InuYasha. ¿Quién es la persona que más quería?... él creía no saber la respuesta.

-¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo?... mala pregunta, ya que tú eres una niña muy miedosa –InuYasha se volteaba hacia ella.

-Yo no soy miedosa y tampoco soy una niña –decía molesta.

-Pues eso parece.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio, pero no uno incómodo, jamás se habían quedado en un silencio que los molestara, eso era algo normal en su relación.

-Perder a mis seres queridos, que algo malo les pase… no soportaría verlos sufrir –Aome veía hacia el techo mientras hablaba. Ella había dejado el libro sobre el buró, suponía que era uno de los que ella había llevado para estudiar. InuYasha la miraba fijamente, estaba seguro que esa sería su respuesta, muy parecida a la suya.

-Últimamente me he preguntado… nos conocemos desde que somos niños, ¿Por qué hasta ahora es cuando nos llevamos bien?... siempre nos la pasábamos peleando, no entiendo por qué –Aome volteaba a ver a InuYasha.

-… ni yo –los dos se veían fijamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa?... me agrada que nos estemos empezando a llevar bien… prométeme que seguiremos así, que nunca nos vamos a alejar y que siempre seremos amigos –Aome levantaba su mano izquierda y la ponía frente a InuYasha. Al chico le impresionaban las palabras de ella, también le causaba sorpresa el hecho de que lo pusiera feliz esa promesa que Aome estaba dispuesta a hacer, él tampoco tenía deseos de separarse de ella y mucho menos ahora.

-¡Feh! Esta bien, lo prometo –InuYasha apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de la chica. Aome sonreía lo cual produjo un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico –S-será mejor dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano –él apartaba su mano y daba media vuelta.

-Esta bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Aome volviera a quedar profundamente dormida. InuYasha no podía conciliar el sueño, en su cabeza rondaba el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez "¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?"

Algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El cuerpo femenino se acercaba al suyo, InuYasha se percató que hacia más frío que hace unos instantes, supuso que a eso se debía que Aome buscara el calor de su cuerpo y ahora lo abrazara. Todo esto provocó un enorme sonrojo al chico.

-A-Aome-InuYasha tomaba la mano que estaba sobre su pecho.

-InuYasha –susurraba la chica entre sueños.

-"Creo que será mejor que la deje así, si la muevo podría despertarla" –pensaba InuYasha, pero una vez más escuchó su propia voz:"Que considerado, realmente no la mueves porque te agrada estar así, no puedes negar que te gusta que te abrace" –"¡Já! ¡Claro que no!... yo… yo… ¿por qué me gustaría que Aome me abrazara? ¡Tonterías!"

Poco después InuYasha también quedó tranquilamente y sobre todo felizmente dormido.

-------------

-InuYasha despierta… no sé por qué tengo que hacer esto, que fastidio –decía Sesshomaru desde la puerta –InuYasha despierta.

-¿Q-qué? –el chico abría lentamente los ojos.

-Se hace tarde, más te vale darte prisa y no voy a volver a despertarte "solo lo hago porque me lo pidió esa chiquilla molesta" –se alejaba de la habitación.

-¿Aome? –se sorprendía cuando junto a él no encontraba a la chica que lo había estado abrazando durante la madrugada.

InuYasha se arregló lo más rápido posible. Bajó a la cocina a desayunar y ahí solo encontró a su hermano tomando una taza de café mientras leía otro libro.

-¿Y Aome? –preguntaba mientras se sentaba.

-No está aquí –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

-… -

-Se fue muy temprano.

-Ya veo –y siguieron desayunando en silencio, como todos los días.

Pasó toda la mañana e InuYasha no había visto a Aome, hasta que en la hora del descanso la vio sentada en una de las bancas del patio platicando con Sango y Miroku.

-No puedo creerlo pero esta vez si puedo decir que me fue bien en el examen de matemáticas –Aome tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Felicidades señorita Aome –decía Miroku.

-A mi no me fue tan bien –decía Sango con un semblante decaído.

-Tranquila amor, las matemáticas no son muy sencillas –Miroku la abrazaba.

-Empalagosos –era InuYasha que llegaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Envidioso –Sango lo veía con recelo.

-¡Feh!... ¿cómo te fue en el examen Aome?

-¿Eh?... bien, gracias por ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Entonces por eso te fue tan bien?... vaya, InuYasha ayudando a estudiar, eso es nuevo, normalmente no es tan servicial –decía Miroku mientras lo veía maliciosamente.

-¡Cállate Miroku!

-¡InuYasha! ¡Miroku! –una chica de piel blanca, largo cabello oscuro y una mirada que a Aome le causaba escalofrío, hacia presencia en el lugar –recuerden que tenemos que arreglar lo de la exposición.

-Ah… yo… no… -el novio de Sango trataba de buscar una excusa para no ir.

-Vamos Miroku, tenemos que trabajar –decía InuYasha con fastidio –ahora vamos Kikyo.

-Apresúrense, no queda mucho tiempo –decía Kikyo comenzando a caminar.

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego querida Sango.

-Sí, claro –decía mientras veía como los dos chicos se iban sin ganas detrás de esa chica llamada Kikyo –no me agrada.

-¿Quién?

-Esa chica, tiene algo que no me agrada.

-A mi lo que no me gusta es su mirada, me produce escalofrío.

Ya habían terminado las clases y las dos chicas se encontraban guardando sus cosas para poder irse a sus casas, fue cuando Aome se percató que tenía un libro en su mochila que no le pertenecía.

-¿Qué es esto? –la chica veía el libro –esto no es mío.

-Ese parece uno de los libros de Sesshomaru –decía InuYasha que estaba detrás de Aome.

-No entiendo que hace en mi mochila, creo que iré a devolvérselo.

-Entonces vamos –InuYasha caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir –era la voz de una chica que provenía de afuera del salón.

-¡Ay no! –Miroku bajaba la cabeza.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿No puede ser mañana Kikyo?... es que tenemos prisa –trataba de suplicar Miroku.

-No, tiene que ser ahora.

-Me puedes explicar por qué tenemos a Kikyo como compañera de equipo de trabajo –le susurraba por lo bajo Miroku a InuYasha.

-La verdad… no lo sé –InuYasha se encogía de hombros.

-Creo que se tendrán que ir solas –anunciaba uno de los chicos.

-Yo me quedaré, te espero Miroku –ante estas palabras los ojos azules del chico se iluminaron.

-Gracias querida Sango.

-Yo también te espero InuYasha –Aome lo veía fijamente, pero apartó su mirada cuando comenzó a sentir un escalofrío, eso indicaba que Kikyo la estaba viendo.

-No, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, recuerda que no estuviste en todo el día de ayer –Miroku y Sango no entendían a qué se refería InuYasha.

-Tienes razón… pero tú…

-¡Feh! No te preocupes, nos veremos luego.

Aome iba camino a su casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en que se hubiera quedado con InuYasha, ya que él muchas veces la había esperado cuando tenía trabajo extra después de clases.

Algo llegó a su mente. El libro que había dicho InuYasha que era de su hermano. Todavía tenía tiempo antes de llegar a su casa, así que decidió ir a la casa de su amigo a devolver el libro, aunque no entendía por qué lo tenía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora por qué no vienes con InuYasha? –preguntaba Sesshomaru después de que abrió la puerta.

-Bueno… es que él tuvo que quedarse para hacer un trabajo –decía Aome un poco nerviosa –y solo vine porque quería saber si esto es tuyo –le mostraba un libro de pasta negra y con letras doradas que decían "código penal". Sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver su libro, ¿cómo es que había llegado a las manos de aquella chica?, entonces recordó que lo había olvidado la noche anterior junto a ella.

-Pasa –fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Aome sin titubear entró a la casa.

Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron cada uno en un sillón diferente.

-Toma… lamento habérmelo llevado, aunque no sé por qué lo tenía en mis cosas –Aome le daba el libro.

-No hay problema… ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? –ella se sorprendía, no era muy común que Sesshomaru preguntara esas cosas.

-B-bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, fue muy útil –Aome sonreía. Sesshomaru se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta -¿qué pasa?

-Voy a traer algo de tomar –decía sin voltear a mirarla. Aome se quedaba en su lugar.

A los pocos minutos los dos estaban tomando agua. Sesshomaru miraba hacia el ventanal y Aome veía a todos lados. Estaban en un silencio muy incómodo.

-Creo que ya debo irme, gracias Sesshomaru y disculpa por lo de tu libro –Aome se levantaba para ir a la cocina y dejar el vaso.

-Déjalo ahí… ¿no vas a esperar a InuYasha? –después de mucho tiempo posaba su mirada en ella.

-No… es que tengo que ir a mi casa –se levantaba, dejaba el vaso en la mesita que estaba frente a ella y tomaba su mochila –gracias por el agua y perdón por lo de tu libro –él no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía nerviosa, sobre todo porque no decía ni una palabra. No sabía por qué pero en ese momento volteó su mirada hacia el ventanal y vio a Hojo pasar justo en ese instante. Sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, si bien ya había superado un poco aquel desagradable incidente de hace unos meses aún le dolía un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, no ya te ibas? –la fría voz de el hermano de InuYasha la había hecho reaccionar.

-Yo… y-ya me voy –Aome daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida, Sesshomaru pudo ver en su mirada tristeza y desconcierto, algo que lo puso intranquilo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi?, n-nada… adiós Sesshomaru –caminó hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente.

-¿Qué le pasaría?... repentinamente cambió su actitud… y a mi qué me importa lo que le pase –Sesshomaru no solo estaba desconcertado por Aome, sino también por su propia actitud, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, él nunca se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano, entonces por qué estaba así tan solo de ver en la mirada de Aome tristeza.

--------------

-Por fin terminamos… gracias por esperarme querida Sango –Miroku abrazaba dulcemente a su novia.

-No quería dejarte solo y menos junto a esa chica –Sango veía a Kikyo que junto con InuYasha recogían algunos papeles del escritorio.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Ah estas celosa! –Miroku esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-No, eso no es verdad –Sango se ruborizaba.

-No tienes que estar celosa, tú eres la única chica para mí, además Kikyo va en busca de otra persona –el chico señalaba a InuYasha.

-No me digas que…

-Sí, creo que le agrada más mi amigo.

-Yo me voy –decía InuYasha.

-¿Nos vamos juntos InuYasha? –Kikyo lo tomaba del brazo.

-Eh… yo… -el chico balbuceaba –lo que sucede… es que tengo que ver a Aome.

-Pero ella no esta aquí, ¿no la mandaste a su casa?

-Que entrometida –susurraba Sango a Miroku, el chico solo reía.

-Sí… pero le dije… que en cuanto terminara la veía, bueno debo irme, se me hace tarde –InuYasha salía de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Iba camino a su casa, repentinamente a su mente llegó la imagen de ella. Estaba pensando en Aome y sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Ya había llegado frente a esa casa color durazno y tocaba el timbre desde hace un rato, pero nadie le abría y eso le preocupaba. Empezó a ver todo a su alrededor y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Aome estaba en su recámara, acostada en su cama y con la cara hundida en su almohada. Desde hace un tiempo escuchaba que tocaban el timbre pero no quería abrir, no quería ver a nadie.

Sorpresivamente la ventana de su habitación comenzaba a abrirse y por ella entraba alguien.

-Le he dicho que no deje la ventana abierta, pero ahora me alegro que nunca me haya hecho caso –Aome al escuchar esas palabras levantó la cabeza.

-InuYasha –susurraba la chica bastante sorprendida. Él no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí ya que estaba de espaldas tratando de meter sus cosas -¡InuYasha! –el grito de Aome lo había sorprendido haciendo que volteara para verla mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el piso, pero algo lo sorprendió más. La chica se había acercado a él y ahora lo abrazaba.

-A-Aome –él se había quedado paralizado, no esperaba esa clase de bienvenida. Ella había hundido la cara en su pecho, sin decir una palabra -¿Qué… pasa? –InuYasha había reaccionado, lo hizo porque sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla. Aome negaba con la cabeza -¿Qué tienes?

-No me preguntes nada… por favor –InuYasha no entendía, se sentía impotente al no saber que había ocurrido, ella no estaba bien y eso era lo único claro. Con su mano tomó la barbilla de la chica e hizo que levantara el rostro para verlo.

-No me gusta verte así, dime que pasa, no soporto verte triste.

-Inu… Yasha –se miraban fijamente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-"¿Qué pasa?, por qué el corazón se me acelera… Aome se ve… hermosa…" –pensaba el chico mientras la veía.

-"Siento que mi corazón late rápidamente, pero que…" –Aome se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar.

Todo estaba en silencio, en ese momento sentían que no existía nadie más, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro, estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar su respiración, sus rostros se acercaban lentamente.

-"Aome… así te ves… te ves tan… frágil, es por eso que me dan ganas de… protegerte, es por eso que siempre estoy contigo y ahora…" –Aome… yo… te…

* * *

Qué tal quedó? (Saralim se pone detrás de un escudo) n.n jejejeje, bueno veremos que pasará en el próximo capítulo, ya que en el anterior casi me matan xD, y como siempre espero que me dejen sus review, que me hacen muy feliz n.n 

**_Thwarted Moony_**... Gracias por tu review, eres nueva? entonces Bienvenida al mágico mundo de los fics n.n' jejejeje, creo que me emocioné n.n', que bueno que te guste mi historia y con respecto a lo que me decías todo depende de lo que haga Sesshomaru, no, no es cierto todo va ir bien para nuestra parejita (exceptuando a Kikyo y Kouga n.n'), espero que me dejes un review con tus comentarios, saludos!

_**Sesshi 23**_... Gracias por tu comentario, en verdad te lo agradesco n.n... la pareja la tengo muy bien definida es solo que me gusta crear un poco de conflictos ya que la vida no es color de rosa xD, y no te preocupes que Rin si aparecerá y Sesshomaru no se quedara solito n.n, espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos por aquí n.n, cuídate, te mando saludos.

_**Itnuzi Desli**_... por eso hoy traje un escudo n.n', tranquila chica no pienso hacerle nada malo a Sessh porque yo también lo adoro (suspiro) jejejeje, pero que bueno que apesar de la amenaza te haya gustado el capítulo n.n y haber que te parece este, espero tus comentarios n.n

_**natsuki**_... Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad me da mucha alegría que les guste mi historia n.n, me halagas con ese comentario que hiciste pero solo tengo una loca muy loca imaginación jejeje... y gracias por tu sugerencia suena muy bien, lo malo es que si asesora a Rin nuestro lindo Sessh se quedará solito u.u, la pequeña si saldrá aunque no se si sea tan pequeña n.n', y lo del amor irá surgiendo poco a poco, pero es que esta Aome es una chica algo despistada además todavía sigueun pocoherida, pero trataré de convencerla para que todo salga bien n.n, cuidate mucho, saludos y espero tu review n.n

_**ShioryAsuka**_... Que bueno que te agrade lo que escribo n.n, y yo si me imagino a Sessh enamorado de Aome pero tal vez eso no suceda, ya verás en la continuación que es lo que le pasa al hermano mayor de Inu n.n, aunque tal vez Inu si lo vea como competencia jejejeje, pero bueno eso ya lo veremos n.n', gracias por tu comentario y espero que me dejes el de este capítulo n.n, saludos!

_**Alejandra**_... que bueno que a pesar de mi confesión te siga gustando mi historia n.n jejeje, y como tu te diste cuenta tiene que salir para que Inu y Aome se junten más, te prometo no hacerla sufrir mucho solo lo necesario n.n'... y si la verdad que me gustó crearle conflicto jajajaja pero no te preocupes todo sigue igual n.n y para que tu curiosidad pare un poco aquí te traigo el siguiente cap n.n, espero que también te guste n.n

_**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**_... Konnichiwa chicas! gracias por su review, me da gusto que la historia les guste n.n, y Sango no regañes a Kagome, yo tuve la culpa u.u jejejeje, pero espero que este cap también les guste y me sigan dejando sus opiniones n.n, cuídense y las veo en el otro cap n.n

_**hakudekin**_... muchas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me agrada que les guste mi fic, que no es muy bueno pero lo hago con mucho cariño n.n, y como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización n.n, esperando para que la leas y me dejes tus comentarios n.n, y tienes toda la razón la respuesta la tendrás en los siguientes capítulos n.n, pero por mientras te puedo decir que si todo sigue así, es problable que si n.n jejejeje, saludos!!

_**chiharu**_... que alegría que mi UA si te guste n.n, es un honor para mí que todos ustedes lo lean y se tomen la molestía de dejar sus reviews, y como lo pediste aquí está un nuevo capítulo haber que te parece y estoy segura que te aclarará esa duda que tienes n.n, espero tu comentario, cuídate.

_**NaTsumi-San**_... Creo que para mi también fue una sorpresa lo de Sesshomaru n.n jejejeje, me gustó confundir un poco,vaya que los conflictos son interesantesxDpero con este capítulo tal vez te des una idea de lo que es n.n', y aquí esta la actualización espero que también te guste n.n y gracias por tu comentario, no lo hago muy bien ya queestoy empezando pero me da gusto que les agrade mi loca historia n.n, te mando saludos!

_**andromeda black**_... Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, y claro que seguiré escribiendo, mientras ustedes se tomen la molestía de leer y dejar sus comentarios yo seguiré dejando volar la loca imaginación jejeje, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado n.n, espero tu review, saludos!

_**Pola**_... gracias por tu review n.n, y no te preocupes la confusión que tiene Sesshomaru pronto sabrás cual es n.n (además a la mayoría nos gustaría que fuera la pareja InuKag n.n), y por mientras dejo esto que espero te guste n.n, ta mando saludos n.n

_Muchas, muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review, en serio que me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo todo lo que sale de,mi loca imaginación n.n... nos vemos en el próximo cap, Saludos!!_

**_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter..._**


	7. Confusiones

_Holas a todos!!... espero que estén bien n.n... yo paso por aquí para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, que como siempre espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews que como saben me hacen muy feliz n.n... sin más que decir comenzamos..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes_

* * *

>>.**Confusiones.>>**

Era una hermosa escena la que se estaba presenciando en aquella habitación. Un joven de cabello plateado abrazaba con dulzura y ternura a una chica de largo cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, los más hermosos que había visto y que ahora lo miraban fijamente, pensaba él, igual que el posaba su ahora tierna mirada ambarina.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tal vez cualquiera podría predecir lo que estaba por suceder.

Un ruido. Tocaban el timbre una vez más, rompiendo con aquel encantador momento.

-De-debo… abrir –Aome reaccionaba, los dos se habían separado de ese abrazo y volteaban sus miradas con las mejillas sumamente coloradas. El timbre volvió a sonar y fue cuando Aome bajó las escaleras rápidamente, InuYasha decidió seguirla.

-¡Hola Aome!, vengo a invitar… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba al ver a InuYasha.

-No tengo por qué contestarte estúpido lobo –InuYasha estaba molesto.

-¡Hola Kouga! ¿Cómo estas? –Aome decidía intervenir.

-Bien, hasta que vi a este idiota –siempre era lo mismo, InuYasha y Kouga sostenían una pelea silenciosa de miradas.

-Será mejor que te vayas –decía InuYasha enojado.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, yo venía a invitar a Aome a salir –tomaba la mano de la chica.

-Kouga yo… lo siento pero ahora no puedo, es que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien –decía el cantante con desilusión –entonces el sábado vendré por ti y no aceptaré una negativa –le daba un beso a Aome en la mejilla y se iba rápidamente, entes de que ella le diera un "no puedo" como respuesta –Adiós querida Aome.

-A-Adiós Kouga –a ella le sorprendían las actitudes de ese chico tan persistente. InuYasha apretaba fuertemente el puño, no entendía por qué sentía un inmenso coraje cuando Kouga la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo… me voy –InuYasha pasaba junto a Aome.

-InuYasha –ella lo tomaba del brazo y él volteaba a verla a los ojos –gra-gracias por estar… conmigo.

-Sí, no hay problema –él se zafaba del agarre de la chica y se iba del lugar.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... no sé… solo la tenía ahí… entre mis brazos… se veía tan indefensa… tan…" –InuYasha sacudía su cabeza –"no sé que está pasando… ella solo es… mi amiga… y yo… solo… la ayudo a salir adelante… de alguna manera… se lo prometí" –él caminaba, se había desviado del camino para su casa, por alguna extraña razón sus pasos lo habían llevado a ese parque –Fue aquí hace unos meses donde le dije que no estaba sola, que no estaría sola –veía la banca que estaba a la sombra de ese árbol de sakuras –"Vamos, ¿tan difícil es aceptar que te enamoraste de ella?" –una voz. Su propia voz de nuevo hablaba en su cabeza, esa voz tan molesta en algunos momentos, te dice cosas que no quisieras escuchar porque sabes que son verdad, dice lo que uno nunca se atrevería a decir -¡Já!, yo no estoy… ¿enamorado de ella? –fue entonces cuando InuYasha entendió. Se dio cuenta que en su corazón había empezado a albergar un sentimiento hacia Aome, y no precisamente uno de amistad. Prueba de ello fue que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de besarla, tenía el deseo de probar esos labios, se sentía tan bien cuando esos cálidos brazos lo rodearon. En ese momento el chico sintió una gran rabia al recordar que Kouga había llegado a interrumpirlos y no solo eso, también la había invitado a salir enfrente de él. InuYasha apretó su puño izquierdo, su vista seguía en el árbol.

-Pero ella tampoco se negó ante la invitación… será que Aome siente algo por él –sacudió su cabeza una vez más, quería apartar todos esos pensamientos que ahora lo agobiaban –Debo ir a casa… ¡Oh no!, olvidé mis cosas en la casa de Aome… no quiero verla ahora y menos después de mi comportamiento… estoy tan confundido… ¡maldición!, ¿qué me pasa?

----------

-¿Si quién habla?

-Miroku, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿InuYasha?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… dejé mis cosas en casa de Aome… pero ahora no puedo pasar por ellas y las necesito, ¿puedes ir a su casa y traérmelas por favor?

-Sí, esta bien amigo.

-Gracias Miroku, te debo una.

-No hay problema –los dos chicos cortaron la comunicación telefónica.

----------

-¡Hola señorita Aome! –saludaba un chico de aspecto agradable.

-¡Hola Miroku! ¿Qué pasa? –los dos chicos entraban a la casa después de que ella abriera la puerta.

-Es que InuYasha me pidió que viniera por sus cosas.

-¿Eso te pidió? –en la voz de Aome se notaba desilusión.

-Sí… me dijo que no podía venir ahora y que las necesitaba.

-E-esta bien…ahora te las doy –la chica subía las escaleras.

-¿Por qué?... por qué le dijo eso a Miroku, él pudo pedírmelas a mi, no entiendo por qué se molestó hace rato –Aome tomaba la mochila de InuYasha que estaba en su recámara.

Minutos después Miroku salía de la casa Higurashi con las cosas de su amigo.

---------

-¿Aome te pasa algo? –preguntaba Sango. La chica no parecía haber escuchado la pregunta, seguía viendo un punto del patio de la escuela, su miraba estaba perdida, distraída -¿Aome?

-¿Eh?... ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que yo te pregunto, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ah… nada… ¿me pregunto dónde están los chicos?

-Deben estar en su clase, recuerda que nosotras salimos antes al descanso, así que no deben tardar.

-Es verdad –en aquel momento las chicas los vieron, iban saliendo del edificio de la escuela, Miroku al ver a Sango sonrió e InuYasha tenía la misma actitud de siempre, una expresión tranquila y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Hola chicas! –saludaba muy alegre Miroku, mientras le daba un corto pero tierno beso a Sango. InuYasha se sentaba en la misma banca que Aome pero dejando una distancia entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal sus clases? –preguntaba Aome mientras los miraba. Ella esperaba que le contestara InuYasha pero no recibió respuesta.

-Ah, bien… ya saben lo normal –Miroku había decidido contestar, desde ayer veía a su amigo algo extraño – ¿Sango me acompañas a… comprar algo de comer?, es que tengo mucha hambre… bueno nosotros ahora regresamos –decía mientras se llevaba a su novia, que no entendía que pasaba.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado sentados ahí, en silencio. InuYasha miraba hacia un árbol que estaba cerca y Aome lo veía a él, no entendía que estaba sucediendo, por qué su amigo se comportaba diferente.

-InuYasha… ¿estas bien?

-Sí –seguía viendo hacia aquel lugar, parecía no ponerle atención a su acompañante. Aome bajaba la mirada, las manos las tenía apoyadas en sus piernas y ahora apretaba levemente sus puños, le desesperaba aquella situación.

-No entiendo por qué estas molesto… y veo que no quieres decirme la razón… luego nos vemos –Higurashi se levantaba de su asiento y se iba del lugar sin darle tiempo a InuYasha para reaccionar.

-No, Aome… -demasiado tarde, ella se había ido de ahí -¡maldición!... soy un idiota –decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-Hasta que lo reconoces amigo mío.

-No estoy para bromas Miroku –seguía su rostro sobre la mesa.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?

-No me lo preguntes porque ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola Kikyo –saludaba Miroku con un pequeño dejo de fastidio.

-Vine por la parte que les tocaba del trabajo –ante estas palabras InuYasha había levantado rápidamente la cabeza y Miroku abría los ojos.

-No me digas que era para hoy.

-Sí, es para hoy y como suponía que no lo tendrían he hecho el trabajo yo sola, al rato se lo entregaré al profesor –en los rostros de InuYasha y Miroku aparecía una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Kikyo, eres genial.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero me debes una InuYasha –después de decir esto dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

-Felicidades amigo, le debes un favor a tu admiradora Kikyo –decía Miroku con sarcasmo.

-Que gracioso, mejor vamos al salón.

-----------

-Que bueno que las clases terminaron ya, no soporto más a Kikyo –decía el chico de los cabellos plateados con un tono de fastidio.

-Bueno que esperabas, que no ves que la pobre de Kikyo trata de conquistar tu duro corazón –había dicho Miroku en un tono melodramático y llevándose las manos a su pecho.

-Deja de decir tonterías, mejor vamonos.

-¿Dónde está Aome? –preguntaba cuando solo vio a Sango en el salón.

-Ya se fue –había contestado escuetamente, se podía notar que la novia de su amigo estaba visiblemente enojada con él.

-¿Se fue… a su casa?

-Sí.

-Bueno, entonces luego nos vemos, voy a verla –InuYasha se disponía a salir.

-Yo que tú mejor no iba, no creo que la encuentres –decía Sango mirando a Miroku con complicidad, todavía utilizaba el tono frío.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me comentó que tenía que irse rápido ya que había quedado con Kouga para salir hoy –la chica no había mirado ni un solo momento a InuYasha.

-¿¡Qué!?... pero ellos saldrían el sábado –InuYasha estaba exaltado.

-Ah si, me comentó que también saldrían el sábado.

-¿También?, ¿Va a volver a salir con él?

-Cálmate querido amigo, no tienes por qué ponerte así, pareciera que te molesta que salgan juntos, como si estuvieras celoso… pero qué digo si la señorita Aome y tú solo son amigos, además jamás te enamorarías de ella –Miroku decidió intervenir, se notaba un poco de malicia en sus palabras.

-Cla-caro que no… no digas estupideces –InuYasha reaccionaba ante las palabras de Miroku –Y-yo me voy –el chico salía lo más rápido que podía. Cuando vieron que salió, Miroku y Sango comenzaron a reír.

-Nuestras sospechas son ciertas.

-Sí, ¿viste lo furioso que se puso?

-¿Pero la señorita Aome si saldrá con Kouga? –preguntaba Miroku viéndola fijamente.

-No, claro que no… no creo que tenga ánimos de salir, no se veía bien –el semblante de Sango había cambiado, estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila… yo creo que hoy se arreglarán las cosas –Miroku abrazaba a su novia.

-Eso espero.

-Ya verás que si.

---------------

-"Tal vez Aome si siente algo por él… pensé que estaría mal por lo que sucedió en la mañana, por eso fui a buscarla… pero veo que está muy bien… ¡Já! Tan bien que va a salir con el idiota de Kouga" –InuYasha caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, todo le resultaba bastante confuso. Tan orgulloso que no quería aceptar lo que sabía muy bien estaba pasando –Creo que se volverá una costumbre llegar aquí cuando no este muy bien –una vez más sus pasos lo habían llevado a ese lugar en donde se encontraba aquel viejo árbol de sakuras. Decidió sentarse en la banca que ahí se encontraba, había una persona del otro lado pero InuYasha no se tomó la molestia de ver quien era, tal vez alguien que también necesitaba la tranquilidad que aquel lugar proporcionaba –"¿InuYasha a qué le tienes miedo?" –la voz de Aome llegaba a su cabeza -¿Por qué vienen esas palabras a mi mente en un momento así?. "Supongo… que a perder a la persona que más quiero… o ver sufrir a una persona especial", eso fue lo que le dije y no sé por qué, "¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?" –Levantaba una mano y la ponía sobre su cabeza –no, esas preguntas ahora no, "¿InuYasha a qué le tienes miedo?... ¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?" –Estas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de InuYasha, comenzaban a aturdirlo -¿Qué pasa?, "me agrada que nos estemos empezando a llevar bien… prométeme que seguiremos así, que nunca nos vamos a alejar y que siempre seremos amigos", ¡NO! ¡Es que no quiero ser tu amigo! –InuYasha abría los ojos, había reaccionado ante sus propias palabras y esta vez no había sido una voz en su cabeza, esta vez era él el que las decía. Entonces recordó aquel momento tan extraño y especial, él la tenía en sus brazos y veía su rostro que para él en ese momento era el más lindo que había visto, podía escuchar la respiración de ella, recordaba la cercanía de sus rostros y el roce de la respiración de Aome, esos delicados y tentadores labios que estuvo a punto de probar, que quería probar –"me comentó que tenía que irse rápido ya que había quedado con Kouga para salir hoy", no, no puede salir con él. "Cálmate querido amigo, no tienes por qué ponerte así, pareciera que te molesta que salgan juntos, como si estuvieras celoso", ¡Já! ¿Celoso yo? "¿InuYasha a qué le tienes miedo?" –Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones y recuerdos, sentía que iba a explotar, no podía con tanto –"¿InuYasha a qué le tienes miedo?"… a perderte "¿Quién es la persona que más quieres?" –Por fin lo había aceptado, después de todo aquello entendió que no quería perderla, que ahora no soportaría perderla y menos en manos de Kouga ni de ningún otro –Ella es la persona que más quiero –con esas palabras había terminado la lucha consigo mismo.

-¿Quién es la persona qué más quieres? –InuYasha se sorprendió, esta vez esas palabras no habían salido de su mente, esa voz era de…

-¿Aome? –la persona que estaba del otro lado se asomó por detrás del árbol, sí efectivamente era ella.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Y-yo… bueno… solo… vine… -InuYasha balbuceaba, pero repentinamente una duda vino a su mente- mejor dime qué haces tú aquí –el chico había sentido alegría al verla ahí, sola, eso significaba que no había salido con aquel chico que era una amenaza para él.

-Necesitaba caminar un rato y fue cuando llegué aquí… ya me iba y escuché tu voz, creo que hablabas contigo mismo –InuYasha se paralizó, los nervios comenzaron a llegar, ¿ella había escuchado todo?

-Eh… ¿Q-qué escuchaste?

-Supongo que todo, pero no entendí mucho, solo cuando dijiste que ella era la persona que más querías –Aome se encogió de hombros –fue por eso que te pregunté.

-Lo siento –el bajaba la mirada, mientras ella se levantaba para ir a sentarse junto a él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mi actitud de la mañana, yo no estaba… muy concentrado.

-No te preocupes, pero dime ¿estas bien?... es que desde ayer estas un poco raro, te fuiste molesto.

-No… es que… ya te dije que no me agrada ese tal Kouga… pero no estaba molesto.

-Me da gusto que ya estés mejor –Aome recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha, causándole un sobresalto al chico –no me gusta que estemos distanciados.

-A mi tampoco… eso no volverá a pasar –InuYasha pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Aome y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, ella mantenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de él, cerró lo ojos, se sentía mejor, y él… él estaba tranquilo, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, nunca supuso que aceptar sus sentimientos lo haría sentirse mejor, pero sobre todo con un enorme deseo de mantener a aquella chica junto a él, no permitiría que le quitaran a la persona que más quería… a su querida Aome.

* * *

Ahí termina!, ¿qué tal quedó?... espero que como todos los demás les haya gustado n.n disculpen que haya hecho sufrira Inu T.T, yo también me siento mal por eso pero ya se arreglaron las cosas n.n'... y ya para los próximos cap irán apareciendo los demás personajes y enredos, se descubrirá que siente Sesshomaru y muchas cosas más n.n, por cierto varias personitas que me dejaron sus reviews parece que me leen la mente T.T le atinaron a muchas cosas que pasarán T.T, bueno pero no les diré cuales xD, así que espero que me dejen sus comentarios de este capítulo, ya saben que sus reviews me motivan para seguir n.n... 

**_sesshi23_**... (Saralim se esconde detrás del escudo) amiga mía n.n pues ya aquí está el siguiente cap, y siento si las dejo con la angustía y casi te mato pero es que creo que me gusta un poco el suspenso xD, te prometo no hacerlo... muy seguido n.n', cuidate mucho, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este cap también te guste n.n

**_Itnuzi desli_**... (Saralim se esconde tras dos escudos... "es que esta chica es de cuidado n.n") que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y aquí como lo pediste la continuación rápido, aunque te advierto que las escritoras no trabajamos bajo presión xD, na no es cierto, pero tranquila lo de Sessh con Aome lo explicaré en los próximos caps n.n así que no pienses mal, ya te dije que no haré sufrir a nuestro querido Sessh n.n, cuidate, te mando saludos y espero que me dejes un review n.n

**_natsuki_**... que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n, no sabes que feliz me hacen esos comentarios n.n, y si te gustó que Inu no le hiciera caso a Kikyo qué te pareció este cap?, aunque no todo será color de rosa u.u, pero eso ya lo verán en los siguientes caps n.n, cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y espero el de éste para ver si te gustó n.n

**_Thwarted Moony_**... no tienes nada que agradecer al contrario yo soy la que agradece por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus reviews n.n y siento si te dejé con la duda, pero aquí está el cap para que no te quedes tan mal n.n, espero que también te guste y me dejes un review, saludos!

**_Alejandra_**... oye chica tu eres una de las que me lee la mente, como sabías que iba a llegar alguien? T.T, creo que era predecible verdad? n.n'jejeje, pero que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí está el otro n.n, que de igual forma espero que te guste, otra confesión que espero que no afecte tu gusto por mi fic es que Kikyo si será un poco entrometida, lo siento pero por más que quise convencerla no se pudo, es que es medio testaruda n.n' pero te prometo que trataré de que no se salga con la suya n.n jejejeje... lo de Sessh se irá sabiendo en los próximos caps y no te preocupes trataré de no crear muchos conflictos n.n'jejejeje, cuidate mucho, saludos y espero tu review para que me digas que tal voy con mi loca historia n.n

**_NaTsumi-san_**... chica malvada xD gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, si yo también me quedé maravillada con la actitud de Inu (suspiro), y Kikyo ya sabes esa chica tiene que salir sino la trama no resulta interesanten.n' y eso de que quiera quitarle a Inu pues si ya ves como es ella, quiere lo que no le pertenece xD pero no te preocupes como dices las momias que en este caso no lo es, pero en resumen no ganará o.ó... xD que alegría me da que te guste mi historia n.n, y con respecto a lo que preguntaste, sí, tengo otra llamada "Sálvame", pero esa ya la terminé fue solo un mini fic, y si lo lees me dices que te pareció si? n.n, bueno cuidate mucho y gracias por los lindos comentarios que me haces, espero seguirlos recibiendo n.n, saludos!!

**_Kagome_**... Oh! me halaga que mi fic de UA te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario, y como lo pediste aquí esta la continuación, espero no haberte defraudado con este cap, no soy muy buena como te habrás dado cuenta pero es que apenas empiezo, pero ten por seguro que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n, espero recibir tu review de este cap, gracias n.n, cuidate, te mando saludos!

**_shioryasuka_**... holas! chica de doble personalidad n.n', pues como lo pidió asuka aquí está la continuación aunque shiory no quiera xD, espero que también te guste n.n y me dejes tu comentario de qué te pareció n.n, cuidate mucho y tu shiory contrólate xD, adiós!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibí, me hacen muy feliz n.n y espero que de este cap también me dejen para saber si voy bien con lo que escribo n.n, cuídense, les mando muchos saludos a todos!

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	8. Vida salvada gracias a ti

_Holas a todos!... si soy yo de nuevo, la loca de Saralim xD... he aquí para traer un nuevo capítulo de esta su historia, que agradesco mucho que les esté gustando y me dejensus valiosos reviews n.n... el día de hoy estoy feliz porque iré a ver el "Fantasma de la opera", es que me la han recomendado y tenía muchas ganas de verla n.n' pero bueno no los entretengo más y aquí el capítulo..._

_**Nota...** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_

_"..." lo que piensan _

**

* * *

**

**>>.Vida salvada… gracias a ti.>>**

Miércoles. Demasiado bullicio en la preparatoria Sengoku Jidai. En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un gran cartel, el cual había causado la gran alegría de los alumnos y a eso se debían los comentarios que se hacían por los pasillos, los salones y a la hora del descanso.

-Se me había olvidado que en la escuela se hace esto a mediados de enero.

¿Vas a ir?

-Claro, no me lo perdería –Estos eran algunos de los comentarios que se hacían.

Una chica de cabellos castaños iba llegando al salón del grupo primero doce, en el rostro tenía una expresión de felicidad mezclada con curiosidad.

¡Buenos días! –saludaba muy alegremente.

¡Buenos días Sango!

¿Ya te enteraste de lo del sábado?

-No¿de qué hablas? –preguntaba Aome con cara de confusión.

-Me pregunto si te fijas por dónde pasas y lo que hay a tu alrededor –decía Sango sentándose en su silla –a la entrada de la escuela se encuentra un cartel, al parecer la escuela por estas fechas hace una fiesta para los alumnos, no me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y al ver que su amiga pensaba hablar –solo sé, por lo que dicen en los pasillos, que es una costumbre.

-Ya veo… ¿entonces va a ser el sábado¿a qué hora y en dónde?

-Aquí en la escuela, en el gimnasio a las seis de la tarde¿vas a venir?

-No lo sé, tal vez –Aome se encogía de hombros –"Invitaré a InuYasha", supongo que tu vendrás con Miroku.

-Claro –Sango sonreía, pero esa sonrisa se había borrado cuando el profesor de Matemáticas entraba en el salón, con su habitual traje gris y el portafolio negro.

-Buenos días, siéntense es hora de la clase –decía dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio y dándose media vuelta para empezar a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Otra vez lo mismo, esta clase es una tortura, es muy complicada –Aome recargaba su cabeza en la mesa.

-Señorita Higurashi, dije que es hora de la clase, no de platicar o dormirse –el profesor volteaba a verla, aquellos ojos un poco fríos le recordaban a Kikyo, aunque éstos le gustaban menos que los de la joven compañera de InuYasha.

-Yo… no… lo siento –Aome sacaba su libreta para empezar a escribir.

-Es más tortura tener a Naraku como profesor y más de esta clase –Sango decía por lo bajo, a lo cual Aome sonrió.

-Querido amigo, hora del descanso, vamos con las chicas –Miroku sonreía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Si –InuYasha también se levantaba y los dos se disponían a salir del salón.

-InuYasha –la voz de una chica los había detenido –espera, necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué pasa Kikyo? –preguntaba el joven de los ojos ámbar.

-Yo me adelanto –Miroku salía.

¿Ya sabes que el sábado será la fiesta?

-Ah si, creo que escuché algo de eso –decía sin tomarle importancia.

-Bueno es que… quería que vinieras conmigo –InuYasha frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esas palabras –recuerda que me debes una –terminó diciendo Kikyo al no verlo muy convencido.

-Esta bien Kikyo, iremos a la fiesta juntos –InuYasha suspiraba mientras en el rostro de Kikyo se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal –bueno ahora debo irme, nos vemos después –salía del salón.

-Ahora si, InuYasha irá conmigo y no con esa Higurashi.

Los chicos encontraron a Aome y Sango en la misma banca de siempre, casi no hablaron del baile que acontecería el sábado, se la pasaron platicando del arduo trabajo que les había dejado Naraku, al parecer no iba a ir el resto de la semana y por eso les había dejado muchos ejercicios para que trabajaran esos días y además tenían mucha tarea para el fin de semana, parecía una plan perfecto para que los estudiantes no pudieran divertirse el sábado por la tarde, porque cabe destacar que había dicho que quien no los llevara tendría que presentar un exhaustivo examen.

-Esto es horrible –Aome tenía un semblante muy decaído. Los cuatro chicos caminaban por las calles que los llevarían a sus casas, hace unos minutos las clases habían terminado.

-Tranquila señorita Aome, tengo una idea –decía Miroku parándose frente a los tres chicos -Por qué no vamos el viernes a mi casa y ahí pasamos el día resolviendo el trabajo, así podremos ayudarnos.

-Querrás decir, ayudar a Aome –InuYasha se cruzaba de brazos –porque Sango no es tan mala en matemáticas -mala idea decir aquellas palabras. Aome apretó los puños con fuerza.

¡Eres un idiota!... ¡y no te preocupes no es necesario que me ayuden! –Aome caminaba con rapidez dejándolos atrás. Miroku se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, Sango hacía un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza e InuYasha se había quedado estático, no había sido su intención lastimarla pero fue un comentario que no pudo reprimir.

-Creo que ella tiene razón… querido amigo tienes que arreglar este problema.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo InuYasha –Sango suspiraba mientras veía como Aome se alejaba.

-Yo…

-Ve con ella –Sango lo empujaba.

InuYasha corrió un poco para alcanzar a Aome que ya iba a una gran distancia lejos de ellos.

-Oye yo… lo siento –decía caminando junto a ella. Aome no lo había mirado –ya te dije que lo siento –InuYasha volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado, un ligero color aparecía en sus mejillas, algo que Aome notó al verlo de reojo.

-No te preocupes… tal vez tengas razón, no soy muy buena en matemáticas y podría causarles problemas –Aome miraba al frente.

-No digas eso… nosotros… yo te ayudaré –él la veía fijamente –lo que dije hace rato no era cierto –InuYasha bajaba la mirada. Detrás de ellos venía una parejita muy interesada por saber lo que decían.

-Oye InuYasha –el chico levantaba la vista cuando escuchó su nombre –supongo que ya te enteraste de lo del sábado –InuYasha asentía con la cabeza ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

-"¡Ay no¡Maldición, ahora que quiero estar con Aome no puedo, le prometí a Kikyo que iría con ella"

¿InuYasha? –preguntaba Aome cuando vio que se quedó muy pensativo.

-Eh… yo… es que no puedo… quedé con Kikyo que iría con ella –ante estas palabras Aome sintió una gran desilusión y bajó la mirada –Lo siento –dijo InuYasha al ver la reacción de Aome.

-No, no te preocupes –la chica fingía una sonrisa.

-Aome, pero puedes ir con Kouga¿no me dijiste que te invitó a salir el sábado? –intervino Sango, no le había gustado el hecho de que InuYasha fuera con Kikyo y dejara sola a Aome.

-Es verdad puedo ir con Kouga –Aome parecía animada. InuYasha sintió que la sangre le hervía por el hecho de que el cantante pareciera una vez más.

¡No, no puedes ir con él! –había dicho InuYasha en un arrebato de celos.

¿Por qué no, tú irás con Kikyo, entonces Aome puede ir con quien quiera –Sango lo miraba con malicia y enojo.

-Ah… bueno… ¡Feh! –InuYasha cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

-Entonces tiene que decirle a Kouga señorita Aome, estoy seguro que inmediatamente le dirá que si –Miroku trataba de ver la reacción de InuYasha –y el viernes nos vemos en mi casa.

-Esta bien –Aome asentía.

InuYasha había acompañado a Aome a su casa, le costó mucho trabajo pero pudo lograr disimular el enojo que sentía al saber que era probable que ella fuera a la fiesta con Kouga.

Por la tarde Aome habló por teléfono con Kouga y éste encantado aceptó ir a la fiesta con ella. Todo quedó listo para que ese sábado Kouga pasara por Aome a las 5:30pm.

Viernes. Más expectación y bullicio por parte de los estudiantes de la preparatoria Sengoku Jidai. Al día siguiente sería la tan comentada y esperada fiesta.

El día había pasado normal, todos se quejaban del extenuante trabajo que Naraku, el profesor de matemáticas, les había dejado a todos los grupos que tenía a su cargo. Naraku se distinguía por ser un profesor muy estricto, no pasaba un día en que no dejara una trabajosa y difícil tarea. De mirada fría y carácter serio y duro, casi nunca se le veía hablar con nadie. Se sabía que tenía un hermano llamado Musou y éste tenía dos hijas: una iba en la primaria Owarinai Yume y la otra en la universidad Fukai Mori. Fuera de eso, la vida del profesor Naraku Kurou era todo un misterio.

¡Que bien, han terminado las clases, pero ahora viene lo difícil –decía Sango mientras caminaban.

-Sí, tendremos que trabajar toda la tarde, tenemos que terminar hoy todo el trabajo que Naraku amablemente nos dejó –decía Miroku con su habitual actitud serena.

¡Feh! Como se quejan, no es tan difícil –InuYasha tenía los brazos cruzados y hablaba con tono altanero.

-Tu dices eso porque te aseguro que en estos días no has abierto tu libreta de matemáticas –decía Aome mientras lo miraba. InuYasha se sorprendía.

-Eh… ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Ay InuYasha –Aome suspiraba, bajaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza, mientras los otros dos cerraban los ojos y suspiraban.

-Tu casa es muy linda Miroku –decía Sango que observaba todo a su alrededor.

¿No hay nadie? –preguntaba Aome al notar demasiado silencio.

-No, mi hermano se fue a jugar con Sota.

¡Ah es verdad, Souta me comentó que Shippo iría hoy a la casa –decía Aome y Miroku afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y mi hermana todavía no vuelve de la universidad –Miroku dejaba sus cosas en el pequeño sillón de la sala.

-No sabía que tenías una hermana mayor –decía Aome con sorpresa.

-Sí, va en primer año de la universidad.

¡Ah¿Cómo se llama?

¡Feh, no estamos aquí para platicar, venimos a hacer la tarea de matemáticas.

-Esta bien, mejor comenzamos sino InuYasha se impacienta.

-

Un chico de largo cabello plateado guardaba sus cosas en una mochila negra.

-Espera Sesshomaru –era una chica de largo cabello azabache, de finas facciones, esbelta figura, lindos y expresivos ojos oscuros, bastante atractiva. Respiraba con dificultad ya que había estado corriendo. Sesshomaru se le quedó mirando con aquellos inmutables y fríos ojos –es que… el profesor de ética me dijo que tú tienes las hojas que dio para poder hacer la tarea extra¿podrías prestármelas, solo voy a sacarles copia y te las regreso –ella lo veía fijamente, pero al contrario de las otras chicas de la universidad, ella no era insoportablemente encimosa, como las llamaba Sesshomaru, tampoco parecía tener interés en él y mucho menos se cohibía ante la presencia y mirada de aquel chico tan popular por su atractivo.

-Toma –contestó dándole un fólder.

-Gracias, ahora te las devuelvo¿vas a estar aquí? –ella tomaba el fólder.

-Sí.

-Esta bien, no tardo –salió rápidamente del salón.

Sesshomaru sacaba un libro de pasta negra y letras doradas "Código Penal", se volvía a sentar en la silla y comenzaba a leerlo. "¿Qué estará haciendo aquella chica tan molesta?... no sé por qué me pregunto esas tonterías".

¿Qué haces Sesshomaru, por qué tan solo? –era una compañera de él, una de sus tantas admiradoras, aunque ésta era un poco más discreta. De cabello oscuro, corto y siempre amarrado y unos inexpresivos ojos color rubí. Sesshomaru solo le dirigió una mirada fría y volvió a su lectura –Vaya el chico popular siempre tan estudioso y arrogante, que ni siquiera puede contestar por cortesía.

¿Qué quieres Kagura?

-Solo venía a hacerte un poco de compañía –ella se sentaba en la mesa frente a él y sonreía de una forma provocativa.

-No necesito tu compañía –Sesshomaru no levantaba la vista de aquel libro. Kagura lo miró indignada, se levantó y se fue.

-"Que fastidiosas son" -pensaba.

-Aquí están tus hojas, muchas gracias –la chica le entregaba el fólder. Como sabía que él no le respondería lo dejó sobre la mesa y dio media vuelta. Él solo lo recogió, lo guardó en su mochila y salió del salón.

Ella tomaba su mochila y con las hojas en la mano se dirigía a la puerta. Pero al salir había chocado con Kagura y ésta había tirado la bebida que tenía en la mano, ocasionando que las hojas de la chica que se habían caído se mancharan.

¡Ay no! Así no podré ocuparlas –decía mientras trataba de rescatarlas, pero todo fue inútil, la mayoría de las hojas estaban manchadas y casi sin poder leerlas.

-Lo siento, es que no me fije –decía con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Un chico había observado todo desde el final del pasillo.

-No te preocupes.

-

-"Ahora cómo haré el trabajo extra, las hojas se arruinaron" –la chica caminaba hacia las escaleras. Algo la sorprendió. Sesshomaru estaba parado al final de la escalera, cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados y en su mano tenía un fólder.

-Creo que necesitarás esto –había dicho sin abrir los ojos ni moverse y mostraba el fólder.

-Se-Sesshomaru –no podía creerlo, él nunca había sido atento o al menos no lo conocía así¡Gracias! –en el rostro de la chica aparecía una gran sonrisa.

¿Tienes algo qué hacer? –Sesshomaru la había acompañado a sacar nuevamente las copias y ahora caminaban juntos hacia sus casas. Él la miraba pero sin decir una palabra –lo digo porque me gustaría invitarte a comer, en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste… ¿me aceptas la invitación? –Ella sonreía, Sesshomaru lo pensó un poco, esa invitación no era como la de las otras chicas encimosas, esas palabras estaban llenas de cordialidad y agradecimiento.

-Esta bien –fue lo único que recibió como respuesta y platica en todo el camino.

-

-Estas operaciones están muy complicadas –Sango dejaba su cuaderno en la pequeña mesa de la sala, tenía una expresión de cansancio –no entiendo porqué habiendo tantos ejercicios sencillos Naraku nos deja los más complicados –ante ese cometario Miroku reía.

-Querida Sango te quejas más que la señorita Aome.

-Es verdad Aome no ha protestado ni un momento –Sango veía a su amiga y a InuYasha que estaba explicándole.

-Que bien, me estás entendiendo más fácil –InuYasha sonreía mientras veía a Aome.

-Sí, ni yo lo creo, pero ahora si entiendo –Aome tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Escuchaban el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, eso indicaba que alguien había llegado.

¡Hermano ya llegué! –era la voz de una chica.

-Estamos aquí en la sala –anunciaba Miroku. Repentinamente vieron una chica que se asomaba a la sala y detrás de ella venía un chico de aspecto duro.

¡Sesshomaru? –preguntaron los cuatro chicos a coro.

-Oh veo que aquí están todos¡Hola chicos, yo soy la hermana de Miroku, mi nombre es Rin –saludaba muy animadamente.

-Mucho gusto Rin, yo soy Sango.

-Si, lo sé, tú eres la novia de mi hermanito –Sango se había sonrojado un poco –tú eres Aome e InuYasha el chico testarudo y orgulloso –decía mientras los veía, InuYasha de cruzaba de brazos y los demás reían ante el comentario.

¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntaba InuYasha con una gran impresión. Todos los ahí presentes sabían que Sesshomaru no era una persona muy social y a la cual se le viera en casa de amigos o amigas. Él hermano mayor solo le había dirigido una mirada fulminante.

-Es que yo lo invité a comer… como agradecimiento a un favor –los chicos se quedaban más sorprendidos. ¿Sesshomaru haciendo favores? –Mejor vayamos a comer, ya es un poco tarde y yo la verdad tengo mucha hambre.

Todos caminaban hacia el comedor. Sesshomaru se quedó parado ahí, cruzado de brazos, esperaba que todos salieran. Cuando Aome pasó junto a él sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió e InuYasha se percató de aquel suceso. Cuando pasó cerca de su hermano hubo un par de miradas duras.

La comida pasó tranquila, no hubo silencio a pesar de que los hermanos estaban ahí. Rin era una chica muy amable y alegre y gracias a ella ese tiempo fue muy ameno.

Las 11:10pm hora en que los chicos terminaron todo el trabajo, afortunadamente lo habían terminado, con la gran ayuda de Rin y un poco, pero muy poco de Sesshomaru que inexplicablemente se había quedado ahí y había accedido a ayudar, claro después de las suplicas de Aome y Rin.

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que debemos irnos –decía Sango mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Si, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido.

-Yo te llevaré a tu casa Sango –Miroku se ponía una chamarra.

-Vamos Aome es hora de irnos –anunciaba InuYasha mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Muchas gracias por la comida estuvo muy rica, pero sobre todo por la gran ayuda –Aome se despedía de Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-No agradezcas, cuando quieran puedo ayudarles.

¡Feh! Ya vamonos –InuYasha caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Este chico es muy desesperado –Rin sonreía.

-Sí, discúlpalo –decía Sango.

InuYasha, Aome y Sesshomaru iban caminando por la calle, Sango y Miroku se habían ido hacia otra dirección.

Silencio, era lo único que se podía escuchar. Por la hora no había muchas personas caminando por ahí, además el ambiente que producían InuYasha y Sesshomaru hacía que Aome solo se mantuviera callada, ansiosa y rogando porque pronto llegaran a sus casas.

Aome venía tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cruzó una calle sin fijarse de que pasara un auto.

-Aome fíjate antes de cruzar –la regañaba InuYasha, la chica se había detenido y volteaba a verlo.

-Eh… si… lo siento -ella sonreía en señal de disculpa.

Repentinamente un par de luces aparecieron, un auto había dado la vuelta en la esquina pero iba a demasiada velocidad.

¡CUIDADO AOME! –InuYasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en ese momento un gran pánico lo invadió. Aome volteó rápidamente y solo vio como un par de grandes luces se acercaban a ella con rapidez.

Su instinto la hizo cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor. Todo fue tan rápido, inesperadamente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio la dejó tanto o más sorprendida que cuando vio el auto acercarse. Se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, estaba sobre un cuerpo masculino. Sesshomaru, estaba tirado en el suelo con ella, al parecer él la había protegido.

-Se-Sesshomaru… -en los ojos de Aome se podía ver sorpresa y agradecimiento.

¿Estas bien? –él se levantó, hizo un gesto de dolor. Ella vio con horror como el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru sangraba.

¿Aome, están bien? –era InuYasha que se acercaba hacia los dos.

-No, Sesshomaru está lastimado.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –se tomaba el brazo en un intento de ocultar el incidente.

-Pero estas… estas… lo siento mucho… por mi torpeza tú… -de los ojos de Aome comenzaban a salir copiosas lágrimas. InuYasha y Sesshomaru se sintieron intranquilos por ella. Sesshomaru con su mano derecha tomó el rostro de ella y limpió unas lágrimas.

-En verdad estoy bien, solo un pequeño rasguño –Sesshomaru le sonrió, acción que sorprendió en exceso a InuYasha y a Aome la tranquilizó un poco, aunque el sangrado de su brazo no ayudaba mucho.

* * *

Oh cielos! o.o¿de dónde salió todo eso, ahora si mi loca imaginación se desbordó xD... ¿Shippo y Rin hermanos de Miroku '¿Naraku como profesor?xD, por cierto si el nombre de Musou esta incorrecto alguien hágamelo saber por favor n.n, y creo que con esto se darán una idea de como va la pareja de Sessh (todo un triángulo amoroso n.n')...ejem, bueno pues yo me retiro porque puede que cierta chica algo violenta me busque para matarme por hacerle daño a Sessh, lo siento no quería hacerlo T.T, pero ahora mejor me voy a esconder quiero conservar mi vida sino no podré terminar el fic n.n', pero antes...

_**sesshi23**_... (Saralim toma su escudo) Holas chica, tranquila, tranquila no hay por qué llegar a los extremos n.n', lo del romance será para los próximos caps, InuYasha no está de indeciso es solo que no se a presentado la oportunidad n.n', pero no te preocupes pronto las cosas se darán n.n'jejejeje, lo del lindo Sessh, esta es una parte de lo que pasa con él, algo confuso pero no se preocupen pronto lo sabrán n.n, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando y me dejes reviews, que me agradan mucho aunque me amenaces T.T... jejejeje cuidate, te mando saludos!

_**svr-a9**_... Holas! que bueno es volverte a ver por aquí, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, lástima que pasaste las vacaciones sin computadora pero lo bueno es que ya la tienes y puedes seguir por aquí n.n, que alegría que te siga gustando, tienes razón a la mayoría nos gusta que Inu no le haga caso a Kikyo, lo malo es que ella es una chica muy insistente n.n', pero bueno... muchas gracias por tu comentario de mi loca imagincaión n.n, aquí te dejo un nuevo cap que espero que te guste y me dejes tu comentario, te mando saludos!

_**Kagome-Pretty**_... que bien ya tienes una cuenta n.n, y no te preocupes al principio todos pasamos por los problemas del sitio (por estar en inglés n.n')... como siempre me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n, tienes razón, con Aome tendremos que esperar un poco pero tal vez solo poquito n.n', pero como tu dices el amor siempre triunfa! n.n y te prometo no hacer sufrir mucho a Kouga (promesas puras promesas xD), esta vez si lo cumpliré (eso espero n.n'), cuidate mucho Ale, gracias por tu apoyoa mi historia n.n, te mando muchos saludos!

_**Gris-Kag**_... que bien que te haya gustado n.n y como lo pediste aquí está el siguiente cap, que también espero que te guste y me dejes un review n.n, gracias por los ánimos n.n, saludos!

_**Itnuzi desli**_... Holas chica, que bien esta vez no tendré que ponerme escudo pero el próximo cap quen sabe n.n' lo más seguro es que si lo use n.n'jejeje... que gusto que te haya parecido bien el cap, lloré de alegría cuando supe que te había emocionado con ese cap T.T, pero tranquila chica no es necesario tanta efusividad y gritar semejante palabra xD... na no es cierto, tu grita lo que quieras que este es tu espacio n.n, cuidate mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero que me dejes un review aunque sea para amenazarme xD

**_Hitomi Kansaki Fanel_**... Siento haberte dejado con la intriga pero lo siento más ahora porque si en el anterior te dejé con la intriga tal vez con este sea más n.n'jejejej lo siento es que ya me di cuenta que no lo puedo evitar n.n', pero que alegría que te haya gustado mi fic y como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n, esperando para que la leas y me dejes un review n.n, saludos!

**_Dejiko (Lima Oniwabanchu)_**... primita! muchas gracias por tu review!... lo siento mi intención no es causarte un ataque u.u, pero como te lo dije la otra vez me he dado cuenta de una parte de mi que no conocía: me gusta el suspenso xD, prometo pagarte unas uñas postizas por reposición de las otras n.n' jejeje... espero que este cap también te guste n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n, cuidate mucho, saludos!

_**Natsumi-san**_... holas chica malvada xD... para serte sincera yo también me quedé como tú con el cap anterior n.n, muchas emociones es un solo cap n.n', este no es como el anterior pero espero que también te guste n.n... si Inu ya lo admitió pero y Aome, bueno ya lo veremos n.n', aunque no tengas mucho tiempo, agradesco mucho tu review n.n... cuidate mucho! ah! y ya vi tu fic, no me perdería uno tuyo por nada n.n eres una excelente escritora n.n, te mando muchos saludos y espero tu comentario de este cap n.n

_**natsuki**_... que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, y si el anterior se te hizo un poco corto aquí está este que es más largo n.n (lo que sea para complacerlos a ustedes n.n)... muchas gracias por todas tus ideas y creo que si implementaré algunas, lo de que Inu sigue en su cita a Kouga y Aome no será mucho conflicto para él porque, como lo viste en este cap, todos estarán en el mismo lugar n.n', pero te prometo poner algo parecido a lo quetu dices n.n' (esta chica es más malvada que yo xD), cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review, que espero seguirlos recibiendo, es un honor que mi historia te guste n.n, saludos!

**_Pola_**... que alegría que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n, puede que tangas razón con lo de Inu, pero tal vez a él se le puede ir saliendo poco a poco no crees? n.n' y si, Kikyo le ayudará un poco a Aome, de algo tenía que servir su participación en la historia xD, con respecto a Sesshomaru aquí está una parte de lo que él siente n.n, en los próximos caps se sabr�, pero también se pueden dar cuenta de lo que pasará ya que se ve qué habrá con la vida amorosa de nuestro Seshh (suspiro), muchas gracias por tu ánimos n.n, espero que este cap también te guste n.n y me dejen tus reviews, te mando saludos!

Gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews!... bueno ahora si... yo me voy antes de que cierta chica decida matarme xD... adiós!

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	9. Malentendido aclarado

_Holas a todos!... pasaba por aquí para traerles uno más de los capítulos de mi loco fic n.n', que como siempre espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mí n.n... por cierto quisiera pedir una disculpa por el capítulo anterior que cuando me fijé vi que tenía ciertos errores de signos y espacios y cosas así, la verdad no sé qué pasó, lo subí muy bien pero cuando se publicó salió medio feo n.n', así que una disculpaa todos... sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean n.n..._

_**Nota...** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko-Sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes _

**

* * *

**

**>>.Malentendido aclarado.>>**

12:30am. Hospital Angelus. Dos personas sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera. Él tenía un semblante de intranquilidad, mezclado con sorpresa y confusión. Ella estaba sumamente preocupada y sus ojos tenían visibles marcas de ese sentimiento. Hace quince minutos que habían llegado y nadie les decía nada.

-Ya no soporto esto –bruscamente se levantaba de su asiento, una gran angustia y desesperación la invadía.

-Tranquila, Sesshomaru estará bien, no le pasó nada grave –decía tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque él no lo estuviera.

-Pero… es que él… por mi culpa… -InuYasha la abrazaba fuertemente, no soportaba verla así.

12:40am. El chico de largos cabellos plateados y enigmáticos y hermosos ojos ámbar, salía de un consultorio con su chamarra en la mano. Caminó a la sala de espera, ahí encontró a su hermano abrazando a aquella chica tan molesta, como él le decía. Sesshomaru carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia.

¡Sesshomaru! –Aome corría a su lado ¿Cómo estas¿Estas bien? –ella miró que el brazo del chico estaba vendado –lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no me pasó nada, solo un insignificante rasguño –Sesshomaru la miró, pero esta vez esa mirada no mostraba la frialdad habitual. Se impresionó cuando ella súbitamente lo abrazó.

-Que alegría que estés bien –Aome lloraba –no me hubiera perdonado si te pasaba algo malo –Sesshomaru se sentía extraño por las palabras de ella, aún no entendía que le pasaba con esa chica. InuYasha sintió un inmenso coraje por aquel abrazo, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo su hermano había sido el que salvó la vida de su adorada Aome y eso siempre se lo agradecería… ¿pero por qué lo había hecho?... tal vez ni el mismo Sesshomaru lo sabía.

-Aome hablaré a tu casa para avisar que estás bien y que te quedarás aquí… no es bueno que tu mamá te escuche en ese estado, solo la preocuparías –decía InuYasha mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Sí, gracias –Aome esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Sesshomaru subía a su habitación. Quería descansar y sobre todo estar solo, debía pensar que estaba ocurriendo con él, y el estar cerca de ella no lo ayudaría en nada.

-"¿Qué me está pasando?... últimamente hago cosas que no tienen sentido" –lentamente se quitaba la camisa, la cual había sufrido más estragos que su brazo. Se veía en el gran espejo que tenía en frente, tal vez tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera que era el mismo de siempre o tal vez tratando de reconocer al que ahora era… al que actuaba de una forma totalmente diferente. Comenzaba a pensar que ya ni él mismo se reconocía –"¿Por qué lo hice?"

Esa escena volvía. Ella a media calle, su hermano avisándole del peligro, el auto acercándose a gran velocidad, estaba seguro que no se detendría. En los ojos de su hermano pudo ver un gran temor… pánico, se percató que él mismo lo estaba sintiendo. No supo de dónde tomó fuerza para correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. El único pensamiento que albergaba su mente era ella, el único sentimiento que albergaba su cuerpo era el temor… ¿pero por qué, nunca había sentido temor.

-"No quería que nada le pasara"… "Pero nunca te preocupabas por nadie"… eso es verdad, es por eso que me confundo más, qué tiene ella que me hace actuar de manera extraña y me confunde –se seguía viendo en el espejo, ahora tenía desnudo ese bien formado y levemente marcado torso, se quedó viendo un punto de su cuerpo: el brazo izquierdo –"la conozco desde que somos niños… aunque casi nunca hablaba con ella, pero recuerdo que su personalidad, el simple hecho de estar con ella me transmitía calma… esa alegría que siempre la caracterizaba, que nunca la dejaba… claro también recuerdo que me divertía cuando InuYasha la hacía enojar… no es bueno que la hagan enojar, se vuelve algo violenta y temperamental" –Sesshomaru esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa –Creo que no es normal eso en mí, ya veo por qué se sorprendió cuando le sonreí, ese no soy yo –tomaba una camiseta oscura que estaba en el banco junto al espejo –"hace mucho que no la veía… creo que ahora recuerdo cuando empecé a confundirme… fue cuando volví a verla, ella no estaba bien, en sus mirada se podía ver tristeza… ya no me transmitió calma, sino melancolía… esa no era la que yo conocía… fue entonces cuando empezó a preocuparme" –lentamente y con cuidado se ponía la camiseta, acomodando el largo cabello plateado –"desde ese momento me comporté más atento con ella… ahora entiendo… creo que de alguna manera quería que volviera a ser la misma… nunca tuve a nadie a quien proteger, ni siquiera a mi hermano él es muy independiente, además la relación entre nosotros nunca ha sido la mejor" –caminaba con movimientos elegantes hasta la amplia cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, donde se recostó –Esa chica… es especial… ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano está con ella…

-

En otra habitación estaban dos personas acostadas en la misma cama, las persianas estaban totalmente abiertas esta vez, la habitación solamente iluminada por la hermosa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. Ella se movía demasiado, señal de que no podía conciliar el sueño. Él tampoco podía pero no era tan notorio, estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que no se encontraba bien, que estaría muy intranquila.

Repentinamente decidió levantarse, caminó hacia la ventaba. Ahí se recargó un poco en el cristal para poder ver la majestuosa luna que estaba posada en el cielo, siempre le había encantado y tranquilizado el verla. En sus pensamientos solo se encontraba el incidente de hace unas horas, se sentía culpable porque por su distracción Sesshomaru estaba herido.

¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –esa varonil voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos, causándole un sobresalto.

-Lo… lo siento ¿te desperté? –ella volteaba a verlo.

-No estaba dormido –InuYasha le dirigía una mirada de preocupación y se acercaba a ella –ven –la tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana y la jaló para que salieran al balcón. Era amplio, del lado izquierdo junto a la pared se encontraba un sillón de tamaño grande, se veía muy acogedor, en cada esquina se encontraba una maceta con diferentes plantas y en frente un barandal de color oscuro –Aquí se ve mucho mejor la Luna –Aome se recargaba sobre el barandal. El chico se sintió mejor cuando vio que la expresión de la chica cambiaba, parecía maravillada con aquel escenario. InuYasha se sentaba en el sillón –Aquí estoy cuando deseo estar solo, es un buen paisaje… tranquilo –decía mientras se acomodaba en el blando sillón, ella bajaba la mirada.

-Hoy no fue un buen día –Aome se sentaba junto a InuYasha.

-Hoy sentí mucho miedo –había murmurado el muchacho para él mismo pero Aome si pudo escucharlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Eh?... no… nada –él sacudía su cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo el majestuoso y tranquilizante paisaje. Parecía que el silencio era ya una agradable costumbre entre ellos. Un silencio cómplice entre los dos, en el cual tal vez podían entenderse perfectamente… sólo… tal vez.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco que no te haya pasado nada –era InuYasha que después de varios minutos decidía hablar, tenía posada su ambarina mirada en el cielo nocturno de aquel intranquilo día. Ella había volteado a verlo, sorprendida por sus palabras. Lentamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó. InuYasha la rodeó inmediatamente con sus brazos. La abrazó como nunca lo había hecho y es que pensar en que hace unas horas pudo perderla, le hizo reflexionar algunas cosas. Ahora sólo quería estar así, tenerla entre sus brazos, no separarse nunca.

Aome se sentía mejor él siempre la hacía sentirse bien, exceptuando los momentos en que la hacía enfadar, pero en sus brazos se sentía protegida.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo –había dicho la chica quien tenía la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Él había entendido. Lo único que Aome quería en ese momento era estar así, sentirse protegida y eso era lo que él haría siempre… cuidarla y protegerla.

Minutos después los dos estaban viendo aquel escenario nocturno que les brindaba la naturaleza. InuYasha estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas a lo largo del sillón, recargada en su pecho, estaba Aome que se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas y a quien en ningún momento había dejado de abrazar.

Tiempo después los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos debido al agotamiento que sentían por todo lo sucedido en ese día.

-

-"Ahora sé por qué ayudé a Rin, se parece un poco a ella" –seguía acostado en la extensa cama, mantenía la mirada hacia el techo –"Quisiera saber qué es lo que tiene que lentamente hace cambiar, que hace despertar sentimientos que no tenía, que tal vez nunca tuve… mi hermano también ha cambiado, ahora no se separa de ella" –recargaba su brazo derecho sobre su frente –"Aome. Nunca me preocupé por nadie… eso es lo que me ha despertado… al estar cerca de ella aparece una sensación de cuidarla, de protegerla… me gusta la tranquilidad que siento al estar a su lado… es por eso que comencé a cambiar y a ser atento con ella, esa tranquilidad y alegría las había perdido… quería que las recuperara… esa vez cuando la recosté en la cama y me acerqué demasiado a ella me sentí nervioso… yo mismo me confundí… tal vez fue porque no quería aceptar los nuevos sentimientos que surgían… lo que yo siento por ella es sólo cariño. Nunca tuve a alguien a quien proteger y ella me despierta ese sentimiento… es una chiquilla molesta… una hermana menor tan molesta que hay que cuidar en cualquier momento" –Sesshomaru esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa –"por eso la protegí y lo volvería a hacer, no me gustaría que nada le pasara… no me gustaría perder a la única persona que me da tranquilidad… ¿eso es lo que me atrae de ella?... Aome es la única persona que me hace sentir la tranquilidad que hace tiempo perdí…" -así, sumergido en sus pensamientos el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él hasta que esas pupilas doradas quedaron cubiertas.

-

Estaba bastante cómodo en aquella posición, sentía una inmensa calidez, pero la brisa matutina hacia de las suyas. Frío. Comenzaba a entumirlo un poco. Abrió los ojos ya que la luz del amanecer se lo pedía.

Seguían en la misma posiciónél la tenía entre sus brazos y ella estaba tranquilamente dormida tomada de aquellas protectoras manos masculinas.

Sintió que sería mejor despertarla y entrar o el frío podría enfermarla.

-Aome –susurraba en el oído de la chica –Aome –ella comenzaba a despertar.

-InuYasha, buenos días –Aome lo miraba y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Buenos días… hay que entrar, aquí podrías enfermarte.

-Esta bien, pero no por mí sino por ti.

¿Por mí? –InuYasha fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sí, tú me protegiste del frío… el que se puede enfermar eres tú.

¡Já recuerda que no soy tan débil.

-Sí, chico súper héroe, esta bien… pero mejor entremos –Aome se levantaba e InuYasha la seguía.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero causar más molestia y además no he estado otra vez todo el día en mi casa –decía Aome mientras tomaba sus cosas. InuYasha tomaba una chamarra.

-Entonces te acompañaré.

-No, no es necesario –Aome sonreía.

¿Y crees que te voy a dejar ir sola?... tengo que cuidarte… pero antes debemos desayunar- decía mientras salía de la habitación.

Aome caminaba por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta. Quería saber cómo seguía. Un impulso la hizo abrir la puerta lentamente, cuando se asomó pudo ver al mayor de los hermanos aún acostado, parecía que seguía dormido. Decidió acercarse, Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas a ella. No traía puesta la camiseta oscura ya que durante la noche se la había quitado, le rozaba la herida y eso le molestaba.

Aome se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama, quedando frente a él. Lo observó detenidamente, aún estaba desconcertada por su actitud, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba más ese nuevo Sesshomaru.

Nunca había sido así, siempre, desde que eran niños había sido serio y un poco apartado de los demás. Jamás lo vio sonreír, platicar con alguien y mucho menos divertirse, este comportamiento aumentó con la muerte de sus padres. Desde ese momento su mirada se hizo fría y dura, su semblante más serio e inmutable.

Aome detuvo su mirada en la venda que cubría una parte de su brazo. Sintió de nuevo una gran opresión en el pecho, como el día anterior, esa inmensa culpabilidad de que por su descuido estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente y que al final fue Sesshomaru el que recibió el daño.

Aome estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Sesshomaru estaba despertando. Él se sorprendió de verla ahí, no esperaba que estuviera en su habitación y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba viendo.

¿Qué pasa? –Aome reaccionaba y volteaba a verlo a los ojos.

-Yo… lo siento, sólo quería saber como seguías.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes estoy bien, un leve rasguño, nada de que preocuparse –se incorporaba para sentarse en la cama, le dirigió una mirada de tranquilidad la cual entendió Aome.

-Me alegro… yo… lo siento –Sesshomaru se levantaba y se acercaba a ella –no tenías por qué… -ella no pudo continuar ya que un dedo se posó sobre sus labios e hizo que callara.

-Ya te dije que no hay que preocuparse, solo hazme un favor –ella lo miraba fijamente –cuídate y fíjate por donde vas, lamentablemente no siempre estaré contigo –ella abrió mucho los ojos debido a su sorpresa, las palabras de Sesshomaru en verdad la habían desconcertadoél no solía ser así –Ahora es mejor que vayamos a desayunar –el chico caminaba en dirección al baño que había en su habitación, Aome aún no reaccionaba –Si me lo permites me gustaría cambiarme y no creo que sea apropiado que te quedes aquí –él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh… yo… si… perdón… –Aome se había puesto nerviosa con lo dicho por Sesshomaru –te esperamos para desayunar –salió rápidamente de la habitación.

El desayuno pasó como todos en esa casa, bueno tal vez un poco diferente, impresionantemente no se sentía esa tensión de siempre, aunque las miradas de Sesshomaru hacia InuYasha no habían cambiado.

Al terminar InuYasha acompañó a Aome hacia su casa, era tarde y tenían cosas que hacer, además en unas horas sería el baile y Kouga pasaría por Aome mientras InuYasha vería a Kikyo en el colegio.

-

¿Vas a salir? –decía una chica mientras lo veía con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sí, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –él se acomodaba la camisa azul que había decidido usar para aquella cita.

-Pero recuerda que hoy tenemos una actuación, eso que tienes que hacer no puede ser más importante que el grupo –le recriminaba mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

¿Es en serio, tenemos presentación hoy? –preguntaba asombrado.

-Si te lo digo es porque es verdad.

-Lo siento Ayame, tendrán que actuar sin mi… y bueno ¿qué tal me veo? –decía dándose media vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

-Te ves muy bien… pero Kouga esto es muy importante, no puedes abandonar al grupo por una de tus tantas citas.

-No es una de mis tantas citas, esta si es muy importante y la definitiva, ahora deséame suerte que ya tengo que irme –le daba un beso en la mejilla, tomaba una chamarra negra que hacía combinación con aquel pantalón de mezclilla negro y la camisa azul y salía apresuradamente de aquella habitación.

-Kouga no… puedes irte –decía Ayame en un susurro y tocándose la mejilla.

-

-Aome te ves hermosa –exclamaba Kouga, una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras la veía. Aome había decidido usar una blusa sin mangas de color durazno que se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, una falda corta de color beige, unas sandalias abiertas también del mismo color que la falda y como único accesorio una pequeña bolsa.

-Gracias Kouga, tu también te ves muy guapo –le sonreía en señal de agradecimiento –creo que es hora de irnos.

-Sí –los dos caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Cuídate mucho hija.

-Sí mamàno te preocupes.

-Querida Sango te ves muy linda –decía Miroku mientras la miraba. Sango llevaba una blusa oscura, un pantalón beige de esos con bolsas a los costados de las piernas, el cabello suelto y una boina del mismo color que el pantalón.

-Gracias –le daba un tierno beso –tú tampoco te quedas atrás, te ves muy bien, no te conocía esa forma de vestir tan provocativa… espero que no te hayas vestido así por otras chicas –lo miraba con reproche.

-Claro que no amor –Miroku la abrazaba.

¡Feh! Dejen de hacer eso –InuYasha se paraba frente a ellos.

¡Hola InuYasha¿y tú pareja para el baile?

-La veré aquí, creo que todavía no llega –decía mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

¿No se supone que tenías que pasar por ella? –Sango lo miraba.

¿Ah si? –decía InuYasha extrañado por la pregunta. Miroku se llevaba una mano a la cara y Sango suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza ¿Qué?

-Si tu pareja hubiera sido la señorita Aome, supongo que también la esperarías aquí ¿no?

-Pues… no, hubiera pasado por ella a su casa –decía el chico en un tono pensativo, Sango y Miroku sonreían ¿Por qué sonríen? –InuYasha fruncía el entrecejo.

-No, por nada, será mejor que entremos, tal vez tu pareja ya llegó.

-Esta bien… ¿Por cierto Aome aún no llega?

-No –decía Sango mientras jalaba a Miroku para entrar.

El gimnasio tenía varios adornos de diferentes colores. Tiras de papel colgando de todo el techo, pero dejando un espacio en medio para una bola de tamaño mediano hecha de metal y cubierta con varios cuadritos plateados que reflejaban las luces de diferentes colores. Cadenas de papel y algunas mantas en las paredes. Varias mesas redondas cubiertas por manteles blancos y alrededor muchas sillas, todas estaban acomodadas de tal forma que dejaban un gran espacio al centro, donde se encontraba un pequeño escenario improvisado y encima de éste algunos instrumentos musicales y micrófonos, el espacio restante era designado para que los alumnos bailaran.

¡Wow! Se ve muy lindo –decía Sango admirando el lugar que para ese momento ya estaba ocupado por algunos alumnos.

-Sí, quedó bien, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos, ahí podremos esperar a la señorita Aome y a la pareja de InuYasha.

¡Feh!

-

¡Hola chicos! –saludaba una animada Aome, la cual había acaparado la mirada de algunos chicos ahí presentes, sobre todo un ambarina mirada que estaba unas cuantas mesas lejos con su pareja.

¡Hola Aome¡Hola Kouga! –saludaba Sango, a lo cual Kouga solo respondió con un leve movimiento de mano.

-Vaya señorita Aome, se ve muy bien –Miroku sonreía algo que se desvaneció al ver la mirada fulminante de Sango –ejem… por qué no mejor se sientan –sonreía nervioso.

-Sí, claro.

¿A qué hora va a empezar esto? –pregunta Kouga.

-Se supone que empezaría a las 6:00pm.

-Ya pasaron quince minutos después de la hora… por cierto ¿InuYasha ya llegó? –Kouga se molestaba un poco por la pregunta de Aome, pero no lo dio a notar.

-Eh… si, hace unos minutos, creo que está con Kikyo –contestaba Sango.

-Ya veo –Aome sentía desilusión por la respuesta.

-SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR –una voz se escuchaba en todo el lugar, provenía del escenario. Era el director que decidía dar unas palabras antes de que comenzara la celebración –ESPERO QUE TODOS DISFRUTEN DE ESTE BAILE QUE LA ESCUELA REALIZA POR ESTAS FECHAS DEBIDO AL ANIVERSARIO DE LA INSTITUCIÓN… CIENTO SEIS AÑOS SON LOS QUE CONMEMORAMOS, CIENTO SEIS AÑOS DE FORMAR EXCELENTES GENERACIONES DE ALUMNOS QUE, GRACIAS A LOS MARAVILLOSOS PROFESORES Y A SU ESFUERZO, HAN LLEGADO A SER MUY BUENOS PROFESIONISTAS. ES POR ESO QUE, DESDE HACE UNOS AÑOS, HEMOS DECIDIDO CELEBRAR EL ANIVERSARIO DE NUESTRA PREPARATORIA "SENGOKU JIDAI" DE ESTA MANERA. TODO EL PERSONAL ACADÉMICO Y YO EL DIRECTOR MUSOU KUROU ESPERAMOS QUE SE DIVIERTAN… AHORA SI ¡A COMENZAR EL BAILE!...

* * *

Y bien aquí termina por hoy n.n... el baile comenzará en próximo cap n.n, que mala soy los dejo con la duda y la espera n.n'jejejeje...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también n.n y que me dejen sus tan adorados y valiosos reviews n.n... 

_**Sesshi23**_... (Saralim toma un escudo para protegerse)Holas, tranquila chica no es para tanto n.n' o bueno tal vez si, yo no quería hacerlo lo juro T.T, pero es que Sesshomaru es un aventado no lo pensó T.T... xD, por fortuna no fue nada grave solo un pequeño rasguño n.n'... me da mucho gusto que mi fic te guste tanto n.n, y tienes razón Kikyo es una aventada, pero qué podíamos esperar de ella n.n'jejeje, y para que no estés más con el nerviosismo aquí está aclarado el sentimiento de Sessh n.n, traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible porque después de esa amable amenaza o.o' creo que cualquiera lo hace xD jajajajaja, cuidate mucho y espero que este cap también te guste como los otros n.n y que me mandes tu review que es muy importante para mí n.n, saludos!...

**_Hitomi Kansaki Fanel_**... Holas!... ¿malvada yo?... o.o, yo soy muy buena (si claro como no xD) jajajaja, y no es que me gusten los triángulos bueno si, pero es que además la situación se presta para eso n.n', aunque aquí no hay cuadrados solo triángulos n.n', y como lo pediste aquí está la actualización, espero que me dejes un review para saber que te pareció n.n, te mando saludos!

_**LaEmiR**_... que bueno que te haya gustado mi loco fic jejejeje n.n', y como lo pediste aquí esta otro capítulo, aunque el baile apenas comienza n.n' en el otro capítulo todos los detalles de ese baile tan esperado jejeje n.n dónde verás que les depara mi loca imaginación, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n, te veo en el próximo cap n.n, cuidate!

_**Kagome-pretty**_... que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n... y eso del coraje por Kikyo te entiendo n.n' pero no te preocupes que gracias a eso puede que algunos sentimientos se despierten jejeje, además como tú dices Aome no sufre sino queInu siente un poquito lo que en la historia real siente Aome T.T... pues lamentablemente Sessh y Rin no irán a la fiesta porque como tú lo dijiste no asisten al mismo colegio n.n', espero poder hacerles un baile propio a ellos dos n.n'... tienes razón eres afortunada nunca te tocaron esa clase de problemas matemáticos, pero a mi si T.T que infeliz era cuando mi profesor me los dejaba, ahora qe lo pienso se parecía a Naraku, creo que fue algún recuerdo lo que puse xD... aquí esta la actualización que pediste n.n y espero que te guste, cuidate mucho, te mando saludos, hasta el próximo cap n.n

_**Gris-Kag**_... no agradescas nada, al contrario soy yo la que agradece sus lindos comentarios n.n y los ánimos que me das n.n, como lo pediste aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste y me sigas dejando tus reviews n.n

_**LucyYasha**_... que bueno que te guste mi fic, que esta un poco loco n.n' pero lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, y aquí está la actualización para que la intriga sea menos n.n' jejeje, te mando saludos!

_**shioryasuka**_... chica de doble personalidad que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y gracias por volver a mandar un review n.n, y estoy de acuerdo con ustedes a mi también me gusta Sessh y Bankotsu n.n, les mando saludos a las dos n.n' jejejeje

_**Kagome-inulove**_... que alegría que mi fic te guste! n.n, también para mi fue una sorpresa lo del amable Sessh pero es que así se ve taaaaan lindo (suspiro) jejejeje, es algo que solo existe en mi imaginación y la de algunas otras escritoras de fics n.n' jejeje, con respecto a tu pregunta, Kagome ahora solo siente un gran cariño por Inu, ella lo dijo, lo ve como un hermano mayor, aunque claro, es solo por ahora... upps creo que ya te quité la duda jajajajajaja, y eso de loca no te preocupes yo también lo estoy y para muestra esta esta historia n.n' jejejeje... muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n y es un honor que me agregues a tus historias favoritas n.n, cuidate mucho, saludos! y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**_Danikita-chan_**... que gusto me dan tus palabras n.n, y creo que como a todas tu también te sorprendiste por la actitud de Sessh n.n' pero aquí ya está aclarado lo que siente n.n por eso no te preocupes que Aome y él salgan como pareja porque no lo harán, aunque a mi también me gusta esa pareja, este fic es solo de Inu-Aome n.n... lo de los hermanos de Miroku fue algo que se me ocurrió, como tu dices algo no muy usual n.n' jejejejeje pero es por eso que les digo que mi fic está un poco loco (claro, tan loco como la chica que lo escribe n.n'jejejeje)... Inu irá con Kikyo porque le debía un favor, es una aprevechada o.ó', pero no te preocupes las cosas se arreglarán y claro después se desarreglarán xD, pero así soy yo n.n' jajajajaja... respondiendo a tu pregunta, por ahora Aome ve a InuYasha como un gran amigo, casi hermano, pero como dije antes los sentimientos cambiarán n.n, a ella no le gusta Sessh, es solo que la desconcierta la nueva actitud del chico, pero nada más n.n'... muchas gracias por tu lindo review y espero que me sigas mandando más y que este cap también te guste n.n, cuidate, te mando muchos saludos!

**_Itnuzi Desli_**... gracias por tu review n.n, y como ya sabrás la pareja que te encanta, será de este fic n.n, claro con algunas entrometidas xD pero todo saldrá bien jejejeje... y antes de que te vuelvas a exaltar aquí está la repuesta de que era lo que tenía Sessh n.n... y también como lo pediste, o mejor dicho lo mandaste xD, aquí esta la continuación, aunque como te dije las escritoras no trabajamos bajo presión xD, na no es cierto, cuidate, te mando saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap n.n

Bueno creo que eso es todo, solo me resta volver a agradecer todos sus lindos reviews n.n, me hacen muy feliz y no hay mejor paga por venir a traérles mis locas ideas xD, cuídense... Dewa Matta...

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	10. Un baile para ti y para mi

_Holas a todos!... estoy muy feliz porque recibí muchos reviews del capítulo pasado, muchas gracias, me hicieron muy feliz T.T (llanto de emoción)... bueno ya, dejaré de llorar n.n', les cuento que hoy también estoy feliz porque iré a la firma de autógrafos de "Sin Bandera", ah! es que me encantan, ellos y sus canciones (suspiro) n.n jejeje... por cierto Feliz día de San Valentín! si hoy es 14 de febrero y espero que pasen un excelente díaen compañía desus amigos y esa personita especial n.n... bueno ahora sobre el cap de hoy: pues aquí est� quiero decirle que le puse de fondo unas algunas canciones que jamás saldrían en InuYasha pero que cuando las escuché se me hicieron perfectas para esta ocación n.n' ya verán cuales son, sin más que decir..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la creatividad y gran imaginación de Rumiko-sama._

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.  
"cursiva" letra de las canciones.__  
**

* * *

** _

**>>.Un baile para ti y para mi.>>**

El ambiente era muy animado. Hace media hora que el director Musou Kurou había dado inicio a la gran celebración. Por ahora solo tocaban ciertas canciones hasta que llegara el grupo invitado.

Aome le había contado a Sango el suceso de la madrugada, su amiga se había sorprendido bastante. Ella tampoco entendía la amabilidad de Sesshomaru, y no es que lo conociera pero por los comentarios de Aome podía darse una idea de como era.

Miroku trataba de entablar una conversación con Kouga, pero el cantante le dificultaba las cosas debido a su actitud, y es que desde hace unos minutos mantenía una pelea de miradas con InuYasha que aunque estuviera unas mesas lejos de ellos, eso no le impedía demostrarle su rencor a aquel chico de los ojos azules.

-No sabía que viniera a tocar un grupo de música.

-Ni yo, pero supongo que es normal porque somos de primer año –decía Miroku que se había alegrado porque Sango y Aome habían dejado de platicar entre ellas y ya no tenía que tratar de conversar con Kouga.

¿Y quién ser�? –preguntaba Kouga.

-La verdad no tengo idea.

Al parecer todo había mejorado, la plática entre los cuatro chicos era más fluida, hasta Kouga había dejado de decir solo monosílabos para dar a conocer que estaba pendiente de la conversación.

-Hola chicos¿Qué tal la pasan? –aquella voz había causado escalofrío en Aome, o tal vez no era solo la voz sino también aquella penetrante mirada.

-Pues estábamos muy bien –decía Sango con fastidio, no se había molestado en mirar a la pareja que había llegado.

¿Y ustedes qué tal la pasan? –preguntaba Aome con aquel semblante amistoso de siempre. Kikyo estaba tomada del brazo de InuYasha, tenía una actitud de triunfo que parecía querer demostrársela a la chica de cabellos azabaches y brillantes ojos chocolate que tenía enfrente.

-Nosotros muy bien¿verdad InuYasha? –su acompañante parecía no ponerle la atención que ella quería, pues su mirada estaba posada en Aome, a la cual sonreía ¿InuYasha?

¿Ah?... sí, si muy bien

-Que bueno que se la pasen bien y creo que deberían irse para pasar más tiempo a solas –era Kouga quien intervenía, aquellas palabras habían causado molestia en el chico de cabellos plateados.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe lobito –decía InuYasha con disgusto.

-Creo que no es el momento para que empiecen una pelea, hay que divertirse ¿no creen?

-Tienes razón querida Aome –Kouga tomaba la delicada mano de la chica entre las suyas. InuYasha tuvo un impulso de alejar al cantante de Aome, pero un agarre de Kikyo hizo que se contuviera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, nos vemos después –InuYasha y Kikyo se alejaban de ahí.

-Esa chica es un fastidio, no la soporto –Sango fruncía el entrecejo.

-Tranquila Amor, no es para tanto, además ya se fueron –Miroku trataba de calmarla. Aome sonreía por aquella actitud y Kouga solo los veía extrañado.

-AHORA EL MOMENTO ESPERADO POR TODOS –anunciaba desde el escenario una de las profesoras del colegio –DENLE UN GRAN APLAUSO A NUESTRO GRUPO INVITADO… "¡EL CLAN LOBO!" –ante estas palabras cinco de los chicos presentes se habían quedado impresionados, pero en uno de ellos la impresión era mayor.

�¡Qué? –Kouga se había levantado de su asiento –La presentación a la que se refería Ayame, era aquí.

-Kouga ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que tocarían aquí? –decía una Aome algo confundida.

-Eh… porque yo…

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA INVIACIÓN QUE NOS HIZO ESTA PREPARATORIA… AHORA¿QUÉ ESPERAMOS?… ¡QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN! –era la chica de los cabellos pelirrojos la que hablaba.

¿No piensas ir con tu grupo? –Kouga volteaba para mirar a la chica que le hablaba y se encontró con el lindo rostro de su pareja de baile sonriéndole con dulzura.

-SENTIMOS QUE KOUGA NUESTRO GUITARRISTA Y VOCALISTA NO ESTÉ AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS PERO…

-No es necesario que des una excusa aquí estoy –Kouga se paraba en medio de la pista, había acaparado las miradas de todos y causado los suspiros de de las chicas presentes.

¿MENCIONÉ QUE LE GUSTA HACERNOS PASAR UNAS CUANTAS PREOCUPACIONES? –decía Ayame con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que Ginta y Hakaku.

-SIN MÁS QUE DECIR¡COMENZAMOS! –era Kouga que ya había tomado su puesto en el escenario.

-(inicio de melodía)… "_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara, Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara…"_

-Creo que no entendí muy bien lo que pasó aquí –decía Sango quien tenía una expresión de confusión.

-Ni yo tampoco, Kouga parecía tan impresionado como nosotros –Aome veía como el chico tocaba la guitarra.

-Esa canción me gusta.

-A mi también, además Ayame canta muy bien.

-_"…Come my way, Kono yami no hotori, Come close to me, Ima akari tomoshi…"_

Los minutos siguieron pasando, en un agradable ambiente que gracias a las canciones del grupo y el ánimo de los estudiantes se creaba.

-NUESTRA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN ES PARA QUE TODOS AQUÍ SE PONGAN A BAILAR –anunciaba la simpática vocalista del grupo ¡REAL IDENTITY!

-Vamos Aome¡a bailar! –Sango y Miroku tomaban de la mano a la chica y la jalaban hacia la pista de baile.

-Ven InuYasha, bailemos –Kikyo también llevaba a InuYasha hacia la pista.

Aome se divertía mucho con sus amigos. Miroku las tenía sujetas una en cada mano y les daba vueltas que Sango describió como graciosas.

Kouga se lamentaba por no poder estar ahí con aquella hermosa chica que desde hace unos meses se encontraba en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños. Algo que le gustaba era ver esa dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Aome, sonrisa que en esos momentos tenía.

El cantante no era el único que veía a aquella chica tan alegre. InuYasha bailaba con Kikyo pero desde hace unos minutos la había encontrado con la mirada. Realmente le tranquilizaba el verla así, relajada y divertida. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser él el que recibiera aquellas sonrisas y el que estuviera cerca de ella, cambiar por unos minutos su lugar con Miroku le parecía una excelente idea pero muy improbable al pensar en la manea de librarse de Kikyo, y no es que no pudiera, simplemente él le había hecho la promesa de permanecer con ella ese día, además se lo debía por haber salvado su calificación.

La canción terminó y todos los presentes aplaudieron, en sus rostros habían grandes sonrisas, algo que a los integrantes del grupo "El Clan Lobo" agradó de sobremanera. Tal vez para ellos no había mejor paga que esa.

-PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTE ÁNIMO… "TAKE IT SHAKE IT"

El baile de los tres chicos era bastante gracioso debido a Miroku, eso era lo que hacía de esos momentos muy divertidos y grandiosos. Aome y Sango inconscientemente hacían movimientos muy sensuales al momento de bailar, algo que dejó impresionados a Miroku, InuYasha y Kouga.

-AHORA LOS DEJAREMOS POR UN MOMENTO… TOMAREMOS UN BREVE DESCANSO Y DESPUÉS CONTINUAREMOS CON MÁS DE NUESTRAS CANCIONES –era Kouga el que hablaba y como siempre que lo hacía robaba varios suspiros de las chicas presentes.

-_"Beauty queen of only eighteen, She had some trouble with herself, He was always there to help her…"_

¿Qué tal les pareció el espectáculo? –era el chico de los ojos azules que llegaba a la mesa donde hace una hora estaba sentado.

-Excelente, ustedes son muy buenos –a Kouga le habían gustado esas palabras dichas por Aome. No es que no le gustaran los agradecimientos de la gente ahí presente, pero para él era más reconfortante el halago de aquella chica que le gustaba tanto.

-Gracias querida Aome.

¿Y por que no nos habías dicho que tocarían aquí? –preguntaba Miroku, lo cual había causado que los tres chicos posaran su mirada en él.

-Pues… verán… la verdad es que lo había olvidado –los chicos se desconcertaron ante esa respuesta.

¿Entonces si no hubieras estado aquí, tu grupo hubiera tocado sin ti?

-Mmmm… si

¡Kouga! –una chica se acercaba hacia él –Que bueno que llegaste, la verdad pensé que nos ibas a dejar –ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, parecía muy alegre ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntaba después de percatarse que Kouga no estaba solo en la mesa.

_-"… I know where you hide, Alone in your car, Know all of the things that make you who you are …"_

¿Ayame podrías soltarme? –decía tomando aquellos femeninos brazos y retirándolos de alrededor de su cuello –ellos son unos amigosél es Miroku y su novia Sango –los dos habían sonreído al ser presentados –y ella es Aome –Ayame notó que al pronunciar ese nombre y verla, los ojos de Kouga desprendieron un inusual brillo, entonces comprendió que no estaba ahí por ellos sino porque su cita se encontraba ahí y esa persona era Aome. Eso la entristeció, pero tuvo que disimular y regalarle una sonrisa a aquella chica que la saludaba muy amablemente mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ayame Yonekura.

-El gusto es nuestro, por cierto que lindo cantas, se ve que realmente te gusta mucho tu profesión.

-Si, si me lo permiten me gustaría hablar con Kouga –decía escuetamente y tomaba de la mano al chico para llevárselo.

-Ahora regreso.

-Parecía un poco molesta –decía Sango mientras veía como se marchaban.

-No entiendo por qué –Aome estaba un poco confundida.

_-"… I don´t mind speding everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain, Try so hard to say goodbye"._

-Creo que yo si entiendo –susurraba Miroku, tan bajo que ninguna de las chicas ahí presentes escuchó, además no ayudaba la música que se escuchaba a todo volumen en ese lugar.

-_"Young man there´s no need to feel down, I said, young man pick yourself off the ground, I said, young man, cause your in a new town…"_

¡Esa canción me gusta!... vamos a bailar –decía Sango que estaba muy animada.

¿Cuál es esa canción?

¿No sabes cuál es, es un clásico Aome, se llama YMCA –parecía como si Sango hablara en un lenguaje extraño, ya que Aome no le entendía mucho –No recuerdo como se llama el grupo que la canta pero es buena la canción¡Vamos! –Sango tomaba de las manos a Aome y a su novio y los llevaba de nuevo a la pista, donde muchos chicos también se encontraban para bailar aquella canción tan pegajosa.

_-"… Young man, are you listening to me, I said, young man, what do you want to be, I said, young man, you can make real your dreams…"_

-BIEN CHICOS ES HORA DE CONTINUAR CON NUESTRA PARTICIPACIÓN, ESTAS SERÁN LAS ÚLTIMAS CANCIONES, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU ÁNIMO QUE SE CONTAGIA –estas palabras causaron euforia en los ahí presentes –¡COMENCEMOS!

–(Inicio de melodía)… _"Itazurana kissu shite, Nanikuwanu kao suru, Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomo ji mite iru…"_

Así los chicos del Clan Lobo siguieron complaciendo a su jovial público.

-Ahora regreso InuYasha, voy al tocador –Kikyo le sonreía al chico que estaba sentado.

-Si.

¿No deberías estar bailando? –esas palabras susurradas al oído ocasionaron un sobresalto en Aome.

-Inu-InuYasha.

¿Por qué estás aquí sentada y no allá con los chicos? –preguntaba mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Es que quise tomar un pequeño descanso.

-Ya veo… con que tu famosa pareja te dejó ¿no? –decía con un dejo de sarcasmo.

¿No se supone que tú deberías estar con tu maravillosa pareja? –en las palabras de Aome podía notarse cierta molestia.

-Pues si, pero ella se fue un momento, no tarda en regresar.

-Entonces será mejor que la esperes en su mesa, si te ve aquí podría molestarse –Aome miraba hacia la pista de baile donde varios chicos bailaban.

¿Te importa mucho que se moleste? –InuYasha volvía a susurrarle al oído.

¿Qué? –ella lo veía algo desconcertada.

-Me concedería esta pieza señorita –InuYasha se levantaba de su asiento y cortésmente le ofrecía su mano, señal de que la tomara para llevarla a bailar. Ella lo pensó un poco, pero al ver la mirada de aquel chico no pudo resistirse.

-Claro señor –Aome sonreía y estiraba su mano para tomar la del chico.

En aquel momento la música cambió, los chicos del grupo comenzaron a tocar su última melodía dedicada a todas las parejas.

-_"Kono chi ni chikara o, No ni hana o, kokoro ni ai o.."_

InuYasha posó su mano derecha en la pequeña cintura de Aome, ella colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de él.

Ayame cantaba con todo el sentimiento que la canción ameritaba. Aome cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por aquel chico que consideraba su gran amigo. InuYasha sentía que ese momento era muy especial, ya que era la primera vez que bailaba con aquella chica que en desde hace unos meses era muy especial para él.

-_"Dareka no koe mo dareka no kizu mo kikoenai furi o suru, Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenai de, Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite…"_

No supo en que momento Aome retiró su mano del contacto con la de él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que él los colocara alrededor de su cintura.

Ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de InuYasha, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por la canción, el momento y la compañía. Él estaba absorto de todo lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, solo podía concentrarse en ellos dos.

-_"Donna Jidai nimo donna basho demo tashika na ai wa aru, Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai, Ai no naka e…"_

Ayame se percató de aquella pareja que no parecía estar ahí, tal vez sus cuerpos estaban presentes bailando aquella canción que ella cantaba, pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraban en un lugar que tal vez ella no imaginaba. Sintió un poco de tristeza por Kouga, ella se había dado cuenta que Aome no era una simple amiga para él, Kouga estaba enamorado de Aome y el enterarse que ella no lo correspondía no iba a ser una situación buena para el cantante. Aunque en un principio aquella chica le había causado molestia por ser la que ocupaba el corazón de Kouga ahora no le gustaría verlo a él desilusionado.

-_"Soshite dareka no koe mo dareka no kizu mo kikoenai furi o suru, Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenai de, Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite…"_

A parte de Ayame, Sango y Miroku eran los únicos que se habían percatado de ellos, parecían muy felices por eso, ya que no dejaban de sonreír al verlos.

Aome e InuYasha se dejaban llevar por la canción que con el sentimiento con que la cantaba Ayame era más romántica.

-"_Kono chini ni chikara o, No ni hana o, kokoro ni ai o"._

La canción había terminado y varios abandonaban la pista, excepto una pareja que aún seguía absorta en ellos mismos. No se habían percatado del final de aquella mágica canción, y por eso habían causado varias miradas de curiosidad, incluyendo la una chica de expresión fría que ahora era de enorme coraje y la de cierto cantante que estaba sumamente desconcertado por aquella actitud. Los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir y fue entonteces cuando InuYasha y Aome reaccionaron. Al ver que varias miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos se separaron súbitamente con las mejillas sumamente coloradas.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTA MAGNÍFICA NOCHE¡ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO NOSOTROS!... NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN –el grupo bajaba del escenario mientras todos aplaudían

-S-será me-mejor que vayas con tu pareja, parece que está molesta –había dicho Aome al ver la mirada de enojo que les dirigía Kikyo.

-T-tienes razón, y-yo… luego nos vemos –InuYasha se iba dejando a Aome ahí.

Veo que la pasas muy bien sin mi –fueron las palabras con las que Kikyo recibió a InuYasha.

-… -él no dijo nada, por una parte era que todavía estaba algo consternado por el momento con Aome y por otra que no sabía que decirle a Kikyo.

-"¿Qué pasó?... cuando comencé a bailar con él me perdí de todo… por segunda vez sentí que sólo estábamos los dos, que nadie más existía y que todo desaparecía… sólo él y yo…" –pensaba Aome mientras caminaba hacia la mesa.

-Tardaste mucho Aome –decía Sango que junto con Miroku tuvieron que disimular para que la alegría de lo que había pasado no se mostrara en sus rostros.

-Eh… si… es que... –Aome solo balbuceaba, no sabía que decir.

-No se preocupe señorita Aome, pero creo que es hora de irnos ya es un poco tarde, además el grupo ya se fue.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón –Aome recogía su bolsa.

¿No deberías despedirte de Kouga? –preguntaba Sango al ver que su amiga ya pensaba marcharse.

-Eh… es verdad… ahora regreso.

-

¿Kouga? –Aome llegaba al lugar donde el grupo guardaba los instrumentos.

-Sí, aquí atrás –Kouga se asomaba para que la chica lo viera. Aome caminó hacia él.

-Kouga, ya debo irme.

-En un momento termino y te llevo a tu casa.

-Eh… no, no te preocupes, mis amigos pueden acompañarme –ante estas palabras el chico recordó la escena donde Aome e InuYasha estaban bailando. Sintió una gran desilusión que visiblemente se notó en su rostro –Yo…

-Kouga, ni se te ocurra irte, todavía tenemos que guardar unas cosas y escribir las canciones que tenemos pendientes para mañana –era Ayame que lo tomaba del brazo.

-Lo siento Aome, creo que no podré llevarte a tu casa… será mejor que te lleven tus amigos.

-S-si, no te preocupes… nos vemos luego –Aome se sentía mal con él y no entendía la razón de por qué.

-

-InuYasha ya es hora de irnos, recuerda que me prometiste ayudarme –era Miroku que llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo. InuYasha no entendía a qué se refería pero agradecía la oportunidad de poder irse de ahí, ya que después de lo sucedido en el baile el ambiente entre Kikyo y él era muy tenso.

-Ah… es verdad… Kikyo lo siento, debo ayudar a Miroku… me la pasé muy bien a tu lado –se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba para seguir a Miroku. Kikyo no había dicho ni una palabra sólo lo miraba.

-

¿Lista Aome? –Sango la esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Si –la chica tenía un semblante triste.

¿Qué pasa?

-Vamonos chicas –era Miroku que llegaba con InuYasha. Cuando Aome e InuYasha se vieron un gran color rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-InuYasha –todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella voz que llamaba a su amigo.

¿Qué pasa? –el chico se acercaba mientras los demás comenzaban a bajar los pequeños escalones que había.

-Nosotros nos adelantamos –anunciaba Aome y comenzaba a caminar. Sango y Miroku la siguieron.

¿Qué pasa Kikyo?

-No puedes irte InuYasha… me prometiste que estarías conmigo… recuerda que yo les salvé la calificación del trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, yo te prometí estar contigo en el baile, pero el baile ya terminó, además tengo cosas que hacer.

¿Te vas por ella verdad? –en la mirada de la chica se notaba enojo.

-Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después –InuYasha daba media vuelta y bajaba los escalones para marcharse de ahí.

-Ella no siente lo mismo que tú –estas palabras habían hecho que el chico se detuviera, al ver la reacción que había causado en él decidió continuar –por algo invitó a ese cantante ¿no crees?... se ve que le interesa. La mirada dice muchas cosas ¿sabes?... ella lo mira diferente, parece que sienten algo los dos –Kikyo esbozaba una sonrisa llena de malicia. InuYasha se había paralizado por aquellas palabras, pero después de unos minutos reaccionó para luego marcharse de ahí.

-No InuYasha, no puedes irte –Kikyo trataba de seguirlo pero al bajar uno de los escalones perdió el equilibrio.

La chica de cabellos oscuros y fría mirada yacía en el suelo, sentía un inmenso coraje y un gran dolor en el tobillo derecho.

¡InuYasha eres un estúpido! –Kikyo trataba de levantarse pero su tobillo estaba lastimado y eso le impedía apoyarlo.

Repentinamente sintió como alguien la ayudaba a incorporarse.

¿Estas bien? –aquella voz la conocía muy bien, la escuchaba casi todos los días, pero no podía creer que se tratara de aquella persona.

-Creo que no, me lastimé.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, no es bueno que te vayas sola en esa condición… apóyate en mi –tomaba el brazo de la chica y lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello para ayudarla a caminar un poco. Kikyo hacía gestos de dolor cada vez que daba un paso –Creo que te lastimarás más – hizo un movimiento rápido y la cargó. Kikyo estaba bastante sorprendida y confundida por aquella actitud.

-N-no es necesario que lo haga… yo no quiero causar molestias.

-No puedes irte sola, esa lesión podría complicarse.

-Gracias.

-

Comenzaba a sentir frío. Había recordado que no llevaba algo con que cubrirse y su blusa no ayudaba en nada. Se abrazó a sí misma para tratar de darse calor.

Llevaban varios minutos de caminar. InuYasha ya los había alcanzado y sólo ellos dos estaban en silencio.

En ese momento él le había puesto sobre los hombros su chamarra.

-I-InuYasha –Aome se sorprendía.

-Será mejo que la uses, hace frío y puedes enfermarte.

-G-gracias –ella le sonrió

¡Feh!

Iban unos pasos atrás de Sango y Miroku, que platicaban animadamente.

-Siento haberte causado problemas con Kikyo –Aome miraba al frente.

¡J�! Tonta.

¿Qué? –preguntaba confundida.

-No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por lo que pase con Kikyo.

-Pues… ella era tu pareja… supongo que por algo fuiste con ella –Aome se encogía de hombros. InuYasha sonrió, se acercó a ella y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, le agradaba estar así, con él. InuYasha se había vuelto una persona muy especial para ella. Siempre apoyándola, acompañándola y cuidándola.

-"Por algo invitó a ese cantante ¿no crees?... se ve que le interesa. La mirada dice muchas cosas ¿sabes?... ella lo mira diferente, parece que sienten algo los dos" –esas palabras llegaban de nuevo a su mente ¿Aome?

-Dime –sus miradas se encontraron. Aome se sentía feliz y tranquila, como cada vez que estaba con él.

-… nada –él negaba con la cabeza, había decidido apartar esos pensamientos sólo por aquel momento, no quería empezar una pelea con Aome.

Ella se acercaba más a él, mientras InuYasha la abrazaba apretándola más a su cuerpo, tratando de darle calor mientras caminaban en aquella fría noche.

* * *

Aquí termina, wow! es el capítulo más largo que he escrito n.n', qué tal les pareció, espero que les haya gustado... pobre Kikyo u.u' Inu la dejó muy mal xD, y Sango alguna vez se imaginaron diciendo eso O.o bueno esto fue a petición de Itnuzi, espero que hayas quedado satisfecha n.n... y aquí les dejo la lista de las canciones...  
-Come (Namie Amuro)-InuYasha  
-Real Identity-Kaleido Star  
-Take it Shake it-Kaleido Star  
-She will be loved (Maroon 5)  
-YMCA (Village People) xD  
-Itazurana Kiss-InuYasha  
-Ai no Uta (Every Little Thing)-InuYasha

**_Gris-Kag_**... Holas! me da gusto que mi fic te siga gustando n.n, y no te preocupes que Sessh no separará a Inu y Kag, como viste en este cap Sessh solo la quiere como una hermana, es decir solo es amor fraternal n.n'jejeje... con respecto a Kikyo ya sabes que ella es una entrometida xD y hará hasta lo imposible por separarlos n.n', pero al final todo saldrá bien o eso espero n.n', cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review y las felicitaciones n.n, te mando saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**Sesshi23**_... que bien! soy feliz! hoy no tendré que usar escudo jajajajaja, ya ves como no había necesidad de amenzara a esta pobre escritora T.T... xD, me has hecho muy feliz hoy, con ese de que por cada cap me mandarás uno de tus lindos reviews que para nada son impertinentes n.n, me da mucho gusto recibirlos n.n... y como lo pediste aquí está un nuevo cap, que espero que como los anteriores también te guste n.n... eso del balcón a mi también me pareció muy tierno T.T, es que de un Inu así cualquiera se enamora, y bueno como sea también una se enamora n.n'jejeje, muchas gracias por los ánimos, cuídate mucho, yo también te mando un millón de saludos! y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**Danikita-chan**_... Holas! muchas gracias por tu review n.n... creo que este cap fue uno de los más tiernos n.n', y la escena del balcón fue un lindura T.T, espero que Inu haga más cosas así n.n'jejeje... y ya sabes como es Kikyo de aprovechada, pero que tal en este cap como la deja Inu jajajaja... y como lo pediste aquí está el otro cap n.n para que sigas leyendo mis locas ideas jejeje n.n', con respecto a tu pregunta pues claro que nuestro lindo Sessh no se quedará solito, crees que una lindura como él se quedaría solito habiendo tantas candidatas como nosotras? xD, por si no quedó muy bien especificado en el cap 8, el lío amoroso de Sessh será Rin-Kagura xD o bueno algo así era xD, lo siento es que estoy algo loca (solo algo? xD) pero pues ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes caps n.n, cuídate mucho, gracias por tus buenos deseos, saludos!

_**sofita**_... gracias por tu review! y espero que no sea la primera y la última vez que vea uno por aquí n.n, que alegría que te guste mi loca historia n.n', y yo también espero que Inu se declare pronto n.n'jejejeje aunque hay algunas cositas que creo que no le será muy fácil hacerlo n.n', cuídate mucho, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**_annita-yoh-asakura_**... como lo pediste aquí está el siguiente capítulo, para que no se queden tanto con la duda n.n'jejejeje, saludos!

_**Pola**_... gracias por tu comentario n.n, y si, por fin Sessh aclaró aquella pequeña gran confusión n.n'jejejeje... también esperamos que Aome pronto se dé cuenta de lo que hay entre Inu y ella, y creo que para eso Kikyo será un poco útil jejeje, cuidate, saludos! y espero que este cap te guste y me dejes tu review n.n

_**Kagome-inulove**_... ya ves como lo que Sessh sentía no era lo que todas pensaban? jajajaja, algo loco pero que puedes esperar si la escritora está tan loca como el fic xD... y vaya que tienes una mente malvada, más que yo xD, pobre Kagome T.T, pero igual si puede pasar eso xD... en lo que tienes razón es eso de que todos tenemos nuestro lado malvado y... hentai? jajajajaja xD... Inu si que se pondrá celoso aunque viste que hubo alguien más celoso que él xD... muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, como lo pediste el nuevo cap, que espero que también te guste como los anteriores n.n y qu me dejes tus lindos reviews que me gustan mucho n.n, cuidate, te mando muchos saludos! y nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**Itnuzi Desli**_... Holas chica violenta! xD... pues si te lo hubiera dicho antes se le hubiera quitado el suspenso al fic xD, pero no te preocupes espero que de ahora en adelante no pienses tan mal que quieras amenazarme T.T... con respecto a tu petición, si conosco la canción es bastante graciosa y pegagosa xD, como viste si la pusé, un momento raro xD pero la puse, aquí trato de complacer a todos xD, cuídate mucho, te mando saludos y espero tu review de este cap n.n

_**shiory asuka**_... Holas, tienes razón sería ago extraño que Sessh se enamore de Aome pero esa pareja también me gusta n.n'jejejeje, aunque en este fic no será así n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado este cap... y que bien que no se pelearon esta vez xD, espero que así sigan n.n, cuidate, nos vemos!

_**Natsumi-san**_... tranquila, supongo que no habías visto el cap anterior porque estabas ocupada con lo de tu colegio, esos colegios nos quitan tiempo T.T, y veo que como la mayoría te sorprendiste por la linda actitud de Sessh (suspiro), yo también lo amo n.n... muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras n.n... por cierto tranquila no hay por qué llegar a esos extremos, como lo pediste, mejor dicho como lo exigiste xD aquí esta la continuación que espero que también te guste n.n, cuidate mucho, saludos y suerte en tu colegio! n.n

_**Kagome-pretty**_... Holas! que alegría que te haya gustado también este cap n.n, como lo pediste aquí todos los pormenores del baile... oye chica parece que tú me lees la mente T.T, como viste Kikyo si se sintió mal e hizo un gran coraje xD, Kouga se tuvo que ir con su banda dejando a Aome solita xD, Aome ya se está dando cuenta un poco de lo que siente no crees?... muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios!... y si, me dejaban esos problemas de matemáticas T.T es que mis profesores eran crueles tiranos xD, pero me alegra que tu no hayas tenido que pasarlo n.n, y te comprendo con lo de química, la química es muy fea, revuelve mucho T.T, pero suerte! sé qué la sacaras muy bien! n.n, cuídate mucho, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap! n.n

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**_... que bueno que este cap también te gustó n.n, ya sé que lo malo aquí es Kikyo, pero hay que darle una oportunidad a la chica jejejeje xD además ella es la que ayudará a Aome a descubrir lo que siente n.n', y como lo pediste aquí el nuevo cap que espero que también te guste n.n, te mando saludos!

_**AndreSakurita**_... Holas! muchas gracias por tu lindo review! n.n, es un honor para mi que leas mi loca historia n.n' jejeje... con respecto a tu duda este fic es un InuxKag, tienes razón aquí todo puede pasar desde que Sessh se confunda, Miroku, Rin y Shippo sean hermanos, Naraku sea profesor y Mussou director de la preparatoria xD, pero tranquila, la pareja no cambia xD... como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n, espero que te guste este cap también n.n, cuidate, te mando saludos, Mata ne!

_**keyg**_... gracias por tu review, que felicidad que leas mi fic y que te guste n.n, te entiendo para escribir lo que sea uno necesita inspiración n.n, y espero que este no sea ni el primero ni el último review n.n, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones y si lo que escribo les gusta n.n... pues con respecto a tu duda, este fic no es un SesshKago, lamentablemente u.u, a mi también me gusta esa pareja, pero este es un InuKag n.n, me da gusto que las escenas te gusten n.n a mi también me gustaron pero eso fue por el sentimiento de cariño fraternal que Sessh siente por Aome n.n'... ya sé que Kikyo es lo que sobra en este fic xD pero tuve que meterla porque como dije una vez en un review ella es la que puede hacer la relación de InuKag más interesante n.n', pero no te preocupes al final todo saldrá bien n.n o eso creo xD jejejeje... muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! y como lo pediste aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste este cap y como ya te lo había dicho espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews! n.n, cuidate, te mando saludos!

Bueno eso es todo por hoy n.n, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, espero que me dejen sus tan apreciados para mi reviews n.n, Matta ne!...

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	11. El extraño anillo que causa problemas

_Holas a todos!... vengo a traerles un capítulo más de mi fic n.n, pensé que no lo terminaría para hoy n.n' creo que ya es costumbre que lo actualice los lunes n.n' jejejeje... bueno hoy no digo mucho, mejor los dejo para que lean n.n..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.**

* * *

**_

**>>.El extraño anillo que causa problemas.>>**

Sango y Miroku se habían separado de ellos. Ahora se dirigían a la casa de Aome. Él la seguía abrazando tan protectoramente como siempre.

-No sabía que supieras bailar tan bien.

-No es para tanto, la verdad es que me divertí bastante.

-Sí, me di cuenta.

¿Cómo, tu estabas con Kikyo –Aome volteaba a verlo.

-Eh… pues… -InuYasha sabía que había cometido un gran error –me lo imaginé… la mayoría se divertía.

-Tú no estabas muy divertido.

¿Por qué lo dices? –él fruncía el entrecejo.

-Tu actitud cuando hablamos y cuando nos fuimos de ahí no parecía la más divertida –Aome se encogía de hombros.

-Ahora resulta que sabes si me divertí o no solamente por ver mi actitud –decía InuYasha y volteaba a verla, Aome sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Es una buena noche para salir a caminar¿no creen? –preguntaba un anciano de aspecto tranquilo y simpático. Estaba sentado en la banqueta con una pequeña manta extendida junto a él, sobre ésta había varias pulseras, anillos, collares y aretes hechos con piedras preciosas.

-Disculpe… ¿qué hace aquí a esta hora, es algo tarde y dudo que pase alguien por aquí –los chicos se habían detenido al verlo. Aome preguntaba mientras se acercaba a él.

-Como dije es una buena noche para caminar. La luna avisa cambios y cosas inesperadas. Es tarde como tú dices, pero puede pasar alguien, ustedes son un claro ejemplo… las cosas pasan cuando menos las esperas –decía mientras los veía.

¡Feh!

-Que hermosas cosas tiene señor¿usted las hace? –Aome observaba los objetos sobre la manta.

-Sí¿no gustas comprar algo?... y no me digas señor, mi nombre es Myoga.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aome y él es InuYasha.

De entre todas las cosas, hubo una que llamó la atención de la chica pues la luz de la luna hacía que desprendiera hermosos destellos púrpura. Un anillo. Al parecer era de oro, tenía grabados algunos signos extraños, al centro se encontraba lo que parecía un diamante, aunque era algo raro, era de color púrpura, de forma irregular y muy bello. Sin duda alguna lo más llamativo del anillo era ese pequeño cristal en el centro. Aome lo tomaba.

¡Ah! Veo que te ha gustado la única pieza que yo no he hecho –decía el anciano. Aome volteaba a verlo. InuYasha permanecía de pie y con los brazos cruzados detrás de Myoga –ese anillo es muy valioso, el cristal que tiene es un pequeñísimo fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.

¿La Perla de Shikon? –Aome fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sí, se dice que fue una joya que existió hace más de 500 años, en la época Feudal. Esa joya ocasionó grandes peleas y demasiadas muertes… se decía que la Perla de Shikon podía concederte cualquier deseo, es por eso que todos deseaban poseerla.

¡Feh!... sólo cuentos, Aome debemos irnos.

¿Por qué no le compras ese anillo a tu novia? –al escuchar la última palabra los dos chicos se ruborizaron.

-Eh… ella… yo… sólo somos amigos –InuYasha veía fijamente a Aome –"sólo eso…" –Aome volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

¿En serio?... veo que se llevan muy bien… a veces hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan y se den, el temor no es una opción, las cosas siempre cambian aunque haya promesas hechas… de uno depende que puedan cambiar para bien –el anciano veía hacia el cielo.

¿De qué habla? –ninguno de los dos chicos había entendido las palabras de aquel señor, mejor dicho no le habían puesto mucha atención.

-Sólo digo lo que la luna me dice –los dos chicos tenían expresiones de confusión.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde –Aome dejaba el anillo en su lugar.

¿Por qué no te lo llevas, se ve que te gustó –decía el anciano.

-No, gracias… espero que venda mucho, hasta luego señor Myoga –los dos chicos retomaban su camino.

-Hay sentimientos que no pueden ocultarse…

-

-Gracias por acompañarme, como siempre –Aome esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que tu famosa pareja no lo hizo –decía InuYasha con sarcasmo.

-InuYasha –decía con un dejo de reproche.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no diré nada… "Por algo invitó a ese cantante ¿no crees?... se ve que le interesa. La mirada dice muchas cosas ¿sabes?... ella lo mira diferente, parece que sienten algo los dos" –esas palabras llegaban de nuevo a su mente –Aome… ¿por qué invitaste a Kouga al baile? –se había decidido a preguntar, aunque no estaba preparado para un respuesta no muy buena para él.

-Pues, yo… -la chica estaba pensativa e InuYasha no tomó como buena señal aquello, apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba pensando en mejor marcharse de ahí lo antes posible antes de que ella le diera una respuesta que no le gustaría –lo hice porque tu fuiste con Kikyo –InuYasha abrió mucho los ojos, soltó el aire que había contenido hace unos instantes.

¿Qué? –InuYasha estaba sorprendido.

¿Qué no lo recuerdas?... yo te dije que fuéramos al baile juntos, me dijiste que irías con Kikyo y fue cuando Sango me sugirió que fuera con Kouga, por eso lo hice –en las palabras de Aome podía notarse cierta molestia.

-"Es verdad, lo había olvidado, yo fui el que la hice ir con él… soy un tonto, por un momento dudé y creí las palabras de Kikyo… no recordaba que había sido por eso"

¿InuYasha? –Aome no entendía por qué se quedaba callado.

-Ah… lo siento, se me olvidó lo que había pasado.

-Pero dime por qué lo preguntaste.

-Eh… no, por nada… será mejor que entres a tu casa, es tarde.

-Sí, gracias InuYasha.

-Descansa.

-Tú igual –Aome abría la puerta y entraba.

¿Por qué no le dices tus sentimientos? –InuYasha parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y esa voz causó un sobresalto en él.

¿Qué?

¿Piensas seguir ocultándolos?... todo sale a la verdad… no se puede ocultar para siempre.

-Anciano estás loco, no sé de qué hablas –InuYasha se disponía a continuar su camino.

-El huir se puede hacer una costumbre¿por qué no lo enfrentas? –InuYasha se detuvo. Myoga sabía que había dado en el punto.

-No estoy huyendo, no es algo que te interese –decía con un dejo de molestia.

-Esta bien… sólo lo digo porque cuando decidas hacerlo tal vez sea un poco tarde, nada es eterno y ella no va a estar sola toda la vida –InuYasha volteaba a verlo, no quería reconocerlo pero él tenía razón, suspiró y se sentó a un lado del anciano.

-Pero si lo hago y ella no siente lo mismo, nuestra relación podría cambiar, tal vez podría perderla y es lo que menos quiero –él miraba hacia el cielo.

-A veces hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan y se den, el temor no es una opción… las cosas siempre cambian aunque haya promesas hechas… de uno depende que puedan cambiar para bien.

-Esas palabras las dijiste antes… –InuYasha esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, llena de melancolía –bueno anciano Myoga, debo irme, gracias por la corta plática –InuYasha se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espera, llévate esto –Myoga le daba el anillo que hace unos minutos Aome había tomado.

-Pero…

-No importa, sería un buen detalle para ella, le gustó… buena suerte InuYasha.

-Gracias –tomaba el anillo y seguía su camino.

-Debes estar preparado… las cosas no serán fáciles… y no dejes que pase mucho el tiempo… nada es eterno InuYasha…

-

-Aquí es –decía señalando una pequeña casa de color azul. El automóvil se detenía.

¿Aquí esta bien? –preguntaba con aquel tono tan propio de él.

-Sí, gracias por traerme y disculpe las molestias –ella abría la puerta, él rápidamente salía para ayudarla a bajar.

En pocos minutos Kikyo ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Será bueno que te pongas un poco de hielo en ese tobillo, eso te lo desinflamar�, pero si mañana todavía no te sientes bien, será mejor que vayas al doctor –caminaba muy lentamente hacia su auto.

-Sí, gracias –ella le sonreía.

-Nos vemos el lunes señorita Hori –llegaba y abría la puerta para entrar y marcharse de ahí.

-Nos veremos el lunes profesor Kurou –decía mientras veía como el automóvil se alejaba.

-

¿Estas bien? –preguntaba al ver que desde que salieron del baile estaba como ausente y sumamente callado.

-Sí, claro –había dicho sin muchos ánimos.

-Nos conocemos desde que somos niños y debes saber que a estas alturas no puedes engañarme Kouga Osaka, te conozco perfectamente y sé que te pasa algo –posaba su verde mirada en él.

-Ayame por favor déjame solo –se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia su habitación.

-Kouga –susurraba mientras veía como se marchaba.

Lentamente abrió aquella puerta de madera. Nunca lo había visto así, realmente él había dicho la verdad cuando se refería a que no era una de sus "tantas citas". No le había gustado saber que había una chica en el corazón de él pero ahora prefería que ella le correspondiera, no le gustaba ver aquella tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama, cabizbajo y en total silencio. No se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica que lo miraba con su preocupada y brillante mirada esmeralda.

Ella se acercó cautelosamente, hasta quedar frente a él, fue entonces cuando él levantó la mirada, iba a decir algo pero ella lo impidió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Se sentó junto a él y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

En esa habitación sólo se podían ver dos siluetas, una junto a la otra, sin decir una sola palabra.

Los minutos pasaron, exactamente no supo cuantos, no tenía ánimo. Sólo sabía que no estaba solo, ella estaba ahí con él, ella había estado ahí con él y podía darse cuenta que no tenía intenciones de marcharse. Se recostó. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que la expresión de Kouga había cambiado, ya no parecía tan decaído, eso la tranquilizó un poco… sólo un poco. Ella también se recostó a su lado.

-Gracias –susurró el chico.

-… -ella sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Él se sorprendió bastante, pero extrañamente sintió una enorme calidez que hizo que extendiera su brazo para poder abrazarla también.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que ella era la única persona que siempre había estado con él, desde que eran niños, ella siempre lo seguía. Cuando él la escuchó cantar se le vino la loca idea de formar una banda musical, a ella no le gustaba cantar en público, al principio se negó. Él sólo tuvo que pedírselo un poco para que ella accediera. Ella siempre estaba con él, tenía su apoyo en sus "tantas citas", nunca le reprochó nada y prueba de ello era que cuando el le comunicó que no tocaría con ellos ese día Ayame trató de buscar una excusa por su ausencia… y ahora estaba con él, tratando de darle consuelo y apoyo.

Kouga la apretó a su cuerpo y ella entendió, no se separaría de él nunca, siempre estaría a su lado…

-

-Volvemos a la tortura de siempre –decía Sango con tono de fastidio.

-Te entiendo, tener matemáticas en la primera hora del lunes, no es algo muy alentador –Aome sacaba su libreta.

-Buenos días, espero que hayan hecho la diminuta tarea que les dejé –decía el profesor con el mismo tono frío de siempre.

¿Diminuta? –decían Sango y Aome con sarcasmo, pero no contaron con que todos habían guardado silencio en ese momento.

-Señoritas Higurashi y Okui¿podrían traerme su trabajo, estoy seguro que lo terminaron ¿verdad? –Naraku las veía con esa mirada inexpresiva. Las dos chicas se levantaron para entregar lo pedido.

El profesor revisó el trabajo, al principio tenía una expresión dura, como de molestia pero al final una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

-Díganme¿quién le copió a quién? – Las dos chicas no entendieron las palabras del profesor –los mismos errores y los mismos aciertos, demasiada casualidad ¿no creen?

-Ninguna de las dos copió, lo que pasa es que hicimos el trabajo juntas –trató de defenderse Sango.

¿Está segura? –En su rostro había una expresión de satisfacción y superioridad –sí lo hubieran hecho juntas lo hubieran tenido bien¿no dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una? –preguntaba con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Sango dice la verdad, además somos estudiantes, no sabemos todo, se supone que venimos a aprender y es normal que en nuestro trabajo tengamos errores –Aome apoyaba las manos en el escritorio.

-Señorita Higurashi, no le conviene hablarme de la forma en que lo hace.

-Ya le dijimos que lo hicimos juntas por eso nuestros trabajos se parecen.

¿Se parecen, no señorita Okui, no se parecen, son iguales –Naraku hacia énfasis en la última palabra.

-Si lo hicimos las dos, supongo que es normal que sean iguales como usted dice –Aome por primera vez lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Las dos, salgan del salón, las veré el miércoles para el examen extra.

¡Qué? –preguntaron las dos chicas a coro. Todos los alumnos ahí presentes estaban expectantes por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pero si aquí está la tarea, ese examen era por si no la hacíamos.

¡Silencio, he dicho que salgan y nos vemos en el examen –el profesor dejó los trabajos en el escritorio y caminó hacia el pizarrón –Comencemos con la clase, al final me entregarán sus trabajos -Las dos estaban molestas, Aome iba a tomar sus trabajos antes de marcharse –No he dicho que pueden tomarlos, me los quedaré, así estudiarán todo –Aome y Sango le dirigieron miradas de reproche y luego se marcharon.

-

Era la hora del descanso. Estaba sentado en su banca, admiraba el contenido de una pequeña caja oscura, que después de unos segundos tomó entre su mano.

-Vaya, es lindo ¿para quién es? –preguntaba mientras lo veía con curiosidad.

-Eh… para nadie… -lo guardaba rápidamente en su mochila –no es algo que te importe Kikyo –decía con fastidio.

¡Ah ya sé!... es para esa chiquilla tonta, si que sabe cómo atrapar a los hombres –él salía del salón, no contestaría aquellas palabras. No volvería a caer en sus enredos.

-Eres un estúpido InuYasha –Kikyo abría la mochila y sacaba la cajita –si que es lindo, veamos que dirá esa chiquilla cuando vea lo que me regaló InuYasha –ella tomaba el pequeño objeto y lo colocaba en su dedo anular.

-

¡Estoy harta¡No lo soporto más! –decía una enfurecida Aome mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Tranquila Aome, ya sabes como es, ahora sólo tene… ¡cuidado! –había dicho Sango al ver que su amiga iba a chocar con alguien.

Demasiado tarde. Aome iba tan ensimismada en su enojo que no se fijó. Los libros que traía el chico cayeron al piso.

-Lo siento –rápidamente se agachaba para recoger los libros.

-No te preocupes –contestaba él con mucha amabilidad.

-"Esa voz"… Hojo –había susurrado Aome al verlo.

-Hola Higurashi –él le sonreía.

-Ho-hola, perdón, es que venía distraída y…

-Esta bien, no te preocupes… eso es normal en ti –al recoger el último de los libros hubo un contacto entre sus manos. Aome cortó apresuradamente ese contacto. Se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Aome debemos irnos, los chicos nos esperan –había dicho Sango, con lo cual Aome reaccionó.

-S-sí… adiós Hojo.

-Adiós –decía mientras se incorporaba –Higurashi –susurraba al ver como se marchaba.

-

¿Todavía lo quieres? –preguntaba al ver que aquel encuentro había afectado un poco a su amiga. Ella veía un árbol que estaba cerca de la banca donde se encontraban.

¿Qué¿Por qué lo peguntas?

-Por como estás ahora, lo acabas de ver y eso te dejó algo pensativa.

-Pues…

-Hola chicas¿cómo están? –aquella presencia no era muy grata para ninguna de las dos.

-Hola Kikyo, pues estábamos muy bien –decía Sango quien fingía una sonrisa.

¿No han visto a InuYasha, es que quisiera agradecerle.

¿Agradecerle? –preguntaba Aome con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí, es que el obsequio que me dio es hermoso, pero no lo encuentro.

¿Obsequio? –Aome seguía sin entender y Sango menos.

-Sí, mira –Kikyo enseñaba aquel anillo que contenía en el centro un pequeñísimo fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. El anillo que a Aome le había gustado tanto. Aome abrió mucho los ojos al verlo, ahora entendía menos¿por qué InuYasha se lo había dado?

-E-esta muy lindo… disculpen… s-se me olvidaba que debo hacer algo, nos vemos luego –la chica del cabello azabache se levantaba rápidamente y se alejaba de ahí. En el rostro de Kikyo aparecía una sonrisa llena de malicia y satisfacción.

-Veo que estás contenta –Sango la miraba con rencor y seguía a su amiga.

-

-"¿Por qué?... ¿por qué se lo dio a ella?... en todo caso era normal que me lo diera a mi, él y yo lo vimos juntos… después de todo Kikyo si es una persona muy importante para él… por eso le dio ese anillo… supongo que para que lo perdonara por haberla dejado ese día… ¿pero por qué la habrá dejado?... no entiendo nada… lo único claro es que ella si es especial para él… –Aome se sentaba en una banca que estaba en el patio de atrás de la escuela¿por qué siento este coraje?... no quiero… no quiero pensar" –sentía como un líquido salino quería salir, pero ella luchaba por retenerlo, no entendía que le pasaba.

¿Estas bien? –había pasado por ahí y la vio, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero aquel semblante no le gustaba, por eso decidió acercarse a ella. Aome reaccionó y lo miró.

-Ho-Hojo¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues pasaba y en eso te vi, sólo quería saber cómo estás, no te ves muy bien –él la miraba fijamente.

-Yo… estoy bien, gracias –esbozaba una fingida sonrisa y bajaba la mirada.

¿En serio?... te conozco bien Higurashi y sé que me estás mintiendo –Hojo tomaba la barbilla de la chica y la obligaba a mirarlo. La vio tan indefensa, no le gustaba verla así. En ese momento recordó el baile, él había sido uno de los que la miraban cuando bailaba, en aquel momento algo surgió de nuevo en su interior. Un sentimiento y una pregunta. ¿Por qué la había dejado, no podía contestarse esa pregunta, por años ella había sido todo lo que quería y no solo por ser una chica de belleza envidiable por fuera, sino también por ser aquella linda chica alegre, cariñosa, agradable y muchas otras cualidades que lo habían enamorado.

-Hojo… -sólo pudo susurrar su nombre, ya que le impresionó bastante el abrazo que aquel chico le daba.

-"Sólo lo digo porque cuando decidas hacerlo tal vez sea un poco tarde, nada es eterno y ella no va a estar sola toda la vida" –estas palabras venían a su mente al ver aquella escena que se presentaba unos metros lejos de él, se había paralizado, tal vez en ese momento la había perdido…

* * *

Eso es todo¿qué tal les pareció?... que mala soy n.n', pero no se preocupen ya saben que yo arreglo las cosas y después las vuelvo a desarreglar n.n' jejejeje, fue mi imaginación o a Myoga lo hice muy sabio o.O?... espero que me dejen sus lindos reviews para saber que les pareció y si les sigue gustando lo que escribo aunque haga sufrir un poco a los personajes n.n'...

_**sesshi23**_... holas! que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n, si el baile creo que fue lo más tierno (suspiro), y yo también las envidio, mira que bailar con ese Houshi tan sensual como tú lo llamas n.n jajajaja, y para que no estés triste por Kouga creo que ya han un pequeño consuelo jejeje, no! ahora será el kaazana o.o', esta bien, esta bien, creo que ahora si lo usarás T.T... muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y me da más gusto que mi loca historia te guste, espero que me dejes tu comentario sobre este cap, aunque me amenaces con el kaazana xD, cuidate! te mando muchos saludos!

_**Roshio Haneko Higurashi**_... Holas de nuevo chica!... que honor que sigas mi fic capítulo tras capítulo, y no te preocupes yo sé que a veces no hay tiempo para nada, pero espero seguir viendo reviews tuyos n.n, con respecto al beso tal vez tarde un poco, ya sé que soy mala T.T pero después de esto quien sabe que pase n.n' jejejeje, cuidate mucho! y no agradescas nada, que de verdad escribes muy lindo y espero actualices pronto tus fics que me dejaste con la intriga n.n, saludos!

_**Kagome-Inulove**_... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y bueno este no es muy largo pero espero qeu también te guste n.n, y si, esa Kikyo es muy mala o.ó, pero ya sabes como es, espero que pronto se calme porque yo también la odie un poco y ahora con esto más o.oU... a mi no me hace llorar la canción de "Ai no Uta" pero si transmite mucho sentimiento y creí que sería la adecuada para esa escena n.n, y espero que cuando haya el beso no llores demasiado n.n' aunque para eso falta un poquito n.n'... y para que no sufras tanto por Kouga aquí está el apoyo de Ayame n.n, gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n y como lo pediste aquí la actualización, cuidate! y gracias por tus reviews que espero seguir recibiendo n.n, Matta ne!

_**Gris-Kag**_... que alegría que te guste mi fic!... y si que bien que Inu la dejó ahí xD, y la ayuda vino de quien menos esperaba aunque muchas ya nos imaginabamos esto jejejeje, el cap anterior si que lo hice romántico n.n', pero aquí estáel nuevo como lo pediste n.n y espero que también te guste y me dejes tu review n.n, gracias por los ánimos! n.n, saludos!

_**Danikita-chan**_... Holas! pues yo estoy bien aquí trayéndoles un capítulo más (bueno en realidad contestando tu lindo review xD), que bueno que te haya gustado, aunque veo que lo que más gustó fue que Kikyo se quedó sola y tirada xD, y pues tal vez no es muy obvio quien era el hombre misterioso, pero aquí ya está aclarado n.n quién iba a imaginar que Naraku fuera tan servicial xD... y pues si dio penita Kouga, aunque aquí ya está aclarada tu pregunta n.n... con respecto a tu otra pregunta, ya te diste cuenta que aunque Kikyo ya se dio cuenta de que Inu es de Aome seguirá de metiche u.u', gracias por tus lindos comentarios! n.n, en verdad tus reviews me hacen muy feliz y espero que me los sigas dejando n.n, cuidate mucho, saludos!

_**Keyg**_... Holas! Holas, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y siento haberte desilucionado en que no fuera un Sessh/Kag, a mi también me gusta esa pareja pero bueno, por ahora es un Inu/Kag n.n y me da gusto que la historia te paresca interesante n.n... y sobre la incógnita de quién era el hombre misterioso, aquí está la respuesta, Naraku o.O, bueno que pueden esperar si la escritora está loca xD, y por ahora lo tratode convencer para que pase eso que quieres n.n' jejejeje, como lo pediste aquí está la actualización, y espero recibir tu review de como te pareció n.n, saludos!

_**LaEmir**_... Holas! que alegría que este cap también te haya gustado n.n, pues yo también espero que Inu y Aome empiecen una relación, ya no tan íntima pero que la empiecen xD, con respecto a Kikyo pues ya viste que aquí sigue de entrometida n.n', y creo que eso pronto se arreglará n.n, cuidate! y gracias por tu felicitación n.n, espero que me dejes tu comentario de este cap n.n, saludos!

_**Kagome-Pretty**_... Holas! gracias por tus lindos comentarios! n.n, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen n.n, quién fue el que ayudó a Kikyo?... Naraku xD,raro pero bueno ya sabes que tengo unas locas ideas que bueno xD, a Inu comoviste no se le borraron las palabras pero las aclaró, aunque ahora hay otro malentendido (que mala soy xD), y Kouga tal vez si se enamore de Ayame, después de esta muestra de cariño tal vez se empiecea fijar en ella n.n... que bueno que tehaya gustado este cap también, aunque a la mayoría les gustó por la caída de Kikyo, creo que tendré que tirarla más xD, como lo pediste aquí está la acualización n.n que espero que también te guste y me dejes tu review n.n, cuidate mucho, te mando muchos saludos!

_**Itnuzi Desli**_... que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, y claro que hice que todos bailaran YMCA, solo que no lo especifiqué bien n.n' jejejeje, aunque Inu no creo que haya bailado esa canción, imáginate a Inu bailando YMCA xD... con respecto a tu pregunta o.o pues es verdad no eres violenta, lo lamento, pero si me diste miedo cuando me amenazabas T.T jejejeje, cuídate mucho, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap! n.n

_**Pola**_... que gusto que te encantó el cap! n.n, buena selección de temas? sobre todo el último? xD la mayoría piensa que la caída fue lo mejor xD, yo no odio a Kikyo pero en estos dos últimos caps como la he odiado -.-', pero ahora ya sabes que Inu ya no piensa eso o bueno tal vez con la última escena, pobre Inu T.T, y con respecto a lo de Aome, creo que ya empieza a darse cuenta que algo pasa con Inu, si no por qué el coraje sentido? n.n' jejejeje, y si a mi tambiénme dio penita Kouga pero ya viste que Ayame si lo consoló n.n', cuidate mucho! y espero que me dejestu comentario sobre este cap n.n, saludos!

_**anapana111**_... Holas! que alegría que te guste mi loco fic n.n, y como lo pediste aquí está la continuación, aunque para terminarlo creo que falta n.n' y espero que me sigas leyendo y dejando reviews n.n, saludos!

_**Ana-chan12**_... gracias por tu review! n.n y como lo pediste aquí está la continuación n.n que espero que te guste y que me dejes tu comentario n.n, saludos!

Creo que eso es todo por hoy n.n, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review! y espero que lo sigan haciendo ya que eso me motiva para continuar n.n... Matta ne!

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	12. Una pequeña mentira llena de verdad

_Holas a todos!... soy yo de nuevo, sí, si lamento haberme tardado un poco en actualizar T.T, gomen! pero es que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer que no me permitían terminar el cap y luego subirlo T.T, lo que sucede (ya sé que a lo mejor no es muy importante pero quiero disculparme n.n') lo que sucede es que el viernes habrá ua exposición en mi taller de dibujo y he estado trabajando mucho para eso n.n' (expondrán un dibujo mío y le puse mucho empeño jejeje n.n') eso fue lo que sucedió, además esta cosas no me dejaba subir el cap, no sé por qué, pero bueno ya, me dejaré de explicaciones y ahora si, pueden leer!... por cierto el título no es muy coherente xD, es más bien relacionado con la última parte n.n..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama_

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.  
**

* * *

** _

**>>.Una pequeña mentira llena de verdad.>>**

"Sólo lo digo porque cuando decidas hacerlo tal vez sea un poco tarde, nada es eterno y ella no va a estar sola toda la vida" –estas palabras llegaban a su mente mientras caminaba hacia su salón –el anciano Myoga tenía razón¿pero por qué con él?... no entiendo por qué tenía que estar con él, regresar con él a pesar de todo el daño que le causó.

¡Higurashi espera! –escuchó gritar a lo lejos, algo que hizo que se detuviera y mirara en dirección de donde provenía aquella voz.

Lo que vio lo desconcertó. Aome corría en dirección al edificio de primeros y Hojo trataba de detenerla. Pero al parecer todo fue inútil ya que no pudo detener a la joven Higurashi.

No puedo dejarte ir, no esta vez –había susurrado aquel joven, que se sentía un poco decaído debido al rechazo por parte de aquella chica de los cabellos azabaches.

Esto es algo complicado –decía viendo el contenido de unas hojas que tenía en las manos –pero con un poco de estudio lo entenderé para la semana próxima, lo bueno es que el examen es el viernes –caminaba sin prestar mucha atención por donde pasaba, en realidad caminaba por inercia.

¡CUIDADO! –había gritado una de las personas del mantenimiento de la escuela, en ese momento subían un estante por el balcón del segundo piso, no cabía por la puerta y sólo tenían esa opción, pero una de las cuerdas se había roto y el estante ahora amenazaba con caer.

Ella se había quedado inmóvil en aquel lugar debido a su sorpresa. Cerró los ojos y repentinamente sintió que algo la había empujado. Se dio cuenta que se había salvado cuando escuchó un gran estruendo. Al abrir los ojos se desconcertó bastante cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de espaldas a uno de los pilares y frente a ella, acorralándola, estaba un chico, al parecer él la había salvado de sufrir aquel doloroso accidente. Sintió un extraño escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

¿Estas bien? –preguntaba con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente.

S-sí, gra-gracias –apenas podía articular palabra debido a la impresión y al desconcierto.

Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas, esas hojas las puedes ver en otro lugar –los dos se veían fijamente, sus rostros al igual que sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Así se quedaron unos segundos.

T-tienes razón… muchas gracias por salvarme –ella le sonreía, una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Nada fingido como la de otras chicas.

… -él se separaba de ella –vamos, es hora de ir a la clase –comenzaba a caminar.

Sí –ella acomodaba sus cosas y seguía al chico –"Vaya, no lo puedo creer, se comporta diferente, esa mirada… esa mirada ahora muestra otros sentimientos…"

"Que bien, cero y van dos Sesshomaru…" –pensaba como reprochándose a sí mismo.

¡Que bueno! esperaba con ansias que las clases terminaran –decía estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

¿Por qué tanta prisa amigo? –preguntaba mientras lo veía.

Pues… no… por nada –decía mientras guardaba sus cosas –bien, por aquí debe de estar –buscaba en una de las bolsas de la mochila -¡No está –Decía un poco preocupado.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que no está… ¡Ah, si aquí –entre sus manos tomaba una pequeña caja negra.

¿Qué es eso? –veía aquel objeto con curiosidad.

Luego nos vemos Miroku –salía a toda prisa del salón.

¡Espera InuYasha, no me has… -demasiado tarde, el chico de los cabellos plateados se había marchado –este chico está muy misterioso.

Que día, creo que no fue el mejor para mi –decía un poco cabizbaja. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, instantáneamente volteó para mirar quien era.

¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Nada –ella apresuraba el paso, no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

¡Oye espera¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Tengo cosas que hacer –contestaba escuetamente.

Aome, espera –la tomaba del brazo para hacer que se detuviera.

¿Qué quieres InuYasha?

Bueno yo… quería preguntarte… qué pasó con Hojo –debido a esa pregunta había aparecido un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

No pasó nada, ahora si me lo permites, tengo que irme –se trataba de zafar de aquel agarre ejercido por él, pero fue inútil.

Espera Aome¿qué te sucede? Estás un poco extraña.

Nada InuYasha.

Por cierto… quería darte esto –InuYasha sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón la pequeña caja negra –toma –Aome se extrañaba, tomaba la cajita en su mano y la abría. Se quedó unos segundos contemplando su contenido.

¿Que, ella no lo quiso? –preguntaba con un dejo de molestia.

¿Qué? –él no entendía el por qué de su pregunta.

Como ella ya no lo quiso ahora me lo das a mi ¿no? –ella le devolvía la caja.

No sé de qué hablas Aome.

¡Eres un tonto! –la chica corría para irse de ahí.

Aome… -él no entendía su comportamiento.

"No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó¿por qué me rechazó el anillo?... ¿Realmente habrá regresado con Hojo?" –estaba sentado en una banca que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del colegio.

¿Qué te sucede querido amigo¿No tenías mucha prisa por salir? –le daba una palmada en la espada a su amigo.

Si… pero… no es nada –contestaba en un tono melancólico.

¿Y la señorita Aome?

Ella… ya… se fue… pero no entiendo.

¿Qué pasó?

Estaba extraña… como… molesta –decía sin mirarlo.

Supongo que se lo debes a tu querida Kikyo –decía Sango que acababa de llegar, en su voz se notaba molestia y lo veía con un notable enojo.

¿De qué hablas? –rápidamente volteaba a verla.

En la hora del descanso nos enseñó a Aome y a mí el maravilloso obsequio que le diste.

¿Obsequio, no sé de qué hablas –decía un poco desconcertado por las palabras de la chica.

No finjas que no sabes nada, tú le regalaste un anillo a Kikyo y después de que ella nos lo mostró Aome se puso un poco seria¿Por qué se lo diste? –Sango le reprochaba.

En serio no sé de qué hablas, yo no le di ningún anillo a Kikyo –InuYasha se levantaba de su asiento –anillo, anillo… ¡un momento! –había dicho en una tono de voz muy alto –ahora entiendo, por eso estaba cerca de mi lugar después del descanso –volteaba su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba a un lado de su amigo- ¡Gracias Sango! –la abrazaba, algo que sorprendió bastante a la pareja.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba la desconcertada chica.

Sólo dime… -InuYasha sacaba de nuevo la pequeña caja de su bolsillo -¿este es el anillo que Kikyo les mostró?

Sí, es ese ¿pero por qué lo tienes tú?

¡Gracias! Nos vemos luego –se iba corriendo de ahí, dejando a la pareja de novios muy desconcertada.

¿Tu entiendes algo querida Sango? –preguntaba mientras veía en dirección a dónde su amigo se había marchado.

Tu amigo está loco –la chica también miraba en aquella dirección.

Eso ya lo sé, yo me refiero a lo de ahora –Sango negaba con la cabeza.

Tendré que usar el método de la otra vez –miraba aquella casa color durazno –sólo espero que todavía siga sin hacerme caso.

No puedo –decía con desgano, cerraba el libro y se recargaba sobre él –creí que esto me ayudaría, pero es inútil no puedo concentrarme –hundía la cabeza entre sus brazos –no entiendo… tal vez no debí comportarme así con él, pero no comprendo por qué sentí un poco de coraje al enterarme que se lo había dado a ella… pero el tampoco debió hacer eso, me sentí mal, fue como si fuera "plato de segunda mesa", ella ya no aceptó aquel anillo y por eso me lo dio a mi.

Eso no es verdad –Aome abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Volteó hacia la ventana.

I-InuYasha… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –él se acercaba a ella.

Vine a traerte esto –colocaba sobre el escritorio aquella cajita negra.

P-pero… ya te dije que no lo quiero –ella volteaba su rostro. InuYasha la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

Y yo te digo que esto es para ti, solamente para ti –la veía fijamente.

Eso no es…

Tú crees que yo le di este anillo a Kikyo ¿No es verdad?

"Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirlo" Pues sí, ella nos lo enseñó –decía con un tono de molestia.

Les mintió –InuYasha caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba.

¿Qué?

Les mintió, no sé con qué propósito lo hizo, pero yo jamás le daría ese anillo… ya te lo dije, ese anillo es sólo para ti –Aome se sentaba junto a él.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que ella tenía el anillo?

Supongo que ella la tomó sin permiso –InuYasha vio una expresión de confusión en el rostro de la chica –antes de salir al descanso yo lo estaba viendo, ella se dio cuenta y me preguntó para quién sería, no quise responderle y me salí, dejé el anillo en mi mochila… supongo que lo tomó… cuando regresé al salón ella estaba cerca de mi lugar, me dijo que buscaba algo.

Ahora entiendo –InuYasha se levantaba –pero no entiendo por qué lo haría.

Yo tampoco –él caminaba hacia el escritorio y tomaba la cajita –pero… -se acercaba nuevamente a ella- ¿Ahora si lo aceptas? –él la miraba fijamente, un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de la chica.

Lo siento InuYasha –el chico tomaba la mano de Aome y sacaba el anillo de su estuche. Con mucha delicadeza lo colocaba en el dedo anular de la chica.

Consérvalo siempre por favor… ¿recuerdas la promesa de no separarnos? –Aome asentía con un movimiento de cabeza –con esto yo te prometo no hacerlo nunca.

InuYasha –súbitamente se levantaba de la cama y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Él correspondía aquel gesto tan tierno.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas. Y como aquella vez en el balcón, estaban sentados en la cama, InuYasha recargaba su espalda sobre la almohada que estaba pegada a la pared, entre sus piernas y abrazada estaba aquella chica tan especial para él. Todo ese tiempo habían estado platicando de muchas cosas, entre ellas, Aome le había comentado del incidente con el profesor Naraku, con lo cual InuYasha se molestó y le prometió ayudarla a estudiar mucho para pasar muy bien aquel injusto examen.

InuYasha.

Dime.

¿Entre Kikyo y tú hay algo? –al chico le extrañó aquella pregunta, pero supuso que era normal después del malentendido.

No.

¿Y por qué la llevaste al baile? –Aome se acomodaba, en aquel momento se sentía muy bien entre los brazos de InuYasha.

Eso fue porque yo le debía un favor y supongo que quería que se lo pagara en ir al baile con ella.

Ah ya veo.

Aome.

Sí.

¿Qué pasó con Hojo en la mañana?... yo… vi cuando se estaban abrazando –InuYasha dio gracias porque ella no podía verlo ya que supuso que en ese momento sus mejillas habían adquirido un ligero color.

No nos estábamos abrazando, él me había abrazado… la verdad no sé por qué lo hizo.

¿Todavía sientes algo por él? –InuYasha la abrazaba fuerte. Aome negaba con la cabeza.

No… gracias a ti… pude superar todo eso –en el rostro de InuYasha aparecía una gran sonrisa.

Sesshomaru ¿no te gustaría acompañarnos a una fiesta que será hoy? –preguntaba viéndolo con aquellos ojos color rubí. Él la miró con frialdad y fastidio.

No –guardaba sus cosas y continuaba hacia la salida.

El chico popular nunca cambiará su arrogancia –lo veía con mucho rencor pues él siempre había rechazado todas las invitaciones por parte de ella.

Si no hubiera chicas encimosas como tú que sólo me fastidian por mi apariencia, tal vez la cambiaría –fue lo único que dijo para luego marcharse del salón.

¡Espera! –una dulce voz trataba de detenerlo -¡Sesshomaru! –ella corría hacia él. El chico de detenía y ahora la miraba –Yo… quería… -decía entrecortadamente debido al esfuerzo que hizo para alcanzarlo –toma –le daba un chocolate envuelto en un papel plateado –no lo mires así –había dicho al ver la mirada fría que le dirigía a aquel pequeño dulce –no es gran cosa pero no se me ocurrió que más darte… la verdad ni siquiera sé si te gustan… pero… muchas gracias por salvarme de aquel duro golpe –ella le sonreía.

De verdad le recordaba mucho a Aome, esa chica tan peculiar. Tomó aquel pequeño presente de la mano de la chica.

Bueno, ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana y nuevamente gracias.

Te acompaño –ella se sorprendió bastante pero no puso ninguna objeción.

¿No te pasó nada por mi culpa? –estaba preocupada.

No –él miraba hacia el frente.

Que bueno, me da gusto –ella sonreía.

La próxima vez ten más cuidado Hayashibara.

No me digas así, se escucha un poco frío, mejor llámame por mi nombre ¿si? –él volteaba a verla, era extraño que le dijera que el llamarla por su apellido era un poco frío, sobre todo cuando el tono de voz que siempre usaba era así, frío.

Esta bien Rin.

¿Todavía aquí en el colegio señorita Hori? –preguntaba causando un sobresalto en la chica de expresión fría.

Eh… sí, tenía que investigar algo –decía mostrándole un libro.

Ya veo… ¿y cómo sigue su pie?

Mucho mejor, gracias por ayudarme en esa ocasión.

No hay problema –el volteaba su vista hacia el estante con libros, como buscando alguno en especial.

"Este profesor si que es raro, se caracteriza por su seriedad y… aún así me ayudó el día del baile" –ella lo miraba.

¿Pasa algo? –seguía viendo los libros.

No… nada –ella también dirigía su vista hacia el estante. Hasta que por fin encontró el libro que buscaba, estiró la mano para tomarlo pero otra mano al parecer buscaba el mismo ejemplar. Hubo un ligero pero sutil roce de manos.

Veo que necesitamos el mismo libro –él la miraba pero sin quitar su mano del contacto.

Al parecer sí –ella tomaba el libro y lo acercaba a ella –Tome, tal vez usted lo necesite más que yo –iba a darle el libro pero el lo impidió.

No, tranquila señorita Hori, será mejor que usted lo ocupe, no quisiera que no terminara una tarea por mi culpa –daba media vuelta –vendré por él después –comenzaba a caminar.

"Es extraño… bastante extraño" –pensaba mientras veía como se alejaba y salía de ahí.

La familia Higurashi junto con InuYasha en ese momento se encontraba comiendo. InuYasha no había rechazado la invitación ya que para ese momento no había comido nada, debido que a la hora del descanso no pudo comer por toda la confusión entre Aome y Hojo. Ahora disfrutaban de una deliciosa comida y una agradable ambiente.

¿Mamá me dejarás ir hoy a la casa de Shippo? Quedamos en estudiar juntos –decía el pequeño niño mientras veía a su mamá.

Souta, pareciera que Shippo y tú son hermanos, ya deberían vivir juntos –decía Aome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Es que somos buenos amigos –decía muy animado el pequeño Souta. En aquel momento se escuchó sonar el timbre.

¿Quién será a esta hora? –preguntaba la señora Higurashi.

Yo iré a ver –Aome se levantaba de su lugar.

¡Hola Higurashi! –saludaba muy animado el chico.

Ho-Hojo… Hola –decía una muy sorprendida Aome.

Esto es para ti –le daba un ramo de rosas, una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Eh… gracias –tomaba aquellas hermosas flores.

Siento lo de la mañana, pero es que no te veía muy bien… dime ¿ya estás mejor?

Sí, gracias.

Higurashi yo… quisiera decirte… que…

¿Quién es Aome? –era InuYasha que había decidido ir, ya se había tardado un poco -¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso es algo que no te importa, vine a ver a Aome –Hojo lo veía con recelo.

Pues si me importa… por si no te habías dado cuenta no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

InuYasha –decía Aome reprochándole su actitud. Él chico fijaba sus ojos ámbar en aquel ramo de rosas.

¿Para qué le traes rosas?

Ya te dije que no te importa, pero ya que te empeñas en estar aquí y preguntar –Hojo volteaba a ver a Aome –Higurashi yo… quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad –Aome abrió sus ojos debido a su sorpresa, no se esperaba algo así y mucho menos el chico que estaba junto a él.

Yo… -Aome no sabía que decir estaba muy impresionada.

Ella no puede aceptar tu propuesta –InuYasha tomaba de la cintura a Aome.

¿Por qué no? –preguntaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Porque… porque Aome es mi novia –decía apretándola más contra sí mismo, Aome había volteado a verlo inmediatamente mientras aquel chico no podía decir nada debido al desconcierto que aquellas palabras habían provocado en él.

* * *

Qué les pareció?... algo loco n.n' jejeje, vaya Inu que aventado o.o', pobre Hojo T.T pero bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n y que me dejen sus reviews que para mi son **muy** importantes n.n... por cierto gracias por los 101 lindos reviews que me han dejado, 101lindísimos comentarios y 101 razones para seguir escribiendo mis locas ideas,Muchas gacias!... 

**_Sesshi23_**… Holas chica, no sabes que alegría que te haya gustado el cap anterior! n.n, esa aparición de Myoga si que fue un poco extraña sobre todo porque creo que lo puse un poco más sabio de lo normal y sobre todo serio o.O quién lo iba a imaginar n.n jejejeje, y la parejita de lobitos estuvo linda n.n, tal vez pronto haya más de ellos n.n… (Saralim toma el Hiraikotsu para protegerse) tranquila amiga, no hay por qué llegar a esos extremos T.T, yo no tuve la culpa, esa Kikyo es muy mala y necia T.T, ella es la culpable (señala a Kikyo) xD… la relación entre Kikyo y Naraku es algo rara, pero que esperan de esta loca escritora n.n' si es un poco viejo para ella pero no tanto o.o', aquí en mi historia Kikyo tiene 17 años y Naraku tiene 25, si lo sé un profesor muy joven pero sacando cuenta eso salió n.n' aún así ahora que lo pienso él le lleva 8 años o.o', bueno no dicen que para el amor no hay edad? xD… nuestra parejita favorita como bien lo dijo Myoga tendrán que pasar por algunas dificultades, no será fácil, pero el amor al final siempre triunfa, o eso espero o.o jejejejeje, me da gusto que lo que escribo te guste y te mantenga siempre a la expectativa n.n, no te preocupes trataré de que siempre sea así xD… muchas gracias por tus lindos, lindos reviews, me gustan mucho aunque mi vida se vea un poco amenazada xD, cuídate mucho, te mando muchos saludos! Y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!

_**Roshio Haneko Higurashi**_… que bien! Por fin podré leer los nuevos caps de tu fic! n.n… que alegría que este cap también te haya gustado, lo del anillo fue una idea que no sé cómo surgió, solo se me ocurrió meter un poco de la Perla de Shikon n.n jejejeje, tienes razón lo malo fue cuando se lo puso Kikyo, pero ya sabes como es de mala esa chica o.o'… ya sabes que Aome es una chica linda y un poco inocente (por lo menos en mi fic n.n'), eso causará un poco de conflictos como lo viste en este cap n.n', con respecto al abrazo pues ya te diste cuenta que si se enteró por qué fue, pero vaya que esa Kikyo si causa conflictos y por si fuera poco ya se metió Hojo (pobre no tengo nada contra él pero… xD), como lo pediste aquí está la actualización y no te preocupes por la tuya, sé que luego hay cosas que no dejan que uno haga lo que tenía planeado n.n, pero suerte! Y nos vemos pronto…

_**Danikita-chan**_… jejejeje siento que el capítulo lo haya dejado un poco en suspenso n.n', lamento hacer sufrir a Inu T.T… pero ya todo esta bien o eso creo xD, Aome no volverá con Hojo, primero porque ya no lo quiere y además porque Inu le dijo que era su novia xD que aventado el chico xD, lamento haberte dejado todas esas dudas pero como viste las cosas no salieron tan mal n.n'… yo también odio a la Kikyo de mi fic o.ó creo que la hice muy mala n.n' jejejej, pero no te preocupes al final todo estará bien o eso espero, es que como ustedes ya saben esta escritora está muy loca y se le ocurren unas ideas que bueno xD… Kouga y Ayame esa escena también me gustó n.n y si, creo que terminarán juntos, y volverán a salir n.n… con respecto a Naraku, ese si lo odio o.ó, creo que lo puse como uno de mis antiguos profesores xD, pero no te preocupes con la ayuda de Miroku, InuYasha y otros estoy segura que pasaran bien el examen n.n… que alegría que después de todo lo que sufriste te haya gustado el cap, siento haberte dejado con los nervios un poco más pero como ya expliqué tuve algunas cositas que hacer n.n', cuidate mucho! Gracias por tus lindos reviews! Saludos!

_**LaEmir**_... Holas!... que alegría que te gustó mi loco capítulo lleno de enredos jejeje, pero como lo pediste aquí está el nuevo y espero que también te guste y por lo que veo todos (hasta yo) odiamos a la Kikyo de mi historia xD… no sabes que feliz me haces con eso de que por cada cap me escribirás un lindo review tuyo que para nada es molesto, al contrario me encanta saber sus opiniones n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos estamos viendo en el próximo cap! Saludos!

_**Ana-chan12**_… que bueno que te haya gustado el cap n.n, pero como viste Kikyo no se quedó con el canillo-Shikon jejejeje n.n' la muy mala solo lo utilizó por un momento xD, como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n y espero que también te guste y me sigas dejando tus comentarios n.n

_**Pola**_… tienes razón pobre Inu T.T (que mala soy T.T… na solo un poquito xD), pero esa Kikyo si que es bien odiada xD, no te preocupes tal vez pronto se vaya con su profesor xD… que bueno que te haya gustado aunque no fue muy largo y espero que este también te guste, no fue muy largo pero lo hice como todos, con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n… como viste Inu ya se la está empezando a jugar por Aome aunque quien sabe que pase después n.n', cuídate te mando saludos!

_**Gris-Kag**_… Holas!... si ya sé estuvo muy confusoel cap, lleno de enredos n.n pero como ya viste la mayoría se arreglaron n.n, Kikyo tal vez pronto los deje, solo tal vez xD, y Hojo, pobresito le rompieron su corazoncito, aunque el rompió uno primero u.u'... dónde está Inu?... pues ya viste que consolando a Aome y mintiéndole a Hojo xD... espero que este cap también te haya gustado y me sigas dejando tus comentarios n.n

_**itnuzi desli**_... que bueno que te pareció interesante el cap n.n, y pues Kikyo creo que no se morirá n.n' y Hojo ya viste que se traía pero con la metirota de Inu tal vez se vaya xD, espero que este cap también te guste y te siga pareciendo bueno este fic n.n, cuidate! saludos!

_**LucyYasha**_... Holas! que bueno que el cap te gustó n.n... y a esa Kikyo todos la queremos matar xD, aunque dudo que se pueda xD... bueno viste que el shock no le duró mucho a Inu y las cosas ya están mejor, tanto que Inu ya es novio de Aome xD, claro en su imaginación n.n' jejeje, como lo pediste la continuación n.n y espero que también te guste n.n, saludos!

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**_... Holas¿por qué te cae tan mal Kikyo?... xD, ya sé, ya sé, es muy mala T.T, pobre ella no tiene la culpa, así nació o.oU, tu no puedes patearla pero yo si xD, na, como me gustaría hacerlo, pero tampoco puedo T.T, aunque puedo tirarla de vez en cuando por las escaleras xD... como lo pediste la actualización un poco tarde pero esta n.n', y espero que también te guste y sigas con los mismos ánimos de leer mi fic n.n, cuidate! te mando saludos!

**_Kagome-Pretty_**... Holas chica!... sabes estoy pensando seriamente en tirar más a Kikyo xD, sobre todo por lo del anillo n.n'... como viste Inu se controló gracias a que vio a Hojo perseguir a Aome xD si no como tu dices nadie lo controlaría n.n'... Kouga ya está mucho mejor, después del consuelo de Ayame, aunque ellos después saldrán todavía no se han ido n.n', y el anciano Myoga me sorprendió hasta a mi O.O jejejje, pero que bueno que te haya gustado el cap n.n, muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y espero que me los sigas dejando n.n, Saludos!

**_Kagome_**... si lo sé, soy mala T.T lo siento, pero ya se arreglaron un poco las cosas n.n, ahora el que sufre es Hojo xD, y Aome se dejó abrazar porque la tomó por sorpresa pero viste que en cuanto reaccionó se fue de ahí n.n', un final feliz, eso es lo que me gustaría xD estos como dan problemas xD... tienes razón Kikyo siempre llega en el momento inoportuno Inu si decidirse (que novedad) y Kikyo armando líos xD... Kikyo atropellada por su profesor xD eso si que me dio risa xD, aunque no estaría mal xD, creo que lo consideraré, Kikyo más vale que te calmes me han dado una idea! xD... aquí otro cap que espero que te guste n.n y muchas gracias por tu review, cuidate ! saludos!

_**Aruma-chan**_... Holas! que alegría que mi fic te guste! y como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n que espero que también te guste y me sigas dejando tus comentarios, voy a agregarte a mi msn será un placer platicar contigo n.n, cuidate!

**_anapana111_**... jajajaja tienes razón yo arreglo y desarreglo cosas xD así soy lo siento! xD pero com dices creo que así se pone más interesante n.n', como lo pediste el siguiente cap! que espero que también te guste n.n y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate! saludos!

_**Nashely**_... Holas! no te preocupes n.n entiendo que luego hay cosas que no nos dejan venir n.n' jejeje pero muchas gracias por volver a dejar review n.n, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, la verdad es un honor para mi que les guste tanto n.n, como pediste aquí la actualización y espero que te guste, y me sigas dejando reviews n.n, saludos!

_**Kagome-inulove**_... (Saralim llora)... lo siento! no quisiera ser tan mala! T.T pero yo lloro de saber que tu lloras, lamento hacerte sentir mal T.T, pero como viste ya se arreglaron las cosas ya hasta Inu le dijo a Hojo que es novio de Aome, como dice el título una pequeña mentira llena de verdad, proque eso es lo que Inu quisiera ser de Aome n.n'... anti-Kikyo si! es que la Kikyo de mi fic es muy mala, muy detestable o.ó, pero tranquila no es para tanto n.n' jejeje, a ver respira! respira! profundo! cuenta hasta 10 xD... ahora sí, que alegría que mi fic te guste tanto! n.n, en realidad me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que escribo ya que ahora lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n, y si! lo más lindo es que Inu ama a Aome y ella... pues... también? xD, Aome es tan inocente pero creo que ya es hora de que se dé cuenta y creo que la pequeña mentira de este cap puede ayudar n.n' jejeje, tienes razón esos dos caps son muy triste pero me da ternura cuando Aome le pide permanecer a su lado T.T... como lo pediste aquí esta el siguiente cap n.n y muchas gracias por tus lindos y largos reviews que me gustan mucho n.n, saludos! mate ne!

_**inüYÔ**_... Holas!... creo que todos odian a Kikyo jejeje y tu a Hojo, no pobresito el no tiene la culpa T.T, bueno aunque él engaño a Aome o.o', tienes razón odio a Hojo o.ó jejejeje, que alegría que te guste mi fic n.n, y no te preocupes tal vez el beso no tarde tanto n.n, aunque... Lemon? jejeje no lo sé creo que no estoy segura de hacer uno aquí n.n' pero lo pensaré n.n', con respecto a Kikyo no te preocupes tal vez pronto deje de molestar xD... oh! y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis otras historias y es un honor que te hayan gustado n.n... gracias por tu review y espero que este cap también te guste y me sigas dejando tus comentarios n.n, te mando saludos!

Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy, una vez más gomen, nos vemos en el próximo cap y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! n.n...

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	13. Solamente un impulso

_Holas!... espero que todos estén bien n.n, y bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más, confesaré que este me costó trabajo terminarlo, no sé por qué T.T las palabras no salían T.T... pero bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí est�! y les aviso que por fin cumplí las peticiones que me hacían de que querían algo n.n', ya lo verán, pero como saben esta escritora esta loca y no todo es color de rosa (como me gusta arreglar y desarreglar xD), bueno sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean n.n..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama._

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.  
**

* * *

** _

**>>.Solamente un impulso.>>**

"Ella es mi novia… ella es mi novia… mi novia…" –palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se había quedado en un estado de shock, inmóvil, viendo a las dos personas que estaban frente a él. Con bastante recelo veía la forma tan posesiva con la que aquel chico tomaba de la cintura a esa chica que ahora había perdido, la había perdido y todo por una confusión que sintió al no estar tan cerca de ella como antes y al convivir más con otra persona. Es verdad que los sentimientos son complicados, el corazón se confunde por el más ligero sobresalto y actitudes inesperadas, sobre todo si tu amor no es tan fuerte como tú crees. Por eso había perdido a aquella chica –Higurashi… ¿eso es verdad? –preguntaba con un dejo de esperanza, una esperanza de que le dijera que él estaba mintiendo y de qué todavía tenía una oportunidad de reconquistarla.

Hojo… yo… -Aome se sentía extraña, no entendía, pero aquellas palabras dichas por InuYasha la hicieron sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, estaba tan sorprendida que no podía decirle nada a aquel chico que esperaba anhelante un contestación favorable para él.

Entiende que debes irte y ya no busques más a Aome –InuYasha en ningún momento había cortado aquel contacto con ella. Estaba tal vez tan sorprendido como Hojo, no entendía como había sido capaz de decir esas palabras, un sentimiento de celos lo hizo actuar de esa manera.

Esta bien, tú ganaste InuYasha… pero más te vale cuidarla.

No tienes que decirlo, lo haré, yo no permitiré que sufra –había dicho con mucha seguridad.

Adiós Higurashi –daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse con paso rápido.

Hojo –había susurrado la chica.

Al ver que ya no estaba cerca, los dos chicos reaccionaron, InuYasha se separó súbitamente de ella.

A-Aome yo… -trataba de buscar palabras para excusar su comportamiento.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Estaba visiblemente confundida y parecía que también un poco molesta –pobre Hojo –InuYasha reaccionó ante estas palabras.

Entonces lo sigues queriendo –InuYasha la veía fijamente, Aome volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado –Aome, contéstame¿lo sigues queriendo? –él la tomaba de los brazos y ella lo miraba –porque si es así, deberías alcanzarlo para explicarle esto y que puedas darle otra oportunidad –decía con un gran tono de enojo.

¿InuYasha qué te pasa? –Aome lo veía desconcertada, InuYasha abría los ojos y la soltaba. Se quedaron así unos segundos y luego el chico entró a la casa.

"Debí saberlo, ella todavía lo quiere… me mintió… ¡Soy un estúpido!" –pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la recámara de la chica, necesitaba ir por sus cosas y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estás así? –preguntaba Aome quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación.

Nada, no pasa nada, tengo que irme –tomaba su mochila y se disponía a salir, pero Aome se lo impedía.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Por qué me mentiste?

¿De qué hablas? –preguntaba confundida.

Hace rato me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por Hojo y ahora me reprochas lo mal que se sentía –decía con un dejo de molestia.

No te mentí, no siento nada por Hojo, es solo que… no quería lastimarlo con una mentira, quería hablar con él para que todo terminara, por mí misma, quería hablar con él, si lograba hacerlo podía estar más tranquila –ella lo veía fijamente. InuYasha no entendía mucho de lo que quería decir, pero al parecer decía la verdad acerca de que ya no sentía nada por él -¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

Porque… porque… -InuYasha no sabía que decirle, los nervios se apoderaban de él –porque no se me ocurrió que más decirle para que te dejara en paz –InuYasha dejaba su mochila en el suelo –entiéndelo Aome, él te hizo mucho daño y yo solo quería que se alejara para que no te hiciera sufrir más –la tomaba de los brazos.

¿Sólo fue por eso? –InuYasha se sorprendía por esa pregunta.

Pues… sí.

¡Eres un inconsciente!... �¡Por qué no piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas? –Aome parecía molesta.

¿De qué hablas?... ¡todavía que lo hago por ti!

�¡InuYasha tonto! –Aome le reprochaba, él no entendía qué pasaba pero ya se estaba hartando.

¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Hojo? –el agarre a los brazos de la chica se hacía un poco más fuerte.

Yo no lo defiendo, pero… -los dos se veían fijamente. InuYasha ya no soportaba más.

Súbitamente cortó la pequeña distancia que había entre sus rostros. Al principio fue un ligero contacto, tímido, inseguro, no sabía que reacción habría, pero debía arriesgarse. La sorpresa vino a él cuando se dio cuenta que su beso estaba comenzando a ser correspondido. Aome estaba profundizando aquel beso. Lentamente liberó los brazos de la chica, los cuales se posaron alrededor de su cuello, mientras él los colocaba alrededor de la delicada cintura. Aome estaba muy confundida pero no podía negar que aquel beso le estaba gustando. InuYasha estaba desconcertado¿es que acaso ella sentía lo mismo, no quiso cuestionarse, sólo quería disfrutar aquel momento. Siguieron así unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que la falta de aquel indispensable aire los hizo separase lentamente. Aún mantenían los ojos cerrados como anhelando que eso no terminara o tal vez no querían ver las reacciones que habrían. La distancia seguía siendo corta, tan corta que podían escuchar la respiración del otro y sentir el roce de su aliento.

Hermana buscan a… -los dos se habían separado rápidamente con un notable color carmesí en las mejillas –lo siento –se disculpaba el pequeño Souta aunque no entendía muy bien la situación –es que buscan a InuYasha.

¿Quién? –preguntaba extrañado el chico.

Es una chica, algo rara, la verdad me da escalofríos… dijo que se llamaba Kikyo y está en la puerta esperándote –había dicho con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro ya que no sabía la gravedad del asunto.

¿Kikyo? –inmediatamente volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a un lado suyo.

Ah… veo que ya hasta sabe en donde estás –decía con un tono frío –será mejor que te vayas, debe ser importante –se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el escritorio.

No Aome, no es…

Debes irte, no puedes hacerla esperar – había dicho sin mirarlo mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. InuYasha comprendió que no sería bueno hablar con ella en ese momento.

Nos vemos después –salía sin dejar de verla, pero ella no contestó y ni siquiera lo miró.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué quieres¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntaba con un dejo de notable enojo.

A mi también me da gusto verte –le sonreía con malicia –y me imaginaba que estarías con tu querida amiga Aome.

Pues si, estaría aquí arreglando el malentendido que hiciste… ¿me puedes explicar por qué tomaste el anillo y le dijiste eso a Aome? –InuYasha se acercaba a Kikyo, quien en su rostro aparecía una expresión de nerviosismo, él la tomaba por los brazos sin ninguna delicadeza de por medio -¿qué es lo que te propones Kikyo? –él chico estaba bastante exaltado.

Suéltame InuYasha¡me estas lastimando! –ella trataba de zafarse de aquellas manos –vine aquí para explicarle todo a esa chiquilla.

Sí claro �¡y crees que yo soy tonto? si hubieras venido por eso no preguntarías por mi –él la sacudía de una manera brusca.

�¡Qué no entiendes que no te quiero cerca de esa tonta de Higurashi? –ahora Kikyo estaba tan exaltada como el chico. Seguía tratando de alejarse de él, pero resultaba muy difícil.

¡No la llames así! y si estoy con ella es asunto que no te importa.

¡Pues si lo es¡no entiendes que yo te quiero? –Kikyo comenzaba a golpear el pecho de InuYasha, él se estaba desesperando de esa situación.

¡Pero yo la quiero a ella! –el chico abría los ojos debido a la sorpresa de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Kikyo había dejado de hacer cualquier movimiento, no esperaba esa confesión. Por fin el agarre había terminado, InuYasha soltó a Kikyo y comenzó a caminar.

Aún no te puedes ir –los dos estaban de espaldas, pero ella sabía que el se había detenido.

¿Qué quieres?

Vine porque tengo que entregarte las cosas para hacer el trabajo de Física, también necesito a tu amiguito.

¿Eso es indispensable ahora?

Sino quieres reprobar la materia creo que si.

Entonces hay que darnos prisa –InuYasha comenzaba a caminar. Kikyo miró hacia la ventana donde sabía que detrás se encontraba aquella chica tan detestable para ella -¿Qué pasa?

Nada –daba media vuelta para verlo -¿Te interrumpí en algo importante? –preguntaba mientras lo veía con esa mirada fría.

"No, para nada, sólo en el momento más feliz de mi vida" No –Contestaba escuetamente. Kikyo lo siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –ella miraba las tiendas que estaban a su paso y él solo le dirigió la misma mirada -¿me acompañas a comprar un pastel? –él la miró curiosamente –lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi cuñada y mi hermano me pidió de favor que comprara el pastel –en el rostro de la chica volvía a aparecer un sonrisa, esa sonrisa que normalmente no desaparecía. Él podía darse cuenta que estaba con él por agradecimiento y no por la razón que todas las chicas de la universidad trataban de estar con él.

Era extraño pero ella lo podía entender sin necesidad de que hablara. Sabía que no era un chico que se distinguiera por su gran plática, por eso le extrañaba un poco que ella pudiera entenderlo.

Nunca estuvo tan cerca de él como ahora, no tenía interés en acercarse a ese chico, ella no era una persona que juzgara a los demás antes de conocerlos y sólo por su apariencia, pero ese chico era el popular de toda la escuela, a pesar de ser su primer año en la universidad "Fukai Mori", su aspecto físico le había ganado el título del chico más apuesto, a eso se debía su popularidad. Ella lo veía de vez en cuando y su actitud con las demás chicas habían creado en ella una idea de que era arrogante, presuntuoso y poco amable, por eso no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en tratarle. Ahora admitía que le agradaba bastante la compañía de aquel misterioso chico.

Dime algo… ¿por qué eres tan serio? –ella lo veía con curiosidad.

Así he sido siempre –contestaba con el usual tono frío.

Ya veo –él no había respondido su pregunta, pensó que tal ves a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, así que decidió no insistir -¿y por qué decidiste estudiar la carrera de derecho?

Siempre me atrajo esta carrera –miraba hacia el frente, sabía perfectamente que ella lo miraba.

No te gusta hablar mucho ¿verdad?

¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? –parecía molesto por eso, pero en el fondo no le desagradaba del todo.

Es que nunca me ha gustado el silencio, es incómodo y vacío –ella bajaba la mirada.

No siempre, a veces puedes disfrutarlo y llega a convertirse en tu compañero.

Para mi nunca ha sido disfrutable pero veo que para ti sí.

Si vives mucho tiempo en él, es normal que aprendas a disfrutarlo o… a acostumbrarte.

A veces me desconciertas Sesshomaru –él había volteaba para mirarla –mira ya llegamos –señalaba la pastelería.

Unos minutos después los dos chicos salían, después de mucha indecisión por parte de la chica y un poco de desesperación por parte de él, entre los dos habían elegido el pastel. Sesshomaru parecía desconcertado y es que extrañamente había disfrutado aquellos momentos y hasta podía decir que se había divertido discutiendo con aquella chica. Él llevaba el pastel en su mano derecha, Rin se sorprendió, Sesshomaru era amable y caballeroso, cualidades que jamás pensó que ese chico de aspecto frío tendría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿A qué debo su vista? –decía mientras los veía con esos lindos zafiros que tenía por ojos.

Nos tienen que entregar las cosas para hacer el trabajo de Física, recuerda que ahora nosotros tenemos que hacerlo –decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala y dejaba junto a él su mochila.

Como yo hice el trabajo anterior, ahora tienen que hacer este, además ustedes son mejores en Física que yo –se sentaba con delicadeza en un sillón frente a InuYasha.

Ah ya veo… esta bien y yo que pensaba no hacer nada en estos días.

Eres un holgazán Miroku –InuYasha lo veía con reproche. Miroku sonreía. Kikyo miraba todo a su alrededor y se había percatado que habría algún tipo de reunión.

¿Tendrás algo importante hoy?

Pues… si, hoy es el cumpleaños de Sango y quería hacerle una pequeña reunión con nuestros amigos –se sentaba junto a InuYasha.

Ya veo –Kikyo tomaba su mochila y sacaba un gran fólder rojo –ahora les doy todas las copias que necesitan, recuerden que el trabajo es para el jueves –InuYasha y Miroku veían con sorpresa todo lo que la chica sacaba de aquel fólder.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa, si llegan Sango y la señorita Aome no les gustará nada ver aquí a Kikyo" –pensaba Miroku mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermana ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntaba un niño mientras la veía con curiosidad.

Pues… Miroku me citó en su casa –veía al frente mientras caminaba.

¿Y para que me trajiste?

Él me dijo que te trajera, no se por qué –se encogía de hombros –pero así estamos más tiempo juntos –le sonreía a su hermano.

En eso tienes razón, pero… ¿crees que esté bien la abuela?

Si, ella estará bien, recuerda que a pesar de sus años es una mujer muy fuerte, además casi nos corrió de la casa cuando le dije que también debías venir tú.

Es verdad, la abuela Kaede es muy fuerte -el niño sonreía –¿oye esa no es tu amiga? –señalaba a una chica de cabellos azabaches que caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos.

Sí, creo que si… ¡Aome! –la chica se había detenido al escuchar su nombre y volteaba.

¡Hola Sango¡Hola Kohaku! –saludaba animada, cuando las dos personas se acercaron a ella.

¡Hola Aome! –Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo -¿A dónde vas¿Por qué traes tu mochila? –preguntaba su amiga.

Ah… pues… yo voy… a la casa de Miroku, InuYasha está allá y necesito verlo –en realidad Aome no sabía con exactitud si el chico estaría allá y la verdad ahora no tenía muchos ánimos de verlo, pero no se le ocurrió otra excusa, la pequeña reunión era una sorpresa para Sango.

Ah que bien, nosotros también vamos para allá.

¿ah si?... que casualidad –Aome sonreía.

Entonces hay que darnos prisa –Kohaku las apresuraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya casi llegamos –decía muy animada -Muchas gracias por acompañarme Sesshomaru –el chico sólo le dirigió una mirada –que bueno que hoy no tenemos tarea que hacer.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque así podemos disfrutar de la reunión –estaban por llegar a la puerta de la casa de la chica. Sesshomaru la miró con curiosidad –no creo que tarden mucho en llegar, tendremos que esperar –Rin abría la puerta –pasa.

No, yo tengo… -la chica lo tomaba de la mano que tenía libre y lo jalaba para que entrara.

¡Hola hermano¡Ya llegué!

Aquí en la sala Rin –escuchó una voz no muy animada.

Los dos chicos pasaron a la sala. Sesshomaru aún tenía el pastel en su mano y la otra la tenía sujeta por la mano de Rin.

¡Hola!... ¡Oh! veo que ya llegaron algunas visitas –en el rostro de la chica aparecía una gran sonrisa. Hubieron unas miradas de sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí Sesshomaru? –al escuchar esa pregunta el chico separó su mano de la de la chica.

Eso es algo que no te importa –decía con el mismo tono frío -¿Dónde está Aome? –a InuYasha esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un leve coraje¿por qué su hermano preguntaba por ella?

Ya te diste cuenta que aquí no está –contestaba su hermano con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. Todos los demás sólo los veían ya que no dejaban de pelear ni un momento. Kikyo se desconcertó cuando Sesshomaru preguntó por esa chica¿qué tenía que hasta el frío Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella, esa pregunta la hizo sentir un inmenso coraje.

Vamos a dejar el pastel –Rin jalaba a Sesshomaru hacia la cocina.

¿Eso es todo Kikyo? –preguntaba Miroku que daba un vistazo a las hojas que tenía en su mano.

Si, eso es todo –guardaba el fólder rojo en su mochila. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Ay no –había susurrado el chico de los ojos azules.

Yo abriré –anunciaba alegremente Rin, quien caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

¡Hola¡Buenas Tardes! –saludaban cordialmente las dos chicas y el niño que acaban de llegar.

¡Hola¡Bienvenidas! –Rin las hacía pasar –Todos están en la sala.

¿Todos? –preguntaba Aome.

Sí, pasen –las chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la sala. Hubo una gran sorpresa y el ambiente se llenó de tensión al ver a Kikyo ahí. Sango miraba a todos con desconcierto, no sabía que pasaba. InuYasha volteó instantáneamente y fijó su ambarina mirada en Aome. Ella también lo miró pero volteó su mirada rápidamente, quería irse de ahí pero no podía, no querría arruinarle su reunión a Sango. Kikyo miró a la chica que acababa de llegar, una mirada de rencor fue la que le dirigió. Miroku estaba nervioso.

¡Hola querida Sango¡Hola señorita Aome¡Hola pequeño Kohaku!–Miroku se levantaba y se acercaba a su novia –pasen siéntense.

Gracias¿a qué se debe esto Miroku? –preguntaba Sango con curiosidad.

Bueno pues… una pequeña reunión por ti –Sango lo veía con desconcierto –porque hoy es tu cumpleaños –abrazó a su novia.

¡Gracias! –Sango sonreía.

Yo ahora regreso, voy a preparar las cosas –decía Rin mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Yo te ayudo –había dicho súbitamente Aome y caminaba hacia Rin. Todos los presentes la habían mirado, sabían perfectamente por qué se iba. Antes de salir por la puerta chocó con un pequeño niño –Perdón.

¡Aome! –el chiquillo se lanzaba a abrazarla.

¡Hola Shippo! –Lo abrazaba cariñosamente -¿cómo estás?

Bien, hace mucho que no te veía –aquel niño siempre había querido mucho a Aome, no entendía la razón de por qué, pero le había tomado mucho cariño que ella correspondía de la misma manera. Todos miraban la escena con sonrisas en el rostro, excepto una persona.

Al rato te doy lo que te traje ¿si? –Aome le acariciaba los cabellos pelirrojos.

Esta bien –Shippo veía al niño que estaba junto a Sango -¡Hola Kohaku! Ven, tengo que enseñarte unas cosas –Kohaku sonreía y seguía al niño que subía las escaleras. Aome retomó su camino hacia la cocina.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que darles –Kikyo tomaba sus cosas –espero que lo tengan listo para el jueves, esta vez no les ayudaré y también es mi calificación –se levantaba del sillón. InuYasha seguía cruzado de brazos –Nos vemos después -la chica caminaba hacia la puerta mientras Miroku y Sango la veían.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por qué estaba Kikyo aquí¿por qué la trajo?... no entiendo nada…"

¿Te pasa algo Aome? –preguntaba Rin. Estaban acomodando las botanas en la charola.

¿Eh?... no, nada –Aome sonreía y seguía ayudando.

Ya puse el pastel en el refrigerador –era Sesshomaru quien entraba.

¿Sesshomaru? –Aome lo veía con sorpresa.

Hola –la miraba fijamente.

No sabía que estuvieras aquí, pero me da gusto verte –ella le sonreía. Rin se dio cuenta que entre ellos había una linda relación, supuso que debido a esa chica él había cambiado un poco.

Creo que ya quedó, ahora debemos llevarlas afuera –Rin tomaba las charolas –Aome podrías traer los refrescos –había dicho antes de salir.

Sí –la chica asentía con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera tomar los refrescos Sesshomaru ya los tenía en sus manos.

Yo los llevaré.

Gracias –ella le sonreía –entonces yo llevaré los vasos –el chico salía. Aome tomaba los vasos que estaban al final de la mesa rectangular para ponerlos en una charola, pero al tomar le último una mano se posó sobre la suya. Rápidamente levantó la vista para ver quien era –InuYasha –había susurrado la chica.

Aome necesito hablar contigo.

Eh… ¿de qué? –acomodaba el último de los vasos.

De lo que pasó hace rato –ella lo veía –Aome yo…

No te preocupes –la chica tomaba la charola y se disponía a salir. InuYasha la tomaba por el brazo para impedírselo.

¿Qué no me preocupe?

Sí… lo que pasó sólo fue un impulso… sólo se dio por el momento –InuYasha se sorprendió por la palabras de Aome.

Aome, no te has puesto a pensar que si se dio no fue sólo por un impulso –InuYasha se acercó a la chica.

InuYasha… -estaban demasiado cerca y Aome podía sentir la aceleración de su corazón. Esa diminuta distancia lentamente estaba siendo cortada.

¿Aome ya están los vasos?... ah… perdón – los dos chicos se habían separado rápidamente. Rin estaba un poco desconcertada –ah… -la chica señalaba hacia fuera -no importa –salía rápidamente.

InuYasha dejémoslo así ¿si? –lo miraba fijamente -Vamos con los demás –le sonreía y comenzaba a caminar.

No… Aome… -había susurrado el chico -"Pero si lo hago y ella no siente lo mismo, nuestra relación podría cambiar, tal vez podría perderla y es lo que menos quiero" – InuYasha volvía a recordar una parte de la plática que había tenido con el anciano Myoga, no se había movido de ahí –tal vez esto no deba ser… después de todo… si soy un cobarde anciano Myoga –bajaba la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa llena de desaliento.

* * *

Aquí termina! pobre Inu T.T, ven como no todo es color de rosa, la culpa la tuvo ella ((señala a Kikyo)) o.ó, Sesshomaru a mi también me desconcierta o.O? jejejeje... bueno espero que como todos les haya gustado y me dejen sus lindos reviews que me gustan tanto n.n...

_**Roshio Haneko Higurashi**_... que bueno qe te haya gustado el cap anterior! n.n, todo fue tan lindo (suspiro), el malentendido de aclaró, y si entre Kikyo y Naraku hay algo o bueno eso parece o.o' jejeje, todo parecía tan bien... pero claro tenía que llegar Kikyo a desarreglarlo todo, o más bien yo xD... por fin cumplí tu petición! un beso! n.n y no fue por compromiso de que Hojo no les creyera, ese Hojo es más inocente que yo xD... espero que este cap también te guste n.n... con respecto a lo del MSN, no me conecto a las 6 (si soy de México n.n) pero yo soy como una criatura nocturna, siempre me conecto en la noche xD, pero tu dime un día y yo me desocupo de lo que tenga que hacer y estaré ahí a esa hora n.n, cuídate mucho, saludos!

_**LucyYasha**_... que alegría que el cap te gusto! n.n, al parecer todo salió bien n.n pero esa pequeña mentirita tardará en hacerse realidad T.T (que mala soy T.T), como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización y espero que también te guste a pesar de mis enredos n.n' jejejeje... por cierto muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi dibujo n.n eso ayudó mucho n.n me fue muy bien!... cuídate mucho! te mando saludos! nos vemos en el próximo cap! n.n

_**tanako**_... siento ser tan mala T.T... pero es que mi loca imaginación causa muchos enredos xD... muchas gracias por leer mi fic n.n, es un honor que lo hagas y no te preocupes por el review con que te tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer mis locas ideas me haces muy feliz, pero aún así espero que este no sea ni el primero ni el último ya que me gusta saber mucho sus opiniones, saber si lo que hago les gusta o lo cambio o también saber sus sugerencias que me ayudan n.n... como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n y espero que también te guste n.n... cuídate! saludos!

_**Danikita-chan**_... Holas chica! que alegría que el cap anterior te haya gustado T.T... la verdad es que el cap anterior estuvo muy lindo T.T ((suspiro)) pero claro tenían que llegar Kikio a descomponer todo o.ó, cumplí tu petición n.ny no te preocupes no estás tan despistada no había un beso aún pero ahora si lo hubo, un lindo beso que a despertado los sentimientos de Aome, ahora las confusiones estarán al día xD, y como viste Sessh y Rin estan todavía más cerca, espero que pronto haya nueva parejita n.n... como lo pediste u nuevo cap y espero que también te guste y me dejes tus lindos comentarios que en verdad me gustan mucho n.n, gracias por tu apoyo! n.n, te mando muchos saludos!

_**sesshi23**_... Holas!... si! ((Saralim salta de alegría)) no me matar�! n.n... ((lee la parte donde dice "te mereces dos cosas")) o.oU... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap n.n, fue linda la actitud de Inu y muy romántica sobre todo n.n... Sessh superman también no estuvo mal xD (es todo un héroe) xD parece que ya habrá algo n.n... ((Saralim toma a Colmillo de Acero y se protege)) lo siento! T.T no fue mi intención dejarte con la duda pero ya sabes como soy xD, pero aquí ya está todo despejado aunque pobre Inu T.T como sufre... muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios y como lo pediste la actualización, lo más rápido que pude n.n, espero que también te guste, y muchas gracias pot todo tu apoyo! n.n, cuídate! saludos!

**_inüYÔ_**... Holas!... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n... gracias por tus lindos comentarios y vaya que me hiciste pensar con eso del Lemon xD pero como lo pediste aquí esta el besito de la parejita n.n, no lo vio nadie pero fue lindo n.n... y claro como no todo es color de rosa tenía que llegar Kikyo a desarreglarlo o.o'... en serio muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por los ánimos n.n, es gracias a todo su apoyo que sigo escribiendo mis locas ideas con mucho cariño para todos ustedes n.n, cuidatemucho, espero que este cap también te guste y me mandes tu lindo review n.n, saludos!

_**Nashely**_...holas! n.nque bueno que te haya gustado el cap, como lo pediste la continuación que espero que te guste n.n y no te preocupes por eso de los reviews largos, me agrada mucho el tuyo, porque me gusta saber si les gusta lo que hago o no, gracias por tomarte la molestía de dejarlo n.n y espero recibir más n.n... me encantaría charlar contigo n.n mi MSN es luna(guión espero encontrarte un día de estos n.n, saludos!

**_LaEmir_**... Holas, que alegría que el cap te haya parecido bueno n.n... esta vez si que los hice tiernos jejejeje n.n, y el lío bueno apenas comienza xD jajajaja, creo que ahora todo se complicará n.n' como lo pediste el nuevo cap y espero que también te guste n.n, gracias por tus lindos comentarios, es un honor que mi fic te facine n.n, cuídate! te mando saludos! nos vemos!

_**natsuki**_... que alegría que mi fic te paresca interesante, la verdad es que las cosas que pasaron fueron inesperadas, Inu es un aventado xD aunque no tanto como vimos en este cap T.T... muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, en verdad me hace feliz que les guste lo que escribo y crean que es bueno n.n... como lo pediste un lindo besito entre ellos, aunque Aome está un poco confundida, tanto por la actitud de Inu, como la de ella y para acabar la de la entrometida de Kikyo o.ó, pero espero que todo se arregle pronto n.n', espero que me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios n.n, cuídate! te mando saludos!

_**Pola**_... Lamento que haya estado cortito pero me da gusto que te haya parecido bueno n.n, la última parte fue la más interesante n.n, Inu estaba de aventado xD... aquí está el nuevo y más largo espero que también te guste y me dejes tus comentarios n.n, saludos!

_**Kagome-inulove**_... Holas chica, lamento hacerte llorar T.T... como dices lo bueno es que Inu arregló todo con Aome, lo malo es que Kikyo sigue haciendo sufrir a Aome o.ó... gracias! es un honor para mi que mi historia esté entre las 3 mejores para ti ((Saralim llora)) T.T de verdad gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus lindos reviews n.n... creo que lo de Inu y Aome si tendrá que esperar, Aome esta un poco confundida, pero todo se aclarar�, sobre todo si Kikyo se deja de meter xD... yo también quiero un Inu, es tan lindo que yo me he enamorado de este Inu, es más si Aome no lo quiere yo si xD... no sabía que fueras tan sensible T.T, pero eso de las películas no me había dado cuenta, vaya que observadora eres jejejeje, pero esas si escenas son muy tiernas T.T, ahora la que llorará seré yo T.T, y dime por qué eres gritona? o.o', yo solo soy sencible xD... esas tareas como nos quitan tiempo o.ó, pero espero que todo haya salido bien n.n, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y espero seguir recibiendo esos lindísimos reviews tuyos n.n, te mando muchos saludos! Matta ne!

_**Anfitrite**_... jajajajajaja yo también me quedé así, una forma muy rara de declarar los sentimientos, pero a medias, n.n' ya que en este cap parece que las cosas se quedarán así, pero solo por un tiempo n.n, y como lo pediste aquí esta la actualización lo más rápido que pude, más enredos, confusiones, desconciertos todo es un mismo cap xD, espero que también te guste y me dejs tu comentario de qué te pareció n.n, cuídate! nos vemos en el próximo cap!.. yo también quiero un Inu T.T

_**Kagome-Pretty**_... Holas! ((Saralim ve a la pobre de Kagome un poco impresionada)) jejejejeje n.n'... Inu es un lanzado xD, pero ya viste que no tanto n.n', como viste no lo negó y además pasó algo lindo, pero claro no todo podía salir bien n.n'... veo que nadie quiere al pobre de Hojo xD, al parecer Naraku si ayudará en algo, por fin hará algo bueno, quitará a esa entrometida de Kikyo o al menos eso espero xD... y no fue en los próximos caps sino que fue en este que Inu le reclamó a Kikyo, pobre la trato muy mal u.u', na se lo emrecía xD, como pediste la actualización n.n y espero que también te guste n.n, cuidate! y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! te mando saludos!

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**_... Holas Hitomi-chan!... que alegría que te haya gustado n.n, como lo pediste aquí en nuevo cap, que también espero que te guste a pesar de todos los locos enredos que mi mente hace n.n' jejejeje, muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews n.n, cuídate mucho, nos vemos en el próximo cap! Matta ne! n.n

_**cotychan**_... jajajajaja Holas!... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n, como pediste aquí la actualización lo más rápido posible n.n' y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tal vez no quedó muy bien pero lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes n.n... Inu fue un aventado xD, mira que hacer eso O.O, pero al parecer todo será más difícil n.n', espero que me dejes tu comentario de qué te pareció este cap n.n, cuídate! nos vemos!

_**Gris-Kag**_... Holas! que alegría que te gustó! n.n, estuvo algo loco e inesperado jajajaja pero que pueden esperar de esta loca escritora xD, todo se aclaró con lo del anillo pero Kikyo tenía que seguir de entrometida n.n', como pediste la actualización y la reacción de Aome, pero que reacción, un beso xD, espero que también te guste y me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios n.n, saludos!

_**Kagome-chan and Sango-chan**_...Konnichiwa chicas! ya las extrañaba por aquí n.n, y que gusto me da que les hayan gustado los caps anteriores n.n y no se preocupen por el review cortito, me da mucho gusto volver a ver uno de ustedes n.n y espero seguirlos viendo n.n, como lo pidieron aquí el nuevo cap! y espero que también les guste n.n, cuídense mucho! Matta ne!

_**Ana-chan12**_... lamento ser tan mala T.T, pero aquí esta la continuación y las reacciones de todos n.n y hasta el besito de la parejita n.n, espero que también te guste, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n y espero seguirlos recibiendo n.n, cuídate!

_**itnuzi desli**_... Holas! lamento que el cambio de escena te hay confundido, es que yo lo escribo bien pero a la hora de publicarlo se le quitan las rayitas, y también te habrás dado cuenta que varios signos, acentos y espacios, pero la verdad no sé por qué pasa, pero creo que ya encontré una forma de que no confunda el cambio de escena n.n... que bueno que te haya gustado n.n.. y tienes razón Kikyo es de lo peor o.ó pero ahí sigue metiéndose xD... todos nos sorprendimos con lo que dijo Inu jajajajaja es medio aventado el chico xD... aquí el nuevo cap y espero que te siga gustando mi historia n.n, cuidate! te mando saludos!

_**Kagome**_... jajajajajaja xD eso de atropellada por su profesor me da risa xD, se nota que queremos mucho a Kikyo xD, también podría ser Hojo pero el pobre ni auto tiene xD, creo que pensaré en todas las opciones que me has dado alguna debe de quedar bien xD, claro si ella se empieza a comportar, que lo dudo por lo que paso en este cap o.ó, la perdonare xD... que alegría que te haya gustado el cap, inu es un lanzado xD, y la cara de Hojo ni te la imaginas hasta que ves este cap xD... un final feliz es lo que yo también espero aunque con esta loca imaginación mía ya no sé xD, pero trataré de que todo salga bien n.n... cuídate, te mando saludos!

Eso es todo por hoy... muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, cuídense mucho, nos vemos en el próximo cap! n.n... Matta ne!

**_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter..._**


	14. Lucha por las personas que quieres

_Holas a todos!... me volví a demorar un poco, gomen, pero es que pasaron algunas cosas que no me permitían acabar este cap y luego subirlo n.n'... pero bueno después de muchos esfuerzos aquí estàcon mucho cariño como siempre, para todos ustedes n.n... con mucha tristeza les diré que esta historia pronto llegará a su final T.T y no saben cuanto me duele pero todo tiene un fin y a este fic ya casi le llega u.u... y después de este triste anuncio no me queda más que decir así que lean n.n..._

_**Nota**... InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama._

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes  
_**

* * *

**

**_>>.Lucha por las personas que quieres.>>_**

A pesar de los pequeños incidentes la reunión estuvo bien. Todos se divirtieron mucho, o bueno casi todos. Rin estuvo muy al pendiente de aquella parejita que encontró en la cocina y a la cual sin querer había interrumpido. Sesshomaru estaba al pendiente de Aome, que aunque no dejaba de sonreír, esa alegría no parecía del todo cierta. Miroku veía a su amigo que no parecía estar bien, después de que llegó con Aome parecía extraño, tal vez diferente. Sango se había percatado de la separación que había entre sus dos amigos, Aome había estado todo el tiempo atendiendo a Shippo y a Kohaku, claro también había estado con ella, InuYasha había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sentado.

Bueno chicos, yo debo irme –anunciaba Aome.

¿Por qué tan pronto? –preguntaba Rin.

Es que tengo que estudiar, tendré un examen algo difícil –todos, sobre todo Sesshomaru e InuYasha estaban pendientes de lo que decía la chica.

¿De qué? –preguntaba Rin.

De matemáticas.

¡Ah!... ya sabes que si lo necesitas yo te puedo ayudar –decía Rin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿En serio?... entonces no te molestaría que viniera mañana para que me ayudes –decía un poco tímida.

Claro que no, aquí te espero mañana.

Gracias Rin… entonces nos vemos mañana chicos –tomaba sus cosas. Sesshomaru también lo hacía y caminaba hacia ella.

Yo también me voy –anunciaba con el usual tono frío. Todos estaban desconcertados por su comportamiento.

Cuídense mucho –decía Rin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos caminaban hacia la salida. InuYasha apretaba los puños, sentía un ligero coraje, su hermano estaba muy cerca de ella.

¿No te vas a ir con ellos? –preguntaba Miroku acercándose a él.

¡Feh! –se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban en silencio. De verdad le parecía extraña la actitud de ese chico que estaba a su lado. Desde hace un tiempo había cambiado y no es que le desagradara la persona que ahora era, simplemente la desconcertaba.

Veo que te llevas muy bien con la hermana de Miroku –Aome lo veía y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sesshomaru la miraba.

Es mi compañera y sólo la ayudé por que me lo pidió –ahora miraba hacia el frente.

Me da gusto que hayas cambiado –Aome veía hacia el cielo. Sesshomaru no entendió lo que quiso decir.

¿Qué te sucede? –había decidido preguntar de una vez, posó su ambarina mirada en ella.

¿A qué te refieres?

De nuevo estás diferente… de nuevo estás triste –estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la chica del cabello azabache.

Eh… estoy bien –lo miraba y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa ha estado en tu rostro durante la reunión, pero no es del todo cierta –Sesshomaru se detenía logrando que ella también lo hiciera.

No… yo… no… -Aome bajaba la mirada –no estoy triste, es solo… un poco de confusión –daba un largo suspiro.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que te hizo confundirte? –se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mejilla para que lo mirara.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora –trataba de evitar aquella mirada y repentinamente abrazó a Sesshomaru, el entendió que tal vez el silencio le ayudaría más que hablar de eso.

Esta bien… pero si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en decirlo –correspondió el abrazo y Aome con la cabeza hundida en su pecho asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las puntas de los árboles eran bañadas por la luz de la luna que en ese momento se encontraba en su fase menguante, pero no por eso dejaba de irradiar la hermosa luz plateada. Esa luz le recordaba el color de los cabellos de aquel chico. Sentada al pie de un gran árbol, abrazando sus rodillas y la mirada perdida, la débil brisa nocturna jugaba con sus largos cabellos azabaches.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí y la verdad no le interesaba saberlo, sólo quería estar sola y no pensar en nada, pero por más que trataba siempre llegaba el mismo pensamiento a su cabeza. "¡Pero yo la quiero a ella!" esas palabras se repetían como un eco, un eco que le traía molestia y a la vez tristeza. Una pregunta se le venía a la mente¿Qué tenía ella que todos la querían?. Él la amaba y siempre estaba con ella, hasta había cambiado un poco, Hojo aunque al principio la dejó y la lastimó ahora buscaba una segunda oportunidad, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo valioso, Kouga el cantante se había enamorado de ella y trataba de conquistarla hasta que vio aquella escena en el baile escolar y al parecer desistió, el pequeño hermano de Miroku la quería demasiado, hasta parecía ella su hermana y por último el frío e inmutable Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella, le cambiaba el carácter cuando estaba cerca de él y hasta la mirada adquiría un brillo, además también estaban sus amigos que la querían mucho. Golpeó el piso tratando de liberar aquel coraje e impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Sorpresivamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos, esa fría mirada ahora era melancólica y diferente. Hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Señorita Hori, es un poco tarde para que esté aquí –aquella voz había hecho que levantara la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se limpió aquellas gotas salinas.

Necesitaba salir un poco –seguía abrazando sus rodillas y trataba de ocultar el rostro.

Entonces ya somos dos –se sentaba a un lado de ella -¿Qué sucede¿Por qué esa expresión habitual en su rostro se ha roto? –miraba hacia el cielo.

No pasa nada… -lentamente se levantaba –creo que será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después profesor Kurou –comenzaba a caminar.

No pases el tiempo con alguien que no esté dispuesto a pasarlo contigo –ella se había detenido antes estas palabras mientras él la veía de reojo, sabía la reacción que había producido en ella -¿Para qué tratar de conquistar algo que sabes muy bien que nunca te pertenecerÿ

¿Alguna vez a querido a alguien profesor? –seguía de espaldas a él.

Creo que tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que es querer –se levantaba y se recargaba en el árbol –hay una frase que leí alguna vez, "_Cuando tú quieres a alguien no lo quieres atado a ti, sólo quieres que sea feliz contigo o con alguien más, si esa persona elige a otra que no seas tú sólo queda desearle la felicidad del mundo…" _–él fijaba su vista en ella –si realmente quieres a alguien lo que te importa es su felicidad, sólo quieres que sea feliz y al parecer tú no lo quieres.

… -Kikyo no podía decir nada, estaba confundida, las palabras de Naraku tenían mucha razón, pero entonces¿qué era lo que sentía?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tardaste demasiado en llegar –había dicho al momento en que lo vio entrar. Había permanecido así un buen rato, recargado en la pared del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en el techo.

¿Por qué no te quedaste con tus amiguitos? –dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesita para después dirigirle la misma mirada fría.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? –había preguntado si más rodeos, no valía la pena, era mejor llegar al punto.

¿De qué hablas?

¿Qué intenciones tienes con Aome?

Ah te refieres a eso –caminaba con paso lento hacia la cocina.

Te preocupas por ella cuando no lo haces por nadie, tratas de estar cerca de ella, la acompañas a su casa, la abrazas y hasta le salvas la vida ¿por qué? –ahora estaba exaltado, realmente no podía contenerse ante esas actitudes.

Eso no te importa –había detenido su paso.

¡Claro que me importa! –con un movimiento rápido Sesshomaru se dio vuelta, tomó a su hermano por la camisa y lo apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared donde segundo antes estaba recargado.

Si tanto la quieres entonces déjate de jueguitos tontos y preguntas estúpidas –su mirada y hasta el tono de voz eran demasiado fríos y despectivos –si tanto la quieres no te andes con celos estúpidos, déjate de rodeos y de miedos, no seas tan cobarde y lucha por ella –después de decir esto lo soltó y continuó su camino esta vez hacia las escaleras. InuYasha se quedó en el mismo lugar –escúchame, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo –InuYasha lo vio y pudo distinguir que en el rostro de su hermano apareció una pequeña sonrisa, entonces entendió que ese era el primer consejo que su hermano le daba y que sus celos no tenían motivo, pero también que en esos momentos la cobardía no tenía lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango estaba preocupada de nuevo por ella. Su amiga estaba extraña, parecía que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ahí presente sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí. No había dicho ni una sola palabra durante toda la mañana y constantemente miraba hacia la ventana.

¡Que bien, es hora del descanso –estiraba los brazos hacia arriba con la intención de alejar el aburrimiento –vamos afuera Aome –le daba una sonrisa.

Eh… no, al rato te alcanzo es que tengo que terminar unas cosas –comenzaba a buscar en su mochila.

¿No puedes hacerlo más tarde?

No… no te preocupes en un momento te alcanzo –le sonreía.

Esta bien, pero no tardes demasiado.

Sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Dónde está Aome? –preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la pareja que estaba en una de las bancas del patio.

Se quedó en el salón –contestaba la chica -¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

¿Qué? –preguntaba algo confundido.

Es que desde ayer están extraños, algo distantes –contestaba su amigo.

Bueno… pues… no… -no sabía como explicarles la situación si ni siquiera sabía como explicarle a ella.

Esta bien, no te preocupes sólo espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto –su amigo sonreía, siempre tan comprensivo.

¿Entonces qué esperas? ve con ella –Sango le señalaba el edificio de primeros.

Sí –asentía con la cabeza –nos vemos después.

No sé por qué se complican tanto –Miroku miraba en dirección a donde se había ido InuYasha.

Sólo espero que todo se arregle.

InuYasha había ido al salón de Aome pero no la encontró ahí. Todo el receso la había buscado tenía que hablar con ella de una vez por todas, no podía seguir acobardándose, si la quería como realmente lo decía tenía que afrontar las cosas y luchar por ella. Era extraño pero las palabras de su hermano habían servido de mucho, era la primera vez que él le daba un consejo, jamás se había preocupado por él, realmente había cambiado, no sabía cómo ni por qué pero su hermano era diferente.

Toda su búsqueda fue en vano, no la encontró por ninguna parte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toma, muchas gracias por prestármelo –le extendía un libro de pasta negra con letras doradas. Él le dirigió una mirada y tomó el libro.

De nada –le sorprendió un poco, él no acostumbraba contestar. Empezó a caminar – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? No te voy a estar esperando.

Eh… no, ya voy –si que ese chico últimamente la desconcertaba con su comportamiento.

Los dos caminaban hacia sus casas. Era extraño pero estaban en silencio y ese silencio no le parecía incómodo y vacío. Él por su parte se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de aquella agradable chica, era por eso que la había esperado aunque no lo admitiría. Algo había en ella que le llamaba la atención y no podía negar que ese momento en la pastelería le divirtió. Era increíble como esas dos chicas estaban cambiando su carácter frío y serio.

Ahora por qué no hablas –Sesshomaru miraba hacia el frente.

Pues… estoy tratado de estar en silencio, saber por qué te gusta tanto –ella le dirigía esa expresiva y alegre mirada. Sesshomaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué? –preguntaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Él negaba con la cabeza.

Es sólo que tu y Aome se parecen un poco.

Veo que quieres mucho a esa chica –en su rostro volvía a aparecer esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

… -él no había contestado aquel comentario.

Por lo que veo Aome es especial para muchas personas.

Sí eso creo… yo la veo como una hermana.

Ah, así que por eso la cuidas tanto.

Supongo.

Entonces hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que ayudarla con ese examen que tendrá –Rin lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacía caminar más rápido. Era bastante desconcertante pero aquel contacto había dejado de ser simple y había causado en él un ligero estremecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases habían terminado y ahora caminaba hacia su casa. No se fijaba mucho por donde iba ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Bastante confusión. Aquel beso había despertado demasiados sentimientos en ella. No supo cuando dejó de ver en él al gran amigo. Había estado tratando de ocultar y disfrazar aquellos sentimientos. Trataba de verlo como un amigo, nada más, pero aquel beso había hecho que esos sentimientos surgieran por completo y había provocado que no pudieran ser ocultados más tiempo. ¿Y por qué estaba tan confundida?... tenía miedo, la ruptura con Hojo la había dejado muy mal, y desde ese momento InuYasha había estado con ella, apoyándola y fueron esas atenciones las que hicieron que otros sentimientos nacieran, también las intervenciones de Kikyo le daban darse cuenta que ya no era tanto un amigo para ella. Por otra parte no sabía que sentía InuYasha por Kikyo, no entendió y tampoco le preguntó por qué la había llevado a la casa de Miroku. Eran demasiadas confusiones para ella.

Me gustaría saber cuáles son tus pensamientos –en ese momento salió de su ensimismamiento y levantó la vista. Dos personas estaban paradas frente a ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

¡Hola Kouga¡Hola Ayame! –él chico también sonreía, le tomaba la mano y depositaba un beso -¿Cómo han estado?

Bien, no pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Vaya el lobito volvió a aparecer, ya te habías tardado –decía con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Había extrañado tu carácter.

Lástima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo y suelta a Aome.

No –había contestado el cantante y el agarre a la mano de la chica se hacía un poco más fuerte. En el rostro de InuYasha aparecía una expresión de enojo, Aome sonreía nerviosamente y Ayame estaba desconcertada.

Te dije que la sueltes –InuYasha apartaba la mano del chico y ahora era él el que tomaba la delicada mano de Aome. Kouga había soltado una carcajada.

Tú no cambias InuYasha –Kouga tomaba del brazo al chico y comenzaba a caminar mientras lo jalaba –Vamos, les invitaré un café y así podremos platicar. InuYasha estaba desconcertado por la actitud de aquel cantante, ahora ya no se molestaba. Las dos chicas caminaban detrás de ellos.

¿Cómo han estado? –preguntaba a la chica de la mirada esmeralda.

Bien, la próxima semana viajaremos, al parecer les gustó la banda y grabaremos un disco y haremos giras –sonreía mientras veía a su compañero del grupo.

¡Que bien, eso me da mucho gusto –decía Aome muy animada.

Sí, creo que a Kouga le hará bien alejarse un poco.

Que bueno que lo apoyes tanto, pero… ¿no le has hablado de tus sentimientos? –no había dejado de mirarla.

No para qué… eh… ¿de qué hablas? –había estado distraída y por eso no se percató de la pregunta hasta que respondió.

Tranquila Ayame, pero creo que deberías decirle.

No tiene caso, él está enamorado de ti, además no creo que sea el momento –bajaba la mirada.

Ya casi llegamos –anunciaba Kouga.

Sí –las dos chicas asentían.

InuYasha y tú hacen una linda pareja –Ayame sonreía.

Eh… él y yo… somos amigos, sólo eso –Aome desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Pensé que eran novios… por la forma en que bailaron ese día en su escuela, además por como se llevan, él te cuida mucho y vaya que la presencia de Kouga le causa celos –Aome sólo la veía mientras hablaba.

Nos llevamos bien –Aome esbozaba una sonrisa.

Había sido una plática amena, Kouga y Ayame les contaron todos los detalles de lo que harían de ahora en adelante, Aome les contaba cosas de la escuela y planes que tenía en mente, InuYasha como siempre participaba poco en la plática, pero estaba muy atento de las actitudes de Kouga con Aome. Se la pasaron muy bien.

¡Ay no! –Aome miraba su reloj.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que… lo siento, debo irme, quedé de verme con Rin –decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba.

¿Rin? –preguntaba Ayame.

Sí, la hermana de Miroku, es que le pedí de favor que me ayudara a estudiar… lo siento chicos, me dio mucho gusto verlos y saber que les va muy bien –Aome sonreía, Kouga se levanta y se acercaba a ella -¡Mucha suerte!

Gracias querida Aome –Kouga tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso, acto que hizo que InuYasha sintiera un leve coraje.

Nos vemos luego, cuídense –Aome salía rápidamente de ahí.

Espera Aome –era InuYasha que también tomaba sus cosas y se apresuraba para alcanzarla.

InuYasha –lo había detenido la voz del cantante.

¿Qué quieres?

Suerte… y mas te vale cuidarla –en el rostro de Kouga aparecía una sonrisa.

Sí - InuYasha asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió rápidamente de ahí.

¿Estas bien? –Ayame lo veía fijamente.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –fruncía el entrecejo.

Le acabas de dejar libre el camino a InuYasha… tú quieres a Aome- la mirada de Ayame se tornaba un poco triste.

Sí, la quiero y siempre será una persona especial para mi pero… -Kouga tomaba la barbilla de la chica y fijaba su mirada azul en la verde de ella.

¿Pero? –en las mejillas de Ayame aparecía un ligero rubor. El chico había juntado sus labios con los de ella, un contacto suave y tierno, ella lo correspondió mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro de Kouga.

Kouga ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ayame hacia él. Sabía que le debía mucho a aquella chica, sobre todo el estar con él en los momentos difíciles como aquella noche en que le brindó su apoyo cuando se dio cuenta que Aome tal vez nunca le correspondería. Ahora había decidido darse una oportunidad y que mejor que con esa chica tan especial. No sabría que pasaría después pero sabía que fuera lo que fuera no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Trataba de caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Había escuchado su nombre antes de salir, tal vez por eso huía. Como hubiera deseado que la casa a donde se dirigía estuviera ya cerca de ahí, pero no lo estaba, y lo peor es que ya sabía que la alcanzaría. Aún así no dejaba de caminar rápidamente.

Pasó lo que suponía, una mano la tomaba por el brazo e impedía que siguiera su camino.

¿Por qué me estás evitando? –en aquel momento ella había volteado a verlo, él la veía fijamente.

No… yo… es que tengo prisa –trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre, no podía soportar la mirada de él fija en la suya.

Necesito hablar contigo –el tono de voz era un poco autoritario, pero su mirada se mostraba suplicante.

Pero ahora debo ver a Rin porque… –InuYasha había colocado un dedo sobre los labios de Aome para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Esto no puede esperar más –daba un largo suspiro, como para tomar valor, después de todo una confesión no es nada fácil –la verdad no sé cómo explicártelo porque ni yo mismo entiendo bien… no sé cuando dejé de verte como una amiga y… -Aome lo veía fijamente a los ojos algo que hacía que sus nervios aumentaran más, ya que la expresión en los ojos de la chica era de curiosidad mezclada con desconcierto –lo que quiero decir es que te quiero Aome, desde que estamos juntos empezó a nacer este sentimiento, fue por eso que te dije que el beso no fue sólo un impulso o por el momento… pero también me hizo pensar que si tú lo correspondiste fue por algo –la tomaba con delicadeza de los brazos. Aome abría los ojos debido a su sorpresa. La mirada del chico era anhelante, esperaba la respuesta de ella, pero al parecer esta no podía salir de sus labios.

InuYasha –había dicho antes de abrazarlo con toda la ternura posible. Él inmediatamente correspondió y así se quedaron por varios minutos en los que para los dos no existió nadie más…

"_Cuando tú quieres a alguien no lo quieres atado a ti, sólo quieres que sea feliz contigo o con alguien más, si esa persona elige a otra que no seas tú sólo queda desearle la felicidad del mundo, pero si no ha elegido… lucha por las personas que quieres".

* * *

Hasta aquí por el día de hoy n.n, qué tal les pareció el cap, algo raro n.n', Inu por fin confeso sus sentimientos pero qué pasará ahora? jejejeje, y Naraku me sorprendió o.O, no es buen maestro pero si buen filósofo y bueno? O.O, Ayame y Kouga quedaron juntitos n.n no quería que sufriera tanto ese pobre lobito y Sessh y Rin ya estan sintiendo algo n.n... todas las respuestas a su preguntas en el próximo cap, o bueno eso espero n.n... lo que si espero es que em sigan dejando sus lindos reviews que me hacen muy feliz y me dicen que tal les pareció lo que escribí n.n... _

_**sesshi23**_... Holas! que bien otro review desde Panamá n.n... sii! yo quiero besitos de Inu y Sessh ((suspiro)), que bueno que te haya gustado este cap también n.n, el beso fue lo más tierno y lo puse porque creo que ya era el momento y además lo pidieron mucho n.n... y Aome si está algo perdida yo le hubiera dicho que sí en el momento xD... y Kikyo se regenerarÿ o.O, bueno eso parece xD, haré todo lo posible porque sufra o sino la que sufrirá seré yo T.T... xD, sobre lo que dices de Rin y Sessh a mi también me parece que son el complemento perfecto ((le salen corazocitos en los ojos)) xD... Sessh se pasa de preocupado... mmmm... creo que tienes razón pero aquí ya aclara las cosas con Inu y Rin para que no haya malentendidos xD... me gustan mucho tus reviews aunque siempre me amenaces T.T, no la verdad es que muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus lindísimos comentarios n.n, cuídate mucho! y nos vemos en el próximo cap! n.n

_**svr-a9**_... si pobre Inu no sabía como decirle a Aome lo que sentía hasta que Sessh con su sutil comentario lo hizo entender xD, aquí la declaración pero ahora sólo falta la respuesta n.n... el amor y los sentimientos son complicados porque nosotras las personas lo somos n.n', nos complicamos mucho n.n, pero bueno que se le hace n.n'... como viste no hubo confusión con Rin porque Sessh le aclaró ese punto de cariño fraternal que siente hacia Aome n.n, espero que este cap también te guste n.n. y me dejes tu review n.n, cuídate! nos vemos!

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**_… Holas! Que bueno que este cap también te haya gustado n.n, oye que bien que a tu amiga le guste mi fic es un honor n.n, sobre la pierna de Kikyo pues no sé tal vez si la tiro de nuevo pueda rompérsela xD, pero me gusta más que se confunda y se sienta mal, esta Kikyo si se lo merece o.ó, como lo pediste aquí esta el nuevo cap y no hice sufrir mucho a Inu, ahora la que sufre el Aome y no sé por qué ya que con ese lindo de Inu ((suspiro)) por lo menos yo, no sufriría xD, muchas gracias por tu lindo review y nos vemos en el próximo cap n.n, cuídate! Saludos a ti y a tu amiga! n.n

_**Nashely**_… Holas! Muchas gracias por agregarme a tu msn n.n creo que si se agregó aunque no te he visto n.n', a qué hora te conectas?... me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap n.n, que bueno que te guste que o todo sea color de rosa, y creo que tienes razón todo sería muy común y sin sentido pero creo que también tantos problemas como los que yo escribí es algo confuso xD, pobrecitos como los hago sufrir xD, como pediste aquí el nuevo cap con hechos ya un poco más calmados y mas color rosita xD, espero que también te guste y me dejes tu comentario n.n cuídate! Nos vemos!

_**inüYÔ**_… que bueno que te gustó el besito, fue un momento romántico aunque no tan expresivo porque había temores y confusiones n.n. pero traté de que expresara un poco de lo que sienten n.n, se me olvidó esa parte de "haz sufrir a Kikyo" xD no los vio pero creo que con lo que Naraku le dijo tiene para pensar, un momento esta Kikyo piensa? O.o … bueno pero tal vez se regenere n.n'… muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios n.n la que me hace muy feliz eres tú por esos lindos reviews n.n, y como lo pediste aquí está la actualización y espero que también te guste n.n, cuídate mucho, nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**natsuki**_… que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y lamento que haya estado corto pero este es un poco más largo y espero que también te guste n.n, esta Kikyo si que es una gran entrometida pero creo que ya se regenerará n.n', y como lo pediste Aome ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Inu n.n y este ya hizo la confesión aunque falta la respuesta n.n… cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**Kagome-pretty**_… Holas!... si fue lindo y malo a la vez, el beso estuvo tierno n.n pero tenía que llegar Kikyo o.ó a estropearlo todo, sip tienes razón sólo se odia a la Kikyo de mi fic porque realmente no es tan mala n.n' jejejejeje… pero como viste en este cap ya hubo confesión n.n, y al parecer Naraku si servirá de algo pues ya puso a pensar a Kikyo o.oU… creo que al final todo saldrá bien n.n, yo tampoco quisiera que Hojo sufriera pero como tu dices su oportunidad ya pasó… me da gusto que este cap también te haya gustado n.n, como lo pediste aquí está la actualización n.n… por cierto mucha suerte en tu colegio que lástima que las vacaciones se hayan terminado pero suerte! Sé que te irá muy bien n.n… cuídate mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

_**tanako**_… Konnichiwa! Que alegría que te haya gustado! n.n… tienes razón pobre Inu T.T lo hago sufrir mucho T.T pero bueno aquí el chico ya se armó de valor e hizo su confesión n.n, yo también soy romántica y cursi a más no poder xD así que ya somos dos n.n… tienes razón no es fácil hacer un fic sobre todo si tu musa se toma vacaciones, tu neurona se toma días de descanzo -.- y la imaginación se pone a fantasear otras cosas xD pero bueno aquí esta el cap con mucho cariño para ustedes, cuídate mucho, Sayonara!

Pola... sip! Por fin el esperado beso! Hurra! ((Saralim levanta los brazos y hace porras)) xD lo siento me emocioné n.n'… que bueno que te haya gustado n.n muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n y como viste en este cap Inu ya confesó sus sentimientos n.n no podía quedarse así como así y menos después del sutil consejo de Sessh xD… aquí la actualización y espero que también te guste y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**Lucy Yasha**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado este cap n.n las cosas ya van mejores si!... Kikyo si que es muy mala en mi fic T.T pero Naraku ya la puso a pensar un poco xD, tal vez se regenere xD, a mi también me gustan los fics Sessh/Kag pero este no es uno T.T tal vez para la próxima haga uno n.n, gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n espero que este cap también te guste y me los sigas dejando n.n, cuídate! Saludos!

_**Aome Hb**_… Hi! Muchs gracias por tus felicitaciones la verdad me halagan n.n, y gracias por dejar tu review n.n a veces si da algo para dejarlos pero muchas gracias por dejar este y espero que me los sigas dejando n.n, pues Kikyo muerta no es una mala opción lástima que o tengo el corazón para hacerlo xD pero parece que ya se regenerar�, Naraku ayuda e algo xD, cuídate mucho, matta ne!

_**Florencia**_… Holas chica! Que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por los lindos comentario que me dijiste en el msn n.n, espero que en este no llores T.T ya las cosas van mejor y como pronto será el final creo que todo terminará bien n.n muchas gracias por todos los halagos n.n como lo pedistela continuación lo más rápido posible n.n, me dio mucho gusto conocerte n.n, cuídate! Nos vemos!

_**Kagome**_… yo también pensaba en matar a Kikyo pero no tengo corazón para hacerlo T.T… xD, después de todo no soy tan mala xD… que bueno que te haya gustado este cap! n.n, sip aquí mi Inu es más valiente no tan tímido y cobarde xD, y prueba de ello es que ya confesó sus sentimientos aunque ahora falta la respuesta n.n', muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios n.n, como lo pediste aquí la actualización , lo más rápido que mi imaginación permitió xD, pero como siempre con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n, cuídate mucho! Byes!

_**Gris-Kag**_… Holas! Que bueno es seguirte viendo por aquí n.n, que alegría que mi fic te siga gustando n.n ((Saralim salta de alegría)) n.n… el beso por fin, fue muy tierno ((suspira)) n.n, pero claro tenía que llegar Kikyo o.ó y arruinar el momento -.-', como viste el valor se lo devolvió Sessh muy sutilmente xD y es por eso que ya confesó sus sentimientos n.n, como lo pediste aquí la actualización y espero que también te guste n.n y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo cap! n.n

_**Heleni**_… Holas! Sip el beso fue muy romántico ((suspira)) algo muy esperado y por fin se dio n.n, y aquí otro indicio de que estarán juntos: la confesión de Inu n.n, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario n.n., aquí un nuevo cap salido de mi loca imaginación y espero que también te guste n.n, saludos!

_**anapana111**_… Holas! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! n.n aquí la actualización y pronto el final T.T, como viste Inu ya declaró sus sentimientos ahora solo falta la contestación n.n, espero que este cap también te guste y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos en el próximo cap! saludos!

_**Danikita-chan**_… Holas! El beso fue lo mejor! Muy tierno! n.n, lamento hacerlos sufrir con la segunda parte del cap T.T, pero como viste Inu recuperó el valor gracias a la sutilidad de Sessh xD, las cosas ya se están arreglando y Kikyo al parecer se regenerará n.n', gracias a Naraku? O.o.. la pareja de Sessh/Rin ya va avanzando más n.n Sessh empieza a sentir algo n.n. que lindo ((suspira)), lamento haberte hecho sufrir con el final del cap anterior pero este creo que ya está mucho mejor n.n… como pediste el nuevo cap solo que no hay beso pero si reconciliación n.n', gracias por desearme suerte n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Itnuzi desli**_… Holas!... que bueno es verte de nuevo con tus lindos reviews n.n, que bueno que el cap te gustó n.n, por qué tanto problema con Inu? Pues la verdad no lo sé, es que lo hice demasiado vulnerable, las personas somo así, a veces complicadas y por eso nos cuestan trabajo las cuestiones amorosas n.n', pero como viste aquí se armó de valor y confesó sus sentimientos n.n, espero que esté cap también te guste y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate! Saludos!

_**Miry**_… Holas! Gracias por leer mi fic y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado n.n, tambén me encanta Sessh ((suspiro)) y como viste ya van mejor las cosas entre él y Rin n.n ya empieza a sentir algo n.n, la mayoría odiamos a la Kikyo de mi fic n.n' es que la hice muy mala xD, pero creo que ya se regenerará xD, Inu ya hizo algo, confesó sus sentimientos! Si, ahora solo falta la respuesta n.n, como lo pediste la actualización n.n, y espero que este cap también te guste y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Natsumi-san**_… que bueno que estos capítulos te hayan gustado n.n, y vaya que te creo todas las cosas que sentiste, soy todo un lío revuelvo las cosas, hago de todo xD, y no te preocupes entiendo que luego hay cosas inesperadas que pasan pero me da gusto ver de nuevo un review tuyo n.n y espero que o te pierdas lo último de mi fic n.n… con respecto a Inu, yo te daría uno pero lo malo es que sólo hay uno y es para mí xD, no la verdad es que yo también muero por uno pero no quieren dárnoslo T.T, ni modo que se le hace, sólo podemos soñar con él T.T jejejeje, cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**Roshi Haneko Higurashi**_… Holas chica, a mi también Kikyo me desespera xD es mala a más no poder o.ó que casualidades que siempre está donde menos tiene que estar xD, pero creo que habrá regeneración, eso espero o.oU… que bueno que el cap te haya gustado y el beso también n.n, fue algo muy lindo ((suspira)), ese Inu es un aventado xD y que bueno que se armó de valor para hacer esa confesión, aunque parte de eso se lo debemos a la sutilidad de Sessh xD, en el cumple de Sango no pasó nada y es que si me extendía describiendo se me iban las ideas para lo demás xD jejejeje, pero al final creo que todo salió bien n.n… con respecto a la hora del msn, puede ser el domingo es que los sábados voy a mi curso y no estoy en mi casa todo el día xD, pero el domingo a la hora que me digas y si no tu dime un día de la semana y ahí estaré n.n, cuídate mucho! Gracias por todos tus lindos comentario, saludos!

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y una vez más muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse unos minutos para leer mis locas ideas xD… Matta ne!

**_Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter..._**


	15. Tiempo para reflexionar y decirte que te...

_Holas a todos!... soy yo, Saralim reportándose... gomen! gomen! gomen! ((Saralim hace muchas reverencias)) siento mucho el retraso de este nuevo cap, pero llegaron la vacaciones y por eso no pude actualizar antes, luego surgieron algunos problemitas que me lo siguieron impidiendo pero después de todo, aquí está! y espero que como todos les guste n.n, lo he hecho más largo en compensación por el tiempo que esperaron, aunque ya sé que no importa mucho el tamaño sino la calidady espero que esta se buena, sólo les digo que como siempre lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, y ahora sí para no entretenerlos más pueden empezar a leer n.n..._

_**Nota...** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-san._

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes._

_crusiva -recuerdos de los personajes.  
_**_

* * *

_**

**_>>.Tiempo para reflexionar y decirte que te amo.>>_**

Aome¿estas bien? –preguntaba al ver el semblante pensativo y diferente de su hija. Ya llevaban media hora en aquel autobús y todo ese tiempo ella había estado en silencio viendo el paisaje nocturno que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Eh… sí, sí mamá –reaccionaba ante la pregunta.

Es que has estado muy callada todo este tiempo.

Ah… lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por mi tía, es todo –no podría contarle lo de hace unas horas pero tampoco era una mentira que estaba preocupada por su tía.

Tranquila hija, ella estará bien .le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda. Aome asentía con un movimiento de cabeza y después volvía su vista hacia la ventanilla.

"No pude darle una respuesta" –pensaba con desilusión la chica de los cabellos azabaches –"en ese momento sólo pude abrazarlo, fue la única reacción que mi cuerpo respondió" –repentinamente una luz del exterior hizo que aquel pequeño cristal púrpura brillara, ella miró el anillo con detenimiento –"en ese momento no supe que responder, gracias a Sesshomaru no siguieron preguntando" –esbozaba una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Es un binomio cuadrado perfecto –decía con alegría pues ya estaba avanzando mucho y las matemáticas le costaban menos trabajo._

_-Muy bien Aome, aprendes con facilidad –una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Algo había llamado su atención, aquel anillo con un cristal púrpura de forma irregular en el centro –Oh vaya que lindo anillo –exclamaba admirando el pequeño objeto._

_-Ah… gracias –sonreía nerviosamente._

_-¿Quién te dio tan lindo obsequio? –ante esos comentarios todos los presentes habían centrado su atención en esas dos chicas. Aome instintivamente volteó a ver al chico de cabellos plateados que estaba frente a ella, pero desvió su mirada rápidamente y un ligero color apareció en sus mejillas._

_-Eh… pues… -empezaba a balbucear, no estaba preparada para comentarios de ese tipo._

_-No venimos a admirar objetos sino a estudiar –aquella dura voz interrumpió el momento algo que Aome le agradeció con la mirada –no podemos perder el tiempo así que sigamos –aquellos ojos dorados se posaron en los chocolates de la chica y los ámbar de su hermano y estos sólo asintieron para volver a su trabajo._

_-Eres bastante exigente, creo que no nos hará daño un pequeño descanso –decía con un dejo de reproche._

_-Creo que Sesshomaru tiene razón, mejor apurémonos a estudiar –una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en el rostro de la chica Higurashi._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Después de eso vino lo inesperado y es por eso que ahora estoy en este autobús" –seguía viendo hacia la ventanilla –"sólo espero que mi tía esté mejor".

Cuando Aome llegó a su casa, después del largo periodo de estudio, su mamá le comunicó que tendrían que hacer un repentino viaje al lugar en donde vivía su tía. Ella estaba delicada de salud y había tenido una fuerte recaída. No hubo tiempo de explicaciones, la señora Higurashi le entregó una carta a InuYasha para que la llevara al colegio, ahí explicaba los motivos para que justificaran la inasistencia de Aome.

Inmediatamente la señora Higurashi, Souta y Aome iniciaron su camino hacia donde vivía la hermana de la mamá de los chicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pudo darme una respuesta –miraba el sobre blanco que hace unas horas le había sido entregado –dijo que después de estudiar lo haría pero no pudimos hablar en el camino hacia su casa… y cuando pensaba preguntarle, surgió ese inesperado viaje… ¡maldición! –apretaba su puño derecho. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, la luz apagada y la ambarina mirada un tanto perdida. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de ese dulce abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-InuYasha¿podríamos hablar después? –aún mantenían ese tierno abrazo._

_-E-esta bien –había contestado sin mucho ánimo, pero sabía muy bien que tal vez necesitaba tiempo, aunque la incertidumbre de no tener una respuesta lo pusiera mal. No quería romper ese abrazo, no sabría que le contestaría pero no quería perderla y al tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía seguro. Así permanecieron unos segundos más._

_-Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa, no me gustaría hacerlos esperar más tiempo –decía mientras se separaba un poco de él._

_-Sí –comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de su amigo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aome" –pensaba mientras poco a poco el sueño se apoderaba de él.

"InuYasha"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Así esta bien? –decía mientras acomodaba la almohada sobre la cual descansaba su tía, como siempre mostraba una alegre y sincera sonrisa.

Sí, Aome ya les dije que estoy mucho mejor –decía por onceava vez en el día.

Ya lo sé tía, pero mientras estemos aquí déjanos consentirte.

Ven, siéntate –la tomaba del brazo y hacía que se sentara en la cama donde desde hace unos días descansaba. Aome obedecía –Quiero saber cómo ha estado mi sobrina favorita –esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Aome había reído ante este comentario.

Yo he estado bien, ya sabes, con las ocupaciones del colegio, pero todo bien.

¿Y en el amor? –le dedicaba una curiosa mirada que hizo que las mejillas de Aome adquirieran un poco de color.

Pues… amor… en el amor… -sonreía nerviosamente.

Ese anillo es muy hermoso, supongo que quien te lo dio debe quererte mucho –inmediatamente la vista de la chica se posó en el objeto que su tía veía con tanta atención.

Sí –una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro –y yo también…

Tía, aquí está la comida –era el pequeño Souta que entraba con una charola en las manos.

Gracias.

Ahora regreso –anunciaba Aome mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Las clases habían terminado aunque no le importaba demasiado. No había un motivo por el cual apresurarse. En todo el día no había puesto atención en las clases. Su mente sólo la ocupaba una persona, la cual se encontraba a mucho kilómetros de distancia. Tomó su mochila y cruzó la puerta del salón.

Detuvo su paso al verla recargada en la pared del pasillo, mirando el suelo, su fría expresión ya no se encontraba en su rostro. La miró por unos segundos y después decidió continuar su camino.

Lo siento –esas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero aún su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Él se detuvo frente a ella –No es justificación pero… creo que estaba confundida –él la miró y ella aún no levantaba la mirada.

Espero que lo que me dices sea verdad –le dirigió una suspicaz mirada.

¿Eres feliz con ella? –esta pregunta le extrañó bastante, por fin ella levantó la mirada y la posaba en él.

¿Qué?

¿Eres feliz con ella InuYasha?

Sí –había respondido con seguridad.

Pero ella no te corresponde –lo miraba fijamente.

Tal vez tengas razón, ella aún no me ha dado una respuesta… pero te puedo decir que soy feliz a su lado –ella se dio cuenta que la mirada ambarina había adquirido un brillo, brillo que sólo tenía cuando se trataba de esa chica.

¿Por qué ella? –la desilusión se hacía presente en el rostro de su compañera.

No lo sé… sólo sé que poco a poco me enamoré, tal vez fue su alegría, su dulzura, nuestras peleas, ella es la única que ha sabido comprenderme, su presencia alegra mi vida… tal vez por todo eso –InuYasha miraba hacia la ventana.

Ya veo… espero que seas completamente feliz y que pronto te dé una buena respuesta –por primera vez en el rostro de la chica aparecía una sonrisa… una sincera sonrisa –discúlpame –InuYasha se sorprendió bastante ante esta actitud.

Kikyo –había susurrado mientras veía como ella se alejaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me da gusto que hayas entendido –estaba de pie junto a las escaleras.

No sabía que le gustara espiar a la gente.

He estado aquí mucho antes de que usted llegara señorita Hori –esa oscura mirada sólo se suavizaba con ella.

Entonces ya sabe que perdí.

¿Perdiste, no, gracias a eso ahora eres una mejor persona que sabe lo que es querer –él la miraba fijamente. Kikyo miraba en dirección a donde hace unos minutos había estado platicando con InuYasha.

Tal vez tenga razón, aunque estoy triste por haberlo perdido, me siento mejor… ese rencor y coraje han desaparecido –de sus labios salía un profundo suspiro. Repentinamente una hermosa rosa roja aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Me da gusto –en su rostro aparecía una ligera sonrisa, pero eran sus ojos lo que expresaban más. Ella tomó la rosa. Al notar la mirada de desconcierto que la chica le dirigía dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

¿Por qué? –esta pregunta por parte de Kikyo había detenido sus pasos -¿por qué tanta ayuda profesor Kurou? –a pesar de que él estaba espaldas a la chica podía sentir perfectamente su mirada.

Tal vez porque yo alguna vez fui como tú –comenzaba de nuevo su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como todos los días estaba de muy buen humor, pero inexplicablemente ahora estaba más animada. Desde que llegó a su casa había estado preparando una deliciosa comida, no iba a haber nadie en casa y no quería comer sola, así que ahora iba camino a la casa de su reciente amigo.

Era desconcertante su actitud pero no podía negar que le agradaba bastante su compañía. Nunca pensó estar tan cerca de aquel arrogante chico, como ella lo veía, que equivocada estaba. Él era totalmente distinto a lo que aparentaba ser.

Bien, he llegado –tocaba el timbre. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica que estaba visiblemente molesta. Sus ojos rubí miraron con desprecio a la chica que acababa de llegar. Una sonrisa de malicia aparecía en su rostro.

Sesshomaru, amor, te buscan –anunciaba con un tono dulce. Inmediatamente el chico de cabellos plateados salía de la cocina.

Lamento haber molestado, mejor vendré en otra ocasión –la chica daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con paso rápido.

No, espera Rin –sin saber por qué caminaba rápidamente hacia ella. Al pasar junto a la otra chica que estaba parada al lado de la puerta le dirigió una mirada fría y despectiva –no vuelvas a llamarme así, creí haberte dicho que te fueras Kagura.

… -Kagura no dijo nada y se fue de ahí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio.

Espera –la había tomado por el brazo.

Siento haberte interrumpido –lo miraba fijamente pero esta vez su rostro no tenía la habitual sonrisa.

No me interrumpiste en nada, Kagura ya se iba… y dime¿a qué has venido?

Venía para comer juntos –le mostraba una gran bolsa que al parecer contenía algunos trastes, él se había sorprendido con su respuesta –No has comido ¿o si?

No –la miraba desconcertado.

Entonces si no tienes nada que hacer, comamos juntos –le sonreía.

Esta bien, entremos –tomaba la bolsa que ella tenía en las manos.

Mientras caminaba el chico de los enigmáticos ojos ámbar pensaba en su comportamiento, no sabía por qué había ido por Rin a explicarle lo que pasaba, sintió una necesidad de hacerlo, pero era bastante desconcertante, a nadie le había dado nunca una explicación. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás por eso nunca hubo necesidad de explicar algo.

¿Sesshomaru? –la voz de aquella chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miraba fijamente -¿estas bien?

Sí.

Entonces arregla la mesa en lo que yo sirvo la comida –le había dicho mientras sonreía.

Esta bien –salía de la cocina.

¿Qué haría Kagura aquí? –se preguntaba mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–"La verdad no sé cómo explicártelo porque ni yo mismo entiendo bien… no sé cuando dejé de verte como una amiga y… lo que quiero decir es que te quiero Aome, desde que estamos juntos empezó a nacer este sentimiento, fue por eso que te dije que el beso no fue sólo un impulso o por el momento… pero también me hizo pensar que si tú lo correspondiste fue por algo" –se encontraba sentada en el pasto, veía fijamente el despejado cielo azul, era reconfortante para ella sentir la fresca brisa que acariciaba su rostro –InuYasha –había dicho seguido de un profundo suspiro, abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cara en éstas.

Qué lástima que ese lindo rostro esté escondido ya que me hubiera gustado verlo –un joven acababa de llegar y estaba detrás de ella. La chica rápidamente levantó la cabeza.

Esa voz –había dicho en un tono muy bajo, pero el chico si pudo escucharla.

Espero que aún me recuerdes –se paraba frente a ella, Aome esbozaba una gran sonrisa –hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero siempre te recuerdo –Aome súbitamente se levantó y abrazó al chico de cabellos oscuros que estaban acomodados en una larga trenza.

¡Claro que te recuerdo, cuanto tiempo sin verte¿cómo has estado?

Yo muy bien, pero veo que tú estás mejor –se separaba un poco de ella y la admiraba –estás preciosa –en las mejillas de la chica aparecía un ligero rubor.

Gracias –le dedicaba una sonrisa –pero tú no te quedas atrás, estás muy guapo.

Oh gracias querida Aome… y dime ¿a qué se debe tu agradable visita?

Mi tía se puso un poco grave –en el rostro de la chica podía verde tristeza.

Sí, me enteré, por eso hoy vine a visitarla.

Gracias por estar al pendiente de ella –Aome esbozaba una sonrisa.

No tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre he apreciado mucho a tu tía Midoriko, siempre fue muy buena con mis hermanos y conmigo.

¿Y cómo están tus hermanos?

Muy bien, algunos en clases, otros terminando sus carreras –aquella mirada azul se iluminaba.

Que bien, me da gusto que todos estén muy bien –sonreía –vayamos con mi tía, le dará mucho gusto verte –lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo sé que hablar no es tu cualidad, pero agradecería un comentario acerca de mi comida –decía mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él al escuchar su voz levantó la mirada y la posó en ella.

Te quedó bien –fue la única respuesta que recibió. Tratándose del enigmático Sesshomaru sabía que no podía esperar más, pero hacer plática, el silencio en ese momento era un poco tenso, él estaba muy pensativo –eres muy buena cocinera –después de decir eso siguió probando la comida que Rin le había llevado. Ella se sorprendió bastante por este último comentario y le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tía, mira quien vino a visitarte –anunciaba Aome quien llegaba a la habitación donde su mamá platicaba con su hermana.

que agradable visita –decía con mucha alegría al ver al joven que entraba detrás de su sobrina.

Buenas tardes tía Midoriko –se acercaba hacia ella.

Él y Aome se conocían desde que eran niños. Siempre escuchó la forma en que ella la llamaba, es por eso que él también le comenzó a decir así. A Midoriko no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo quería tanto que permitió llamarla así.

Creo que me enfermaré más seguido, sólo así obtengo agradables visitas –este comentario ocasionó risas de los presentes.

No digas eso tía, sabes que te queremos mucho pero a veces nuestras obligaciones no nos permiten venir tan seguido –trataba de excusarse Aome.

¿Y cómo está la tía más linda de todas? –preguntaba el muchacho de largo cabello oscuro mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

Gracias, pero no por eso te salvarás de mi enojo por no venir a verme.

Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento, es que el colegio no me ha permitido…

No te preocupes, lo entiendo –decía con una sonrisa maternal en los labios –ahora estoy feliz porque han venido a verme.

Yo también estoy feliz, me he encontrado con una grata sorpresa al venir aquí –posaba esa brillante mirada azul en la chica de cabellos azabaches, la cual sólo sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llegué –anunciaba sin mucho ánimo.

No te ves muy bien –salía de la cocina y quedaba frente a él.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Que lindo, a mi también me da gusto verte –le decía con un dejo de reproche.

Tú y mi hermano no se separan.

No llegamos al extremo de Aome y tú –lo señalaba y veía con una pícara mirada.

Eh… bueno… yo… ¡Feh! –comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntaba a su hermano.

Nada –fue la escueta respuesta que recibió.

Está extraño –ella veía como se alejaba mientras Sesshomaru daba media vuelta y volvía a entrar a la cocina –Estos hermanos son raros –suspiraba y también entraba a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Eres feliz con ella InuYasha?" –Dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio –"Pero ella no te corresponde" –caminaba hacia la amplia cama y de dejaba caer sobre ella –"¿Por qué ella?" –esa conversación con Kikyo lo había dejado muy desconcertado y no sólo por el hecho de su extraña actitud sino también por lo que habían hablado. Él estaba convencido que a pesar de la incertidumbre que ahora padecía por la falta de una respuesta, era feliz al lado de esa chica, ella era muy especial en su vida, y debido a eso temía perderla a causa de confesión, pero también era algo que no podría seguir guardando por más tiempo –Aome –susurró el chico mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

En aquel momento un sonido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La puerta era abierta. La plática que había tenido con Kikyo ahora ya no era tan desconcertante como lo que estaba viendo. Era su hermano mayor que entraba con una charola con comida.

Toma esto –dejaba la charola sobre el escritorio.

¿G-gracias? –Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía como actuar, su hermano jamás se preocupó por él, en realidad nunca lo había hecho por nadie -¿te sientes bien? –fruncía el entrecejo. Sesshomaru le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada.

No lo hago por ti –decía con fastidio.

¿Entonces por qué? –cada vez entendía menos.

¿A qué se debe que estés aquí tan temprano?... ¿no deberías estar con Aome? –volvía a hablar con aquel tono duro pero aún así podía distinguirse una leve diferencia en su voz, ya no había frialdad.

Pues… ella… -InuYasha había desviado su mirada de la de su hermano –ella tuvo que irse de viaje.

¿Y qué haces aquí? –esta pregunta extrañó de sobremanera a InuYasha –pensé que ya estaría con ella –Sesshomaru daba media vuelta, se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

S-Sesshomaru –realmente su hermano había cambiado un poco¿el motivo?... no se sabía con claridad, pero era bastante desconcertante el nuevo Sesshomaru que era ahora.

Más te vale que comas eso, no me gusta hacer las cosas en vano –hablaba con el mismo tono de siempre pero podía notarse un leve dejo de preocupación.

E-esta… bien –InuYasha abrió bastante los ojos debido a su gran sorpresa. Sesshomaru después de escuchar la respuesta de su hermano salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ves, te dije que no era tan difícil –decía la chica que desde un principio lo esperó afuera, y la cual lo había alentado a hacer todo eso. Él sólo le dirigió una mirada e hizo una mueca de fastidio y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras. Ella rió ante aquella infantil actitud, porque así era como calificaba la actitud de Sesshomaru ante la posibilidad de acercarse más a su hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué te sucede? –decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Nada –una débil sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque hemos estado separados no pueden engañarme, te pasa algo… todo el día has estado pensativa –ella lo veía fijamente, él mantenía su vista hacia el frente.

Bueno yo… -no sabía si contarle o no la situación. Era verdad que él era una persona especial para ella, pero no sabía si sería bueno contarle todos aquellos pensamientos que ahora albergaban su mente –no es nada –sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Esta bien, si no quieres contármelo ahora ya habrá tiempo… es sólo que no me gusta verte así –giraba su vista hacia ella –me gusta mucho más esa Aome alegre.

Gracias –recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Han pasado dos días desde que Aome se fue y… la extraño" –pensaba mientras veía el paisaje a través de la pequeña ventana –"no puedo esperar para verla".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quédense sólo por hoy, mañana se van –decía en tono suplicante –me he pasado muy bien estos últimos dos días.

Nosotros también hermana, pero estos chicos deben ir al colegio.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero sólo les pido un día más.

Creo que no hay problema con eso –decía la chica de los cabellos azabaches –podemos tomar la semana, al fin sólo sería un día que vaya al colegio mamá.

En eso Aome tiene razón¿mamá podemos quedarnos otro día más? –Souta ponía una cara inocente –además la tía Midoriko necesita compañía y debemos asegurarnos que esté bien –sonreía inocentemente.

Esta bien –había terminado por aceptar, después de todo no podía negarse ya que ella también estaba muy a gusto. Al escuchar estas palabras el chico de largo cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules había sonreído, el también quería estar más tiempo cerca de ellos, sobre todo de Aome, ya que no se veían tan seguido debido a la lejanía de sus casas.

Entonces Aome y yo iremos a comprar cosas para hacer una deliciosa cena –la había tomado del brazo y la jalaba hacia la salida.

Sí, vayan con cuidado –los despedía la señora Higurashi. A Aome no le había dado tiempo de decir nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿No quieres que te ayude con algo, son demasiadas bolsas –estaban por legar a la casa de su tía después de hacer las compras. Aome estaba preocupada porque él cargaba todas las bolsas y eran bastantes.

Tranquila, yo soy muy fuerte además no dejaré que cargues nada –decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – ¿pero podemos sentarnos aquí a descansar un momento? –señalaba aquella gran extensión de verde pasto sobre la cual todos estos días siempre habían salido a admirar el panorama.

Si –ella asentía con la cabeza –al fin no falta mucho para llegar a la casa.

¿Sabes Aome?... me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver, realmente te extrañaba, pero… durante estos días me di cuenta que no eres la misma, algo tienes –Aome volteaba a verlo –estas muy pensativa y tu mirada tiene un brillo de preocupación mezclado con tristeza… me gustaría saber que te sucede pero creo que no quieres hablar de eso –la miraba y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Aome nunca supo de donde pero rápidamente él había sacado una hermosa rosa blanca y le hacía un movimiento para que ella la tomara –sólo quiero que seas feliz, ya que te quiero mucho, espero que todo lo que te preocupa se solucione –lentamente se acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Aome abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, que no era precisamente la acción de aquel chico, sino el ver frente a ella unos cabellos plateados ondeando por el viento y esos ojos dorados viéndola con sorpresa y desilusión…

* * *

Y para que no se queden con la duda n.n'...

InuYasha –dijo en un débil susurro que al escucharlo su acompañante se separó rápidamente de ella y miró en dirección a donde lo hacia Aome. El chico que había llegado se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, tanto por la sorpresa, como el desconcierto y la rabia de que aquel chico la cortejara de esa manera.

¿Quién es él? –preguntaba desconcertado. Aome no le hizo mucho caso y rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia InuYasha.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Vine a verte, pero creo que mi presencia no es necesaria –la miraba a ella con mucha desilusión y él con coraje.

Hola¿disculpen me perdí de algo¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaba un tanto confundido.

Soy InuYasha –su mirada hacia él era una mezcla de molestia, coraje, celos y rabia. Algo que por supuesto al otro chico no le gustó nada.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bankotsu –le extendía su mano pero InuYasha sólo la vio despectivamente.

InuYasha –decía Aome con reprobación y a aquel chico de los cabellos plateados no le quedó de otra que corresponder el saludo que aquel chico le ofrecía.

Yo debo regresar a la casa –decía mientras caminaba hacia donde habían dejado las bolsas de las compras –los esperamos adentro –veía a Aome y le sonreía.

Sí, gracias Bankotsu –ella también le sonreía. Él comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa, mientras era seguido por los escrutadores ojos de InuYasha.

Creo que será mejor que me regrese, sólo venía para saber si estabas bien –InuYasha daba media vuelta.

Espera¿qué te sucede? –lo tomaba del brazo, con eso había detenido su movimiento.

Nada –decía secamente.

InuYasha lo que viste… no…

No te preocupes, debí suponer la respuesta desde antes –posaba esa ambarina mirada en ella, Aome bajaba la mirada.

Es que yo… -InuYasha la tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que levantara su vista para verlo.

Tranquila, todo está bien –esbozaba una ligera sonrisa llena de tristeza –ahora creo que será mejor que regreses, te están esperando –miraba hacia aquella casa que no estaba muy lejos de ellos. Aome también dirigió su mirada hacia allá –nos veremos después –Aome comenzaba a caminar.

InuYasha bajaba la mirada, sabía que la había perdido y eso le causaba un inmenso dolor. Dolor que haría que de un momento a otro comenzara a salir aquel líquido salino. Repentinamente sintió unas delicadas manos tomar su rostro por las mejillas y levantarlo lentamente –A-Aome –no le dio tiempo de decir nada más debido a que ella posó sus labios sobre los de él. Esta vez no fue un contacto tímido sino con toda la seguridad de conocer sus sentimientos, InuYasha se los había confesado a ella y él ahora no necesitaba palabras para saber la respuesta. Un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de todos esos sentimientos que albergaban en su corazón. InuYasha colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella apretándola más contra sí. Aome las mantenía sobre las mejillas de él, podía sentir el amor con que InuYasha la abrazaba y ella quería expresarle en ese beso todo lo que sentía, quería decirle todo sin necesidad de palabras. Lo había logrado, las palabras salieron sobrando para InuYasha que sintió como la felicidad lo embargaba en ese momento.

* * *

Ahora si, eso es todo por hoy n.n', Bankotsu en escena de una manera nunca antes vista xD, y la tía Midoriko qué les pareció?... espero que les haya gustado y como siempre me dejen sus lindos reviews que me motivan para seguir escribiendo mis locas ideas n.n'...

**_Hitomi Kansaki Fanel_**… Holas! Que alegría que el cap anterior también te haya gustado n.n, y lamento mucho el retraso pero arriba les expliqué el por qué n.n', ya viste la respuesta de Aome qué te pareció? n.n muy linda no, cuídate mucho y espero que me dejes tu comentario de este cap n.n, nos vemos!

**_Rin-chan-K_**… Holas! Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! de verdad me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia y que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para leerla n.n y no te preocupes por no dejar los mensajes espero que tus problemas se hayan resuelto y que ahora puedas dejarme tus lindos comentarios que la verdad me gustan porque así sé que tal lo hago y si te gusta n.n, como lo pediste la continuación que lamento que tardara tanto, pero aquí está n.n, cuídate mucho! Suerte! Y nos vemos luego! n.n

**_Sesshi23_**… Holas chicas, muchas gracias por los aplausos ((Saralim hace una reverencia)) si! No hay amenaza! n.n ((salta de alegría)) gracias, gracias, la verdad tienes razón Naraku es como una especie de conciencia para Kikyo y creo que resultó muy bien porque ya viste que cambió n.n', y si van a ser pareja o no, la verdad no sé, si me deja la vida del fic tal vez si xD, es que cuando cree este fic tenía la idea de basarlo en varias parejas pero me di cuenta que es un poco difícil, porque quería centrar mi atención en Inu y Aome y luego en Rin y Sessh así que no estoy muy segura que pase con Naraku y Kikyo pero espero que todo salga bien n.n', Rin y Sessh siguen lentos pero como tú dijiste Sessh es medio especial por eso van a ese paso n.n', como viste creo que Aome decidió dejarse querer por ese lindo, hermoso y maravilloso Hanyou jejeje n.n, gracias por tus felicitaciones y una gran disculpa por el retraso de este cap pero surgieron muchos imprevistos aunque después de todo aquí está n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos! Nos vemos!

_**Lucy-Yasha**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap n.n. y tienes razón pasaron muchas cosas aunque creo que en este nuevo cap pasaron más n.n'… ya que lo pienso creo que es verdad es raro ver a Naraku y Sessh de esa forma pero que puedo decir tengo una loca, muy loca imaginación y creo que puedes verlo aquí n.n', a mi también me duele que termine pero espero comenzar otro, mientras disfruto este y le pongo todo el corazón para ustedes n.n… cuídate mucho! Y gracias por tus lindos reviews! n.n, nos vemos!

_**Hillary**_… que bueno que te haya gustado n.n y como lo pediste aquí la actualización que lamento que haya tardado tanto n.n', cuídate, saludos!

_**inüYÔ**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n, tu me leíste la mente, le correspondió con otro lindo besito n.n aunque tardó un poco pero eso pasó n.n', lamento que hayas esperado mucho para esta actualización gomen, pero aquí está y espero que también te guste y gracias por tu tiempo para leer esta historia n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Aome-Hb**_… Holas de nuevo! Y claro que no me cansas, al contrario me gustan mucho tus reviews n.n que alegría que te haya gustado el cap y como viste ya sabemos la respuesta de Aome n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios! y por el apoyo que me brindas que de verdad me sirve de mucho n.n, la muerte de Kikyo no suena tan mal xD solo que no creo que Naraku lo haga, aunque… un momento ((Saralim piensa)) la pude aventar por "accidente" de las escaleras xD que mente tan macabra tengo xD na la verdad es que no podría matarla y menos ahora que se ha regenerado xD, lo siento u.u, pero bueno espero que te siga gustando mi historia y me sigas dejando tus lindos comentarios n.n cuídate! Matta ne!

_**Gris-Kag**_… Holas! Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tus lindos comentario n.n me hacen muy feliz, si! Inu tomó valor y se declaró y como viste si fue correspondido n.n, muchas gracias por los ánimos n.n y te quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la tardanza de este cap, gomen! surgieron muchos imprevistos pero ya aquí por fin está n.n, lo lamento de verdad y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, te lo agradezco mucho n.n, cuidate, nos vemos! Gracias por ser una fan desesperada xD… n.n

_**Kagome-inulove**_… Holas! Lamento haberte hecho llorar de nuevo T.T, esa reflexión siempre me ha gustado mucho n.n. y me dio mucho gusto poder usarla en mi fic n.n, como viste tu seguridad no te falló y es que creo que ya era algo muy notorio, le correspondió y de que manera n.n' jejeje, a mi también me dio ternura cuando Inu le declaró sus sentimientos T.T, fue algo muy emotivo n.n, Inu y Aome son bastante complicados xD tienes mucha razón pero ya, para no quedarse atrás aquí están sus confesiones n.n, ahora que pasará, se acerca el final T.T y la verdad no sé que sigue después xD… muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras y esos hermosos reviews tuyo que me gustan mucho n.n y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, es un honor para mí que mi fic te guste tanto n.n, fanfiction es medio raro, pero muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu review anterior, aunque no haya llegado la intención es lo que cuenta n.n… espero no hacerte llorar aquí, no quiero a mi querida lectora ahogada n.n', cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Anapana111**_… Holas, si por fin! Inu dijo sus sentimientos y Aome también! Que bien! n.n si Naraku es medio raro o.oU, la verdad nunca me lo imaginé en esa faceta pero al parecer mi loca imaginación si xD, que alegría que te guste mi fic n.n y como lo pediste aquí la actualización n.n. y lamento haberme tardado tanto, gomen, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Kagome-Pretty**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado la situación en que quedaron Kouga y Ayame n.n, lo de la confesión de Inu fue un momento tierno T.T, y tienes razón la respuesta era obvia aunque tardó un poco n.n… Naraku si parece sentir algo por Kikyo pero tú tienes razón, también aquí las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos están prohibidas pero creo que el amor no se puede evitar en algunos casos, la verdad no sé que pase con esta pareja n.n' espero que todo salga bien n.n', un caso así en tu colegio? O.oU o cuéntame! Tal vez así me dé una idea de cómo quedarán n.n' jejeje, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n, y como pediste aquí está la actualización aunque lamento mucho que se haya tardado tanto n.n' gomen, espero que este cap también te guste y me sigas dejando tus reviews n.n, cuídate muchísimo, aios!

_**Danikita-chan**_… Holas! Que alegría que te haya gustado mucho el cap anterior! n.n, la verdad si fue muy tierno n.n, la verdad es que Inu se armó de mucho valor para confesar sus sentiemientos, eso no es nada sencillo n.n', a mi también me gustó mucho la parte de Kouga y Ayame, por fin juntitos y felices n.n, Sessh si que está raro, muy sútil su preocupación xD tal vez tengas razón le surgió el amor por el hermano xD, a mi también me duele que este fic termine ya que le tomé mucho cariño pero es una lástima todo tiene un fin T.T… cuántos capítulos quedan? La verdad no lo sé con exactitud puede que este sea el penúltimo o que queden 2 todo depende de que ideas tenga mi imaginación n.n', lamento que no queden más de 3 T.T pero muchísimas gracias por tu aporoy tus lindos reviews que espero me vuelvas a dejar para saber que te pareció el cap n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos! Sayonara!

_**Pola**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado la declaración que creo fue difícil n.n', el consejo de Sessh fue muy bueno y sutil n.n' aunque al parecer creo que va entendiendo las cosas que pasan con Rin n.n', espero que todo salga bien n.n'. que bueno que te haya gustado esa reflexión n.n, a mi siempre me ha gustado mucho y decidí que podría usarla aquí n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, espero que me los sigas dejando n.n cuídate mucho, nos vemos!

_**Sango2005**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n, y lamento haberlo dejado ahí por mucho tiempo T.T pero por fin después de muchos percances aquí esta la continuación y espero que te guste y me dejes tu review n.n cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Kagome**_… Si! Por fin se decidió xD viva! xD, pues tu petición fue cumplida, para este cap hubo un tierno besito n.n, espero que te guste n.n, lamento la demora pero aquí esta la actualización y espero que también te guste n.n y me dejes tu comentario n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**MONIK**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic n.n y no te preocupes, muchas gracias por dejarme ahora un review tuyo n.n eso me hace feliz porque así sé que les parece lo que escribo n.n, pues como lo pediste aquí esta, un besote de Inu y Aome n.n, espero que este cap también te guste n.n y me dejes tu comentario, cuídate mucho! Saludos también desde México! n.n te mando un abrazo!

_**Malfoys red-haired lover**_… muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, que gusto que te agrade lo que escribo n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n, como lo pediste aquí esta el nuevo cap, lamento mucho la demora pero surgieron imprevistos que por fin pasaron n.n, no había podido entrar pero ahora que lo hago leeré tu historia ya que me gusta mucho leer fics, pronto nos veremos por ahí con un review n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**Hitoki-chan**_… Holas! Que bueno que te guste mi fic n.n. y como lo pediste la actualización que lamento mucho que sea tan tarde pero bueno después de todo aquí está n.n, y si, Aome si le correspondió aunque no con esas palabras n.n' jejeje pero en resumen eso es lo que quiso decir xD, el romance entre Rin y Sessh creo que será más en el cap siguiente, eso espero n.n', a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja entre Aome y Sessh pero espero poder escribir después una historia con estos dos n.n, cuídate mucho! Y gracias por tu lindo reviews que espero que me lo sigas mandando para saber tus comentarios n.n, y también por tus buenos deseos de vacaciones, espero que tu también hayas tenido excelentes vacaciones n.n, saludos!

_**Itnuzi Desli**_… Holas! Bueno la acción por parte de Rin y Sessh será en el siguiente cap, eso espero o.oU, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que esta vez si veas la actualización n.n', cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Sango 32**_… Holas! Que bueno que te gustó mi fic n.n, como lo pediste la actualización n.n y lamento mudho la demora, espero que este cap también te guste n.n. y me dejes tu comentario n.n cuídate mucho! Saludos!

_**Roshio Haneko Higurashi**_… Holas de nuevo, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n, la verdad si fue muy tierna la confesión T.T, como lo pediste aquí el cap 15 y siento mucho la tardanza, gomen! Pero esos imprevistos que nunca fallan n.n', como viste lo correspondió y de qué manera n.n', Naraku y Kikyo están medio sospechosos, la verdad no sé en que terminé esta relación, pero no creo que el la mate xD, que bueno que las parejas te gusten n.n, a mi me dan ternura, pero Inu y Aome me desesperaban xD, por fin ya todo está mejor… con respecto a lo del MSN la verdad no sé, espero un día poder platicar contigo pero ahroa mis horarios de conectarme son muy imprevistos debido a mis obligaciones T.T, ojalá y un día coincidamos n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos! Nos vemos! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo! n.n

_**Hisuna kinomoto higurashi**_… Holas! Como lo pediste la actualización n.n aunque lamento mucho que me haya tardado tanto pero por fin aquí está y espero que te guste n.n, cuídate! Nos vemos!

_**Kagomekisarinuyasha**_… Holas! Que alegría que te guste mi fic n.n, y gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n yo también espero que seamos buenas amigas n.n, si! Kouga correspondió a la linda Ayame y Sessh y Rin ahí van espero que pronto pase algo n.n', muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia y espero que em dejes tu comentario de este cap n.n, cuídate mucho! Bye!

_**Sofita**_… Holas! Muchas gracias por mandarme tu comentario n.n, y que alegría que te guste mi historia y como lo pediste aquí la actualización lamento la tardanza, pero por fin después de tantos imprevistos aquí está y espero que te siga gustando n.n, cuídate mucho! Saludos! nos vemos!

_**Serena tsukino chiba**_… Holas! Que bueno que mi historia te guste n.n, si esa Kikyo es muy odiada en mi fic, pero por fin se regeneró n.n y no hubo necesidad de una muerte n.n', como lo pediste la actualización y pronto será el final n.n, cuídate mucho! Y gracias por tu reviews que espero me vuelvas a mandar para saber que tal te pareció este cap n.n, saludos!

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y nuevamente gomen! por la demora...

_**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter...**_


	16. Sentimientos

_Holas a todos!... soy Saralim reportándose de nuevo después de una gran ausencia, gomen!... bueno les tengo noticias tristes T.T, les comunico que este es el capítulo final T.T, como les había avisado todo tiene un final y a este fic le llegó el suyo T.T... este es el cap más largo en compensación por la espera, en agradecimiento a todo su apoyo y porque ya es el final... quisiera dedicar este cap a **Danikita-chan**, **Gris-Kag**, **AomeHb**, **Roshio Haneko Higurashi**, **Sesshi23**, **Natsumi-San** (ahora Natsumi Ishida n.n), **Kagome-Pretty**, **Itnuzi Desli**, **Pola**, **Hitomi Kansaki Fanel** y **Kagome-inulove** por todo su apoyo durante varios capítulos, Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los lindísimos reviews n.n... y bueno para no hacer esto más largo, los dejo para que puedan leer el último capítulo de **"El amor llega con la tristeza de un corazón"**_

_**Nota... **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran imaginación y creatividad de Rumiko-sama._

_"..." lo que piensan los personajes.  
**

* * *

**_

>>.Sentimientos.>>

Calor. Un ligero calor en el rostro es lo que sentían. Sabían que todo se expresaría en un abundante color carmesí en las mejillas, y es que no era para menos si todo ese tiempo sólo habían atraído curiosas y desconcertantes miradas. Tal vez no sería ese el mejor ambiente en el que uno quisiera comer.

Miraban el plato de comida con demasiado detenimiento como si quisieran encontrar cada uno de los condimentos que lo integraban.

¿Por qué han estado tan callados chicos? –preguntaba curiosamente la tía Midoriko quien no sabía del último acontecimiento.

Pues… es que estamos comiendo –trataba inútilmente de excusarse su sobrina.

Pero si no han probado nada de la comida hermana –había dicho inocentemente el niño frente a ella, lo que había provocado que el color en las mejillas de los dos chicos aumentara más si eso era posible.

Tía, cocinas muy bien –decía el chico de oscuros cabellos para llamar la atención, la verdad es que le daba pena la pobre de Aome y su "amigo", aunque ahora no estaba muy seguro de si se le podía llamar de esa manera. InuYasha lo había volteado a ver, se sorprendía por la forma en que le hablaba¿Es que acaso sería el primo de Aome, "Y yo sintiendo celos de él" se reprochaba mentalmente.

Gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado la cena –agradecía muy alegre el comentario por parte del chico.

¿InuYasha no tenías clases? –preguntaba Souta.

Eh… ¿por qué lo preguntas? –decía un poco desconcertado.

Porque si tuvieras clases no estarías aquí con nosotros ¿o si?

Ah… yo… tienes razón… no había clases –volvía la atención hacia su comida ya que de nuevo esas miradas curiosas estaban sobre ellos.

Así pasaron la cena de esa noche, una cena que jamás olvidarían. Todo el ambiente fue un poco incómodo después de que todos, excepto Midoriko, vieran aquella tierna escena de un beso entre la chica de cabellos azabaches y el recién llegado. No hubo explicación más clara a aquello, al menos las palabras salían sobrando. A pesar de eso, la alegría que sentían en ese momento los animaba bastante.

Aome nunca imaginó posible todo lo que estaba pasando, pero había algo, algo que no la dejaba disfrutar por completo su dicha. Por su parte InuYasha estaba tan sorprendido como ella, nunca imaginó que todo eso pasaría, jamás creyó que eso fuera posible, tal vez si le hubieran contado que terminaría enamorándose de la chica Higurashi se hubiera burlado por el comentario.

Nunca, ni en sus más recónditos sueños se imaginó enamorado de aquella chica y no es que no le agradara, es sólo que antes no se llevaban tan bien, se hablaban, sí, pero no eran tan cercanos como ahora y fue esa repentina cercanía la que hizo que despertaran esos sentimientos que ahora se encontraban alojados en su corazón.

En esos momentos se encontraban los dos afuera de la casa, sentados en el verde y fresco pasto recargados en el tronco de un gran árbol. Como ya era un poco de costumbre en algunos momentos, no había palabras de por medio, estaban en un agradable silencio, aunque tenían muchas cosas que decirse preferían estar así, aunque fuera por un momento, admirando la maravillosa Luna que ya estaba cerca de la fase nueva.

InuYasha volteó a ver de reojo a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y se encontró con la hermosa visión que le daba el reflejo de la Luna sobre su rostro, haciéndola ver más linda de lo que era, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo mayor pero en ellos se reflejaba un poco de preocupación, lo cual inquietó al chico de los largos cabellos plateados.

A-Aome… ¿te pasa algo? –la varonil voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él.

¿Eh?... no, nada –esbozó una sonrisa que sabía no era del todo cierta.

¿En serio? –se acercaba hacia ella y la miraba con una expresión de curiosidad y ternura. Aome sólo pudo sonreír ante esta actitud, causando un poco más el desconcierto de InuYasha -¿Qué? –fruncía el entrecejo.

Nada –Aome soltó una leve risa –es que te ves muy lindo –ante este comentario las mejillas del chico adquirieron un leve tono rosa.

¡Feh! –se separaba de ella y volvía a recargarse en el tronco del árbol.

Nunca imaginé que vendrías –decía mientras miraba hacia el frente.

Yo… tenía que verte –Aome volteaba a verlo y él desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

Así pasaron otros minutos hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

Oye… Aome… ¿Ese tal Bankotsu es tu primo? –había preguntado con un poco de timidez.

No, el no es mi primo –respondía mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Entonces por qué llamó tía Midoriko a tu tía –preguntaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pues… eso es porque la quiere mucho y desde que somos niños le ha llamado así, a mi tía no le incomodó, es por eso que le dice de esa manera –Aome se encogía de hombros.

Ya veo –se acomodaba en su lugar.

InuYasha… -Aome bajaba la mirada -¿por qué yo? –el chico no había entendido muy bien la pregunta.

¿A qué te refieres?

Sí¿por qué yo¿por qué me elegiste a mi¿no crees que soy un poco tonta? –en ningún momento había levantado la mirada y seguía abrazando su rodillas.

"¿Eres feliz con ella InuYasha¿por qué ella?" –La voz de Kikyo llegaba a su mente -¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? –la miraba fijamente, en esos ojos dorados se reflejaba la confusión y el desconcierto que sus palabras provocaban.

Yo… no lo sé… -su mirada seguía viendo aquel fresco pasto que era movido por la débil brisa nocturna, tenía la mirada un poco perdida y no sabía con exactitud que era lo que sentía.

Aome mírame –InuYasha se acercaba hacia ella y la tomaba de la mejilla haciendo un movimiento que la obligara a mirarlo -¿qué te sucede? –en su rostro se notaba la preocupación que en ese momento oprimía su corazón debido a la actitud tan extraña de la chica Higurashi. Los ojos de Aome estaban cristalinos.

InuYasha yo… -él pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba y le dolía bastante verla de esa forma. ¿Es que acaso él le provocaba aquel dolor, Aome recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino –lo siento… es sólo que… tengo miedo –en ese momento lo abrazó. Lo abrazó de una forma desesperada, aferrándose a él, como si con eso se sintiera más segura.

¿Qué pasa Aome? –él también la abrazaba.

Estoy muy feliz por todo esto, por tenerte aquí conmigo… pero tengo miedo de que termine… tengo mucho miedo de perderte –no pudo contener más aquellas lágrimas que desde hace un momento luchaban por salir.

Aome –se separó un poco de ella, la miró con ternura y amor –no debes tener miedo, pase lo que pase yo nunca me separaré de ti –lentamente y con cuidado limpiaba con su dedo las lágrimas que corrían por las delicadas mejillas de la chica -¿recuerdas la promesa? –ella lo miraba fijamente. InuYasha le sonreía –nunca te podrás librar de mi –ante este comentario Aome había esbozado una sonrisa lo cual hizo sentir un poco mejor al chico.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de Aome. Al principio sólo rozó los labios de la chica para después dar paso a un dulce y tierno beso. Un beso lleno de amor que le devolvió la confianza y la fuerza a la chica. Podía sentir el amor que InuYasha le tenía, en ese momento sentía el cariño que él le tenía y eso hacia que su corazón se embargara de una gran felicidad. Aome lo volvió a abrazar –Gracias –fue la palabra que le dijo al oído. InuYasha la abrazó fuertemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este día toca pastel –de pie afuera de la puerta y mostrando un recipiente redondo que llevaba en las manos, decía muy alegremente con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. Él sólo la veía, ya no era una sorpresa que estuviera ahí, ya que desde hace dos días iba a su casa, llevándole un pequeño detalle –bueno, no te quedes ahí –decía mientras pasaba.

No es necesario que vengas cada día –decía con un tono de voz inexpresivo. Ella dirigía su mirada hacia él.

¿Te molesta mi presencia Sesshomaru? –preguntaba viéndolo fijamente a esos enigmáticos ojos ámbar.

N-no –increíble, era la primera vez que aquel chico de aspecto duro titubeaba ante una respuesta.

Entonces vamos a comer este pastel –la sonrisa habitual aparecía en su rostro. Se dirigía hacia la cocina, seguida por él.

Unos minutos después los dos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo el rico pastel que ella había cocinado.

Repentinamente Rin había dejado de comer, apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y miraba fijamente al chico de los ojos ámbar. Él en ningún momento la había mirado pero sabía muy bien que estaba siendo observado por aquellos ojos oscuros.

El pastel sabe muy bien –y siguió comiendo mientras veía hacia la ventana. Ella sonrió y también volvió a comer. Eso había hecho en esos dos días: en un momento dejaba de comer y lo miraba esperando algún comentario acerca de su comida.

Él no lo reconocería pero ya se había habituado a la presencia de Rin, le agradaba su compañía. Realmente desconcertante, Sesshomaru necesitando y disfrutando la compañía de alguien, no sabía cómo pero Rin se había ganado su simpatía. Tampoco sabía con exactitud por qué ella estaba a su lado, pero tenía muy claro que no estaba con él porque fuera una de las tantas admiradoras del atractivo Sesshomaru. Esto era diferente.

Un ruido. El teléfono sonaba y Sesshomaru se levantaba para ir a contestar.

Ya no hay servilletas –había querido tomar una pero el servilletero estaba vacío -¿dónde estarán? –miraba a su alrededor hasta que por fin las encontró arriba de la alacena –creo que tendré que subirme a una silla –en efecto tomó una de las sillas y la colocó cerca de la alacena. Con cuidado subió, la silla la sintió un poco inestable pero no se preocupó demasiado, después de todo sólo iban a ser unos segundos los que estaría sobre ella.

En aquel momento entró Sesshomaru y la vio subida en la silla y estirando su brazo para alcanzar el paquete de servilletas.

¿Qué haces, bájate aho… -Rin había volteado instantáneamente cuando escuchó su voz, pero había hecho un movimiento tan brusco que provocó que la silla se tambaleara -¡RIN! –corrió hacia ella justo a tiempo para tomarla en sus brazos. Los dos habían caído, ella estaba sobre él y Sesshomaru la tenía sujeta en un protector abrazo -¿Estas bien? –en su voz se escuchaba un ligero dejo de preocupación. Ella se estremeció cuando se percató que era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Sesshomaru.

Eh… s-sí… lo siento –dirigía su mirada hacia él pero eso había hecho que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

No vuelvas a hacer eso –en ese momento esos ojos ámbar reflejaban un sentimiento diferente al que siempre tenían. No había rastro de la frialdad habitual, al contrario, parecían cálidos, con un brillo especial.

Gracias –esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era muy extraño pero comenzaba a perderse en esos hermosos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Rápidamente volteó su mirada, se desprendió de aquel abrazo que Sesshomaru había ejercido sobre ella y se levantó.

De nada –él también se levantaba -¿Qué…? –no había podido terminar ya que vio que el brazo de la chica tenía una zona de color rojo con un pequeñísimo corte que sangraba. Repentinamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

S-Sesshomaru, espera… ¿qué pasa? –preguntaba un poco confundida.

Tengo que curarte ese corte en el brazo –decía sin voltear a verla. Rin se sorprendió cuando se miró el brazo ya que no sentía dolor alguno.

.-.-.-.

¡Ay¡duele! –hacía gestos de dolor cuando el algodón impregnado con alcohol hacia contacto con la herida.

No te quejes y deja de moverte –la veía con aquella mirada dura.

Es que duele… ¡Ay! –trataba de soplar en su herida para que dejara de sentir ese ardor.

No hagas eso, te la puedes infectar –le enredaba una pequeña venda alrededor del brazo –ya está, te quejas demasiado –comenzaba a guardar las cosas que había ocupado.

Supongo que es normal que si te duele te quejes un poco ¿no crees? - Ella lo veía con reproche. Él sólo le dirigía una mirada inexpresiva –Es que duele mucho –hacía un gesto tan tierno que bien le recordaba a una niña pequeña. Sesshomaru esbozaba una sonrisa -¿Sabes, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes –él volteaba su mirada y seguía con la tarea de guardar las cosas. Rin lo miraba fijamente. Sesshomaru guardaba todo tan aprisa que había ocasionado que el bote de alcohol resbalara de su mano y cayera. Al tratar de tomarlo de nuevo, su mano rozó la de Rin que también lo trataba de agarrar. Levantó rápidamente su mirada y se cruzó con la de ella.

Lamento ocasionarte tantos problemas –Rin le sonreía –espera –ella se acercaba a él –tienes algodón aquí –acercaba su mano a aquel brillante cabello plateado y quitaba un poco de aquel objeto con el cual había limpiado su herida.

Gracias –terminó de guardar todo, se levantó y salió, dejando a Rin un poco desconcertada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿De nuevo por aquí señorita Hori? –preguntaba con un tono calmado mientras la veía recargada sobre el tronco de ese gran árbol que se encontraba en el parque.

Creo que este lugar es atrayente –había dicho sin voltear a verlo -¿no cree profesor Kurou? –seguía viendo hacia aquel despejado cielo, en donde claramente podían verse aquellos brillantes y hermosos luceros adornándolo junto con la luna.

¿A qué se debe su visita esta noche al parque, espero que ya no esté confundida como la otra vez –se acercaba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado.

No, claro que no… sólo vine porque este lugar es muy relajante –cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la brisa nocturna que jugaba con sus cabellos.

Sí, creo que puedo entenderla –él también cerraba los ojos para disfrutar aquel refrescante roce. Kikyo abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo, realmente nunca se percató que aquel hombre tenía cierto atractivo pero aquel carácter tan estricto hacía que eso se opacara. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos y volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Usted dijo que… alguna vez fue como yo¿A qué se refería? –esta pregunta había hecho que él abriera nuevamente los ojos.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio.

Hace tiempo yo también quise a una persona, bueno creí quererla… -corrigió rápidamente. Kikyo pudo notar que en aquella oscura mirada aparecía un brillo de nostalgia -… yo trataba de ganarme su cariño… pero no usé buenos medios, al contrario, haría lo que fuera para quedarme con ella… lo que fuera –su voz sonaba entrecortada, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un movimiento desesperado –una noche… decidí ir a su casa, pero al llegar ella besaba a otra persona… la persona que ella quería… me desesperé, perdí el control de mi mismo… hubo un accidente… ella… ella… salió gravemente lastimada… fue entonces que entendí que no estaba bien… las palabras que aquella noche te dije me las dijo él… entendí de la manera más dolorosa que el amor es una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que sentía en ese momento y a lo que sentías tú por el joven Ikeda… el amor es un sentimiento puro, capaz de soportar todo, comprender, apoyar, entregar, alegrar… un sin fin de cosas que llegan al mismo punto: sólo quieres la felicidad de la otra persona, sea como sea… en nuestro caso se interpuso el egoísmo, sólo los queríamos para nosotros, nada más por nosotros… -Naraku volvía a mirar hacia el cielo. Kikyo estaba bastante sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que él tuviera esa clase de dolor, realmente con su apariencia no se pensaría que esa clase de sentimientos albergaran en su ser.

Gracias –había dicho casi en un susurro, él volvió su mirada hacia ella –ahora que lo pienso, nunca me imaginé que sería capaz de hacer esas cosas… me sorprendí de mi misma… jamás creí que podría sentir odio por una persona… es extraño y desconcertante hasta donde puede llegar una persona por una obsesión, por celos, por egoísmo –Kikyo bajaba la mirada.

Lo bueno es que ahora estás mejor –esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Sí, gracias a usted –era asombroso como a pesar de la cercanía que ahora tenían ese tono formal para hablarse no desaparecía –creo que debo irme… es un poco tarde –lentamente se levantaba –Hasta mañana profesor Kurou –comenzaba su camino hacia la salida.

Hasta mañana señorita Kikyo –esta despedida había hecho que sus pasos se detuvieran por unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa y siguió su camino. Él mantuvo su vista fija en aquel hermoso satélite que irradiaba una tenue luz plateada –espero que ahora estés bien… mi querida Abi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué te sucede? –recargada en el marco de la puerta veía a aquel chico de enigmática personalidad, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos.

Nada –había dicho escuetamente, su mirada estaba fija en aquel libro. Ella se acercaba hacia él. Sesshomaru no la veía pero sabía muy bien que aquella oscura mirada estaba fija en él. Rin sonreía por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta que el libro no era muy importante para él, porque aunque su mirada estaba puesta en aquel objeto entre sus manos, en realidad no lo estaba leyendo, su mirada no se movía.

Será mejor que me vaya –a último momento se había desviado para tomar sus cosas que estaban a un lado del chico.

Es muy tarde, no puedes irte sola - Sesshomaru dejaba su libro en la pequeña mesita junto al sillón y se levantaba.

No es necesario que te molestes en acompañarme –había dicho tratando de sonar fría, ese tono extrañó bastante a Sesshomaru quien la miró fijamente –nos vemos mañana y disculpa las molestias –daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la entrada. Repentinamente sintió una mano sujetando su brazo, volteó su mirada hacia él -¿Q-qué… pasa?

… -Sesshomaru no sabía por qué había hecho eso, pero por una vez en su vida no pudo detener un impulso, un impulso de impedirle que se fuera. La miró fijamente a los ojos, esa oscura mirada que en ese momento le parecía brillante y hermosa. Rin extrañamente sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

S-Sesshomaru… -ella miró alternativamente las manos de aquel chico, las cuales estaban sujetando sus brazos. El chico la acercó un poco hacia él, lo cual provocó que dos corazones tomaran un ritmo acelerado. Esta vez no pudo evitar perderse en aquella hermosa mirada dorada.

No había sonido alguno y el contacto visual era muy intenso, las respiraciones al igual que los latidos eran aceleradas.

No pudo contenerse más y cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Al principio un ligero contacto, inseguro y casi débil, para probar la situación, pero después de unos segundos se hizo más firme y profundo, con una ternura que Rin jamás pensó que podría existir en aquel chico. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder corresponder mejor aquel beso, aquel impulso que los dos estaban disfrutando, que aunque era desconcertante era algo que en el fondo deseaban y en ese momento llenaba sus corazones de varios sentimientos.

Nuevos sentimientos para él, sentimientos que jamás pensó tener, que jamás creyó que aquella chica podría despertar en él, en realidad aseguraba que nunca dejaría que albergaran en su corazón.

Ella aunque alguna vez había sentido amor, nunca lo sintió como en ese momento, de esa manera, pero tampoco tenía la intención de reprimirse, ella no tenía miedo a entregarse a lo que sentía, quería vivir la vida al máximo y aprovechar y disfrutar cada momento y cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si después de eso surgía una oportunidad con Sesshomaru, la disfrutaría.

Tuvieron que cortar el beso debido a la falta del indispensable aire. Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Rin lo abrazó haciéndole sentir el cariño que sentía hacia él. Él también correspondió aquel tierno abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si debemos irnos hermana –anunciaba la señora Higurashi mientras bajaba las escaleras con una gran mochila.

Lo sé, que rápido pasaron estos días… pero aún así me divertí bastante –esbozaba una gran sonrisa –muchas gracias a todos por visitarme.

No tienes nada que agradecer tía, lo haríamos más seguido pero estamos muy lejos y además el colegio no lo permite mucho –decía la chica del cabello azabache mientras la abrazaba.

Lo entiendo querida Aome, pero espero pronto tenerlos por aquí, no me abandonen mucho.

Prometido –el chico de los expresivos ojos azules también se acercaba a ella para darle un gran abrazo.

Cuídense mucho –los veía a cada uno, incluso al chico que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Sí, ahora nos vamos hermana, si no el autobús nos dejará –todos caminaban hacia la puerta.

Recuerda que debes cuidarte, tomar tus medicinas a las horas correspondientes, no excederte en el trabajo, comer bien, no desvelarte… –Aome contaba con los dedos mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Si, sí, ya entendí, pareces mi enfermera –había dicho su tía.

Nos vamos, cuídate mucho tía –se despedía Bankotsu.

Sí, claro –los veía mientras salían, aquel chico que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta había cargado las cosas que la familia Higurashi traía.

Hasta luego y disculpe las molestias –había hablado con un tono inusual de timidez.

Me dio gusto conocerte InuYasha, ahora sé porque mi sobrina te quiere tanto –estas palabras las había dicho en un tono tan bajo para que sólo lo escuchara él. InuYasha se detuvo debido a su impresión y volteó su mirada hacia ella.

Gracias –esbozó una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente, ella le devolvió el gesto.

Bankotsu se despidió de todos, deseándoles a Aome e InuYasha que fueran muy felices, claro Bankotsu amenazó sutilmente al chico de cabellos plateados, diciéndole que debía de ahora en adelante cuidar de su querida Aome. InuYasha sólo esbozó una sonrisa ante esas palabras. Así fue como todos regresaron a sus casas.

¡Aome! –decía efusivamente su amiga en cuanto la vio llegar -¿todo está bien? –preguntaba viéndola fijamente.

Muy bien Sango –volteaba su mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel chico que había ido por ella, quien saludaba a su amigo –cuéntame¿qué a pasado en mi ausencia?

Pues… ¿recuerdas que teníamos un examen? –Aome abría los ojos. Era verdad con todo lo que pasó había olvidado por completo que tenía algo pendiente.

S-sí¿Qué dijo Naraku? –temía la respuesta que le fuera a dar su amiga.

Eso es lo extraño… le di el justificante que InuYasha me dio y sólo dijo que esperaríamos a que tú llegaras –la impresión en Aome era mayor que antes¿desde cuándo Naraku era tan considerado?

E-esta bien… esperaremos al lunes –decía dando un largo suspiro –tendré que volver a estudiar –hacía un gesto de fastidio.

Aome, hija, tu hermano y yo nos adelantamos a la casa… supongo que quieres estar con tus amigos –su mamá esbozaba una sonrisa –nos vemos después.

Gracias mamá –Aome sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una tierna escena. Cubierta por una manta azul ella dormía en aquel gran sillón. Él estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada sobre ese mismo sillón. Después de todo no dejó que se fuera, así que estuvieron platicando en la noche. Platicando es un decir porque realmente la conversación no era mucha, después de todo se trataba del mayor de los hermanos Ikeda, que aunque por primera vez se haya dejado llevar por sus sentimientos el cambio aún no era completo. A pesar de esto a Rin le parecía lindo y lo mejor era que había aprendido a entenderlo, así como Sesshomaru también la entendía a ella.

Dos personas bastante diferentes que aunque es desconcertante resultaron ser el complemento del otro. Que irónica y sorpresiva es la vida. Rin había escuchado alguna vez en una canción una frase que ahora en sus sueños recordaba: "aunque las ideologías dividen al hombre, el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre". Después de todo Sesshomaru y ella tenían formas de pensar diferentes, tanto así, que jamás se imaginó que terminarían como estaban ahora. Y ni que decir de Sesshomaru, que con su carácter nunca creyó en el amor. Pero había que ver ahora que la vida nos da cada sorpresa.

Los rayos del sol entraban tímidamente por entre aquella cortina oscura que cubría totalmente el gran ventanal. Uno de esos había llegado al rostro de la chica haciendo que lentamente abriera los ojos. Al principio no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento lo vio a un lado de ella, al parecer también estaba dormido. Despacio y con cuidado se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cocina.

.-.-.-.

Minutos después unos ojos dorados se abrían. Rápidamente dirigió esa mirada hacia el sillón donde estaba recargado, se desconcertó un poco al no verla ahí y se preguntó dónde estaría. Su respuesta llegó inmediatamente cuando escuchó pequeños ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

No cambiará –esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó.

Ella estaba terminando de arreglar los platos de comida en la mesa cuando se dio cuenta que era observada por alguien que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Buenos días –saludó alegremente –ya está el desayuno –él se acercó hasta la mesa y se sentó. Rin tomó la jarra con jugo y se sentó al lado de él.

Por cierto ¿qué hora es? –decía mientras tomaba el jugo que le había servido.

No te preocupes por eso, da igual –decía ella con mucha tranquilidad, algo que lo extrañó.

¿A qué te refieres? –decía con el entrecejo fruncido.

A que es tarde, ya no fuimos a la universidad –comenzaba a comer. Sesshomaru daba un largo suspiro, nunca había faltado a clases¿qué le estaba pasando¿tan desconcertante era todo aquello como para faltar un día a clases?

Ese desayuno lo pasaron sin hacer conversación. Cuando terminaron los dos volvieron al lugar donde comenzaron ese día. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sillón de tamaño mediano y Rin de pie frente al ventanal, realmente no se sabía que observaba pero parecía muy interesada en algo.

¿Cuándo regresa tu hermano? –preguntaba sin voltear su vista hacia él. A Sesshomaru le pareció extraña la pregunta en ese momento, pero supuso que era normal viniendo de ella.

No lo sé… vendrá cuando Aome regrese –decía cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Si que la quiere mucho –esbozaba una sonrisa. Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario - Es increíble como el amor cambiaba a las personas¿verdad Sesshomaru? –se sobresaltó cuando sintió una delicada mano posarse en su mejilla.

… -él no pudo decir nada sólo la miró. Rin se sentó a su lado y se recargó en su hombro.

Ella no esperaba que Sesshomaru mostrara toda esa ternura que había en su ser, por lo menos no tan pronto. Eso lo sabía muy bien y por eso no lo presionaría, dejaría que las cosas se dieran poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vamos, cuéntenos lo que pasó en ese viaje –decía con una expresión pícara en el rostro causándoles un gran sonrojo a los dos chicos.

Pues… no… -Aome balbuceaba, las palabras se le habían ido.

No molestes Miroku –InuYasha se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la mirada.

Miroku, creo que no necesitas explicaciones a lo que ves –decía Sango con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Yo quiero explicaciones! –el chico de lindos ojos azules hacía un puchero que había causado ternura en las dos chicas.

¡Se me olvidaba, tengo que ir a la casa –decía InuYasha, tomaba de la mano a Aome y la jalaba.

¿Por qué tanta prisa querido amigo, nunca te has preocupado por ir a tu casa –en el rostro de Miroku volvía a aparecer una pícara sonrisa.

Nos vemos después –se despedía InuYasha y salía rápidamente del lugar llevando a Aome con él.

A…diós –se despedía la pareja que seguía sentada, en sus rostros había expresiones de confusión.

Si que lo asustaste Miroku –decía Sango aún con el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro.

Nunca cambiará –el chico se encogía de hombros y esbozaba una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de unos largos minutos de buscar libros en los grandes estantes que se encontraban ahí, volvía con algunos en los brazos. Se sorprendió cuando vio encima de la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas, una rosa roja. Realmente hermosa, muy parecida a una que le habían entregado unos días atrás. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la mesa, dejó los libros sobre ésta y tomó con su mano derecha aquella hermosa flor. Buscaba con la mirada a la persona responsable de ese obsequio, su intriga desapareció cuando vio una pequeña tarjeta sobre la mesa, en la cual decía:

_A pesar de que haya un fracaso nunca le cierres las puertas a otra oportunidad… las cosas suceden cuando menos se las espera… verás que algún día llegará ese amor que sea mutuo y verdadero…_

_N.K._

Después de ver aquella firma no tuvo más dudas de quien era la persona que había dejado la rosa en su mesa. Esbozó una sonrisa, guardó la tarjetita en su mochila, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa dejando sobre la mesa los libros que había estado buscando por largo tiempo.

Corrió por varios pasillos hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal, tenía una placa en donde se podía leer "Academia de Matemáticas". Tocó la puerta y una dura voz le anunció que entrara. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio, al parecer estaba concentrado en unos papeles que leía detenidamente.

Lamento interrumpir –su voz había causado que él levantara la vista.

Ah, buenas tardes señorita Hori –saludaba amablemente -¿A qué debo su visita? –dejaba la pluma que tenía en su mano.

Yo… vine a agradecerle esto –le mostraba la rosa que había encontrado hace unos instantes.

Ya veo –se levantaba y miraba por la ventana que estaba detrás de él dándole la espalda a la chica –no hay nada que agradecer.

Hay algo que aún no entiendo –decía con un dejo de intriga.

¿Qué es? –aún seguía sin verla.

¿Por qué tanta ayuda, es decir, se lo agradezco mucho pero… no entiendo por qué ayudarme tanto –decía mirándolo fijamente.

Pues digamos que ya somos dos que no entendemos –daba la vuelta para verla –sólo espero haber ayudado en algo.

En mucho… gracias –Kikyo esbozaba una sonrisa –debo irme y disculpe la molestia –daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

De nada señorita Kikyo… de nada –miró por unos segundos aquella puerta de metal, se sentó de nuevo y volvió a su tarea de revisar aquellos papeles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de correr mucho para alejarse de ese lugar, ella le apretó la mano e InuYasha detuvo su paso. Rápidamente volteó su mirada hacia ella.

Creo que ya nos alejamos bastante –decía volviendo su mirada hacia atrás.

Eh… creo que si –InuYasha esbozaba una tímida sonrisa –lo siento.

No te preocupes, yo también me siento igual –seguía apretando su mano y ahora era ella la que lo jalaba, al parecer lo llevaba hacia un parque ya conocido para los dos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, la huída que emprendió InuYasha había sido larga, tan larga que estaban muy cerca del parque llamado "Goshimboku", donde hacía un tiempo él había aclarado y admitido sus sentimientos.

Se sentaron en aquella banca a la sombra del árbol al que se debía el nombre de ese lugar, un ejemplar de más de quinientos años, muchos más. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, él la miró por unos segundos y luego dirigió su vista hacia el frente.

Me gusta estar así –Aome cerraba los ojos mientras la brisa de aquella hermosa tarde acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

A mi también –esbozaba una sonrisa -¿Es un buen final no?

No –la contestación por parte de la chica lo desconcertó y súbitamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Aome al ver la cara de sorpresa de InuYasha sonrió –no es un buen final… creo que sería mejor un comienzo¿no crees? –aquellos ojos chocolate brillaron debido a la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Tienes razón –en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa.

Gracias InuYasha –le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios –por borrar la tristeza y convertirla en alegría… tu amor llegó con la tristeza de mi corazón… -InuYasha no pudo decir nada, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa. Aome volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de aquel chico que había estado en los momentos más importantes desde hace un tiempo y que debido a eso se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

–"¿Sabes una cosa?... me agrada que nos estemos empezando a llevar bien… prométeme que seguiremos así, que nunca nos vamos a alejar y que siempre seremos amigos" –esbozaba una sonrisa -"Nunca me alejaré de ti Aome Higurashi" –dirigía su mirada hacia el despejado y brillante cielo azul de aquella tranquila tarde…

* * *

El final, qué les pareció, espero que me dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones n.n... muchas gracias por esos lindos reviews, como lo dije una vez (solo que ahora son más n.n), fueron 195 razones para hacer este fic con todo el corazón para ustedes que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer esta loca historia y los que alguna vez se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, de verdad muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, cuando empecé jamás me imaginé que les gustará tanto y que llegaría a tener tantos reviews diciéndome que les había parecido bien y otros lindos comentarios... **Muchas gracias**!...

**_Gris-Kag_**… Holas! Si que mucho tiempo que deja pasar esta escritora n.n', gomen! Y gracias por recordarme que debo hacerlo n.n, no la verdad lo tengo muy presente pero de repente surgen situaciones que salen de nuestro control n.n'… que bueno que te haya gustado la entrada del guapo de Bankotsu ((suspiro)) y yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Inu es mucho mejor n.n, mira que ahora que lo veo, se me olvidó poner un "Te Amo" jejejejeje n.n', lo siento, y pues espero que me digas que tal te pareció el final? ((Saralim llora)) si, se acabó T.T que triste pero bueno, todo tiene un final y a este fic le tuvo que llegar T.T… muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, para mi fue muy importante recibir tu lindo review después de cada cap, muchas gracias n.n y nos estamos viendo.

**_Hitomi Kansaki Fanel_**… Holas! Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que el final también te haya gustado T.T, como siempre lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes n.n, logre que Kikyo ya no fuera tan detestada, es un logro, Kikyo me la debes! o.ó… xD, lo siento me afectan los finales xD… muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, en realidad fue muy importante, Arigatou Hitomi-chan ((Saralim hace una reverencia)), nos estaremos viendo n.n, cuídate mucho!

**_Florencia_**… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y creo que concuerdo contigo en que el cap anterior fue muy lindo, como que le puse mucho romanticismo aunque creo que no tanto como al final n.n', bueno en algún momento tenía que salir la parte romántica de esta loca escritora n.n', como pediste aquí esta la actualización y el supongo esperado final n.n', espero que también te guste y me dejes un lindo comentario n.n, muchas gracias por cada review tuyo de verdad fue de gran ayuda para seguir escribiendo con entusiasmo n.n, Arigatou, cuídate mucho, nos veremos n.n

_**tanako**_… Holas! No te preocupes a mi también me sucede que las actualizaciones de fics que me gustan no las veo xD, pero muchas gracias por dejarme esta vez un lindo review! n.n, me da mucho gusto que el cap anterior te gustara n.n, sí! La respuesta de Aome fue inesperada y muy linda n.n, como lo pediste la actualización que ya es el final T.T espero que también te guste… muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por dejarme tus reviews que de verdad me sirvieron mucho, muchas gracias, nos veremos luego n.n, cuídate mucho!

_**Azuka Malasas**_… Holas! Es un honor que mi fic te haya gustado, lamentablemente no podré cumplir tu petición de escribir más porque este cap es el final, no pude maltratar mucho a Kikyo pero se llevó su buena caída xD… como viste Inu y Aome se hicieron… oh! Ahora que lo pienso no hubo una petición de por medio o.o', que despistada soy, pero creo que ellos lo dieron por entendido xD, muchas gracias por los ánimos y lamento que no haya podido cumplir tu petición de más caps pero este final ya estaba planeado T.T, gracias por tu lindo review, cuídate mucho y nos estaremos viendo…

_**sofita**_… Holas! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi n.n, pero pasara lo que pasara no dejaría este fic a medias, no señor, de verdad muchas gracias pro todo tu apoyo, que alegría que el cap anterior te haya gustado n.n, si Inu y Aome sólo salieron al final, pero en este nuevo cap salieron mucho n.n, como pediste la continuación y final n.n', lamento que de nuevo hayan esperado tanto n.n' pero son cosas que salen de repente n.n' espero que este cap final te haya gustado n.n lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes… muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews, nos estaremos viendo n.n, cuídate mucho!

_**hitoki-chan**_… Holas! A mi también me gustó este nuevo Sessh, más amable y tierno según Rin n.n', como viste hubo miel pero creo que no tanta, realmente creo que todos en mi fic (empezando por la escritora xD) son extraños, a Sessh no lo podía poner en un cambio total porque le quitaría su esencia, Inu y Aome son algo tímidos, recuerda que Inu era el chico "rudo" xD y por eso tampoco cambiaba mucho n.n… como pediste la actualización final n.n, que espero que también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review que para mi fue muy valioso n.n, cuídate, nos vemos…

_**AomeHb**_… Holas amiga! Claro que me gustan tus reviews, de verdad te agradezco mucho haberlos dejado n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado la forma en que Aome expresa lo que siente, un poco desconcertante pero disfrutable para Inu xD, si tu eres la mente macabra xD pobres como me los harás sufrir T.T, a Inu no lo toques o.ó… xD… muchas gracias por tu gran apoyo n.n, de verdad fue muy importante n.n, cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo, porque ahora que esta tu fic me tendrás ahí cada cap, no te librarás de mi! Muajajajajajaja, perdón me exalté xD, cuídate!

_**inüYÔ**_… que alegría que el cap anterior te haya encantado a pesar de mis locuras! xD, tía Midoriko? La verdad no sé de donde salió, siempre pensé en poner, sino a todos, por lo menos a la mayoría de los personajes, en algo tenían que salir n.n y debido a eso hice las más extrañas combinaciones n.n', Rin toda una adolescente hermana de Miroku y Shippo, Musou como hermano de Naraku, Kouga con una banda, Kanna y Kagura como hijas de Musou, Kaede como abuela de Sango y Kohaku, tía Midoriko y primo Bankotsu xD, todo un caos xD… sip Kikyo se quedó con las ganas de Inu, pero ya no fue tan mala, lástima yo quería maltratarla xD, como viste si puse más besitos n.n, y no solo de Inu y Aome n.n, espero que este final te haya gustado tanto como los otros caps n.n, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad te lo agradezco n.n, cuídate mucho! Te mando un gran abrazos! Nos vemos!

_**Pola**_… Holas! Que gusto que este cap también te haya gustado n.n… sip! Por fin Aome se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y lo expresó de una tierna manera n.n, como viste si se dieron cuenta Sessh y Rin que no era simple amistad n.n, sólo que Sessh no pudo cambiar del todo, no pude hacerlo sino le quitaría un poco de su esencia n.n, pero creo que quedó bien n.n o tu qué piensas? Espero que me dejes tu review una vez más n.n, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo n.n, y los lindos comentarios que me dejabas n.n, espero no haberte defraudado con este final… cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Anfitrite**_… Holas, pues… no… no fue una ilusión que Sessh le llevó comidita a Inu n.n, a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja de Sessh/Kagura, nuu! -.-', que bueno que te haya gustado la entrada de Bankotsu y no es cruel, él la va a ver más seguido de lo que Aome lo hace xD, creo que no lo especifiqué bien n.n', yo creo que a nadie le quedarían dudas si les dan tremendo beso o.o', Aome trató de ser muy específica n.n… como lo pediste el siguiente cap, el final por fin n.n, y espero que también te guste n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews y espero no haberte defraudado n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Malfoys red-haired lover**_… muchas gracias por tus liadísimos comentarios, de verdad es un honor para mi que mi fic te guste y te haga sentir las emociones que hay en él, lamento una vez más haber tardado en actualizar pero después de tantas cosas inesperadas n.n' aquí esta el cap final! Y espero no haberte defraudado y que también te guste n.n, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaste y nos seguiremos viendo en tu excelente fic n.n, cuídate mucho!

_**Kagome-Pretty**_… Holas! Si! Por fin un besote y ahora en este nuevo cap hay más besotes! n.n, gracias por la historia del profe y tu compañera, que desgraciado o.ó, pero bueno espero que tu compañera esté mucho mejor n.n, la historia me ayudó para saber como dejar la relación de Kikyo y Naraku, espero que este final te guste y que no te haya defraudado… quisiera agradecerte tu gran apoyo en cada cap, muchas gracias por todos esos lindos reviews! Arigatou Kagome-chan n.n, nos veremos! Cuídate mucho!

_**Vero**_... que alegría que mi fic te haya gustado! muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios n.n, como lo pediste el nuevo cap, que es el final T.T y espero que también te guste, cuídate mucho! Y gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

_**Anapana111**_… Holas! Gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por tomarte la molestia de dejar reviews, de verdad me ayudaron mucho n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado la entrada de Bankotsu, algo rara pero creo que estuvo graciosa n.n', y aquí en el final más besitos n.n, espero que te haya gustado y gracias, nos vemos! Cuídate mucho!

_**Danikita-chan**_… Holas! Que alegría que una vez más te haya gustado el cap! n.n, de verdad lo hice con todo el corazón para ustedes n.n, el final del cap anterior si que fue dulce y creo que el final fue más n.n', ya sabía que no iba a ser bueno cortar en el momento de suspenso jajajaja n.n', pero por un momento mi imaginación malvada lo pensó xD pero no podía hacerles eso n.n, Kikyo se hizo buena o.o' pero no se quedó con Naraku, al menos no ahora n.n', como lo pediste un besito entre Sessh y Rin, aunque no hubo un cambio total ya se sabe que pasó con ellos n.n, yo también me encariñé mucho con la historia T.T y ya terminó T.T, pero ni modo, todo tiene un final y a este fic le llegó T.T, espero que el final también te haya gustado y muchás, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! de verdad me sirvió mucho n.n, cuídate! Nos vemos!

_**Kagome**_… Holas! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y no te preocupes, eso de lo romanticona es normal, pero creo que nadie me gana xD, como dije en un comentario anterior creo que nadie necesitaría una explicación a semejante besote xD, afortunadamente todo salió bien n.n, como lo pediste el nuevo cap, final, nunca dejaría a la mitad una historia y menos con ustedes como razón para seguirlo, lamentablemente llegó el final T.T y espero que te haya gustado n.n y no haberte defraudado n.n, cuídate mucho y gracias por los reviews que me dejaste, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**Kagome-inulove**_… Holas! No! Te hice llorar de nuevo T.T, pero que bueno que a pesar de todo el cap te haya gustado n.n., la verdad un poco romántico, bueno a comparación con el final n.n', ya no tienes que esperar más el nuevo cap, aquí está! T.T pero es el final T.T, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus lindos reviews n.n, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo y las lindas palabras n.n, espero no haberte defraudado con este final n.n, cuídate mucho! Arigatou Kagome-chan, nos vemos!

_**Itnuzi Desli**_… wow! O.O qué fue ese comentario, espero que haya sido algo bueno n.n'… muchas gracias por tus comentarios y amenazas n.n' en algunos caps, de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el final te haya gustado n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos!

_**karen**_… Holas! Que bueno que mi fic te haya gustado n.n, y si, a varias no les gustó eso de la cercanía de Sessh con Aome, pero al final ya vieron que quedó con Rin n.n, espero que el final también te haya gustado n.n y muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos, cuídate!

_**Serena tsukino chiba**_… Holas! No! No podría hacerles eso, dejarlo en un gran suspenso y triste n.n', al contrario los dejé disfrutar ahora su romance n.n, como lo pediste aquí la actualización y espero que te guste el final n.n, muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews n.n, cuídate mucho! Te mando un gran abrazo! Nos vemos!

_**Piskix**_… Holas! De verdad gracias! Es un honor para mi que mi fic te guste tanto y te haya hecho sentir esas emociones n.n, gracias por agregarme a tu lista de autores y fic favoritos, muchas gracias por tu liadísimo comentario n.n y espero que este final también te haya gustado y no te haya defraudado n.n, cuídate mucho! Nos vemos! Y una vez más gracias por tu review n.n

Eso es todo por ahora n.n, una vez más muchas gracias a todos!... y tal vez nos volvamos a ver cuando mi loca imaginación se ponga a volar de nuevo n.n...

_Se despide su amiga **Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter**._


End file.
